suster, i'm in love
by BQ18290
Summary: EXO FF ! Hansoo LuBaek Kristao and other pair. GS! NC! END.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Characters:**

Luhan

Baekhyun!** GS**

Kyungsoo! **GS**

Hangeng – as Luhan's father

Zhang Li Yin – as Luhan's Mother

Ryewook! GS – as Kyungsoo mother

Yesung – as Kyungsoo father

And other support characters …

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.Aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia ini

.

.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, baek.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Benarkah itu?! Terimakasih baek kau membuatku merasa sempurna baek!"

.

.

"Kita akan segera mempunyai cucu Li Yin! Seperti apa yang kita dambakan selama ini"

"Terimakasih Tuhan! Aku akan menjadi nenek!"

.

.

"Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan! Dan ia harus segera di operasi!"

.

.

"Kau harus memilih lu, Baekhyun atau bayimu?"

"Kau Gila! Aku tidak bisa memilih Kris!"

.

.

.

"Ku mohon lu selamatkanlah bayi kita. Berbahagialah Luhan"

.

.

"Maaf kan kami Tuan Lu, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan istri anda."

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa merawat anak itu sendiri."

.

.

"Maafkan mama, mama sudah lupa cara mengurus bayi lu."

.

.

"Akan ku bawakan salah satu suster disini untukmu membantu mengasuh anakmu."

"Terimakasih Junmyeon."

.

.

"Aku pilih dia."

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengambil pekerjaan itu dan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit?"

.

.

"Tuan Lu orang yang sangat dingin."

"Kau harus memaklumi itu, soo"

.

.

"Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri, dari awal kelahirannya memang aku yang mengurusnya."

.

.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku."

.

.

"Setiap Malam Zi Qin selalu menangis, lebih baik jika ia satu kamar denganmu, soo."

.

.

"Tidurlah di kamarku jika kau tidak keberatan."

.

.

"Panggil aku mama, sudah lama aku menginginkan anak perempuan."

.

.

"Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis."

.

.

"Cukup Lu Han! Berikanlah Putrimu perhatian! Demi Tuhan dia anakmu Tuan Lu!"

.

.

"Zi Qin sedang sakit."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?"

"Ini yang disebut metode kangguru, kau tidak tahu? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit juga seperti Zi Qin?"

.

.

"Kurasa kau mulai tertarik padanya!"

"Tutup mulutmu Kris!, aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun."

.

.

"Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

.

.

"Pulanglah soo, kami merindukanmu. Sudah cukup masa bermainmu. Pulanglah, segeralah menikah dan beri kami cucu. Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan untuk menjadi perawan tua. Kami sudah menyiapkan calon untukmu."

.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

.

.

"Zi Qin terus menangis memanggil mamanya!"

.

.

"Kau harus membawanya pulang kesini, Zi Qin sudah sangat bergantung pada Kyungsoo."

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa."

.

.

"Kau hanya membohongi dirimu, Luhan."

.

.

"Bukan hanya Zi Qin, tapi kau juga membutuhkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Chapt 1 baru prolog, lanjut atau stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Aku adalah seorang lelaki berusia 27 tahun, tinggal di Beijing, Pekerjaanku adalah seorang General Manager di Perusahaan Ayahku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan diturunkan kepadaku. "Kau belum bisa menjadi CEO jika belum mempunyai pendamping Tuan Lu," itulah kata-kata yang selalu baba ucapkan kepadaku. Bukannya aku tak ingin untuk memiliki istri, siapa pula lelaki di dunia ini yang ingin hidup tanpa seorang wanita disampingnya?

Aku selalu percaya dengan kata-kata dibalik kesuksesan pria, selalu ada wanita hebat yang ada di sampingnya. Semua pandanganku itu berawal dari mama, seorang sosok dewi yang paling aku cintai dan hormati. Seandainya ada 2 orang seperti mama di dunia ini, aku pasti tidak akan segan segan untuk segera melamarnya agar aku tidak perlu susah mencari sosok seperti mama. Seorang sosok idaman yang menjadi patokanku dalam mencari pendamping hidup.

Zhang Li Yin, adalah seorang wanita yang sempurna, untuk baba. Dan sosok ibu sempurna dalam hidupku, Di dalam kehidupan keluarga kami tidak pernah ada masalah yang begitu berarti. Zhang Li Yin dan Hangeng merupakan pasangan idaman semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Terlahir di keluarga yang berada dan harmonis menjadi kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan sendiri untukku, namun hal itu belum terasa lengkap tanpa pendamping di hidupku. Sampai hari itu datang, Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatianku di dalam acara pertemuan kolega bisnis baba. Dan wanita itu adalah, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku Byun Baekhyun, Putri dari Tuan Byun pemilik Hitachi Group yang bergerak dalam bidang elektronik. Ayahku berasal dari Korea Selatan sedangkan Ibuku asli Beijing. Setelah menikah Ayah memutuskan untuk menetap di Beijing, di tempat kelahiran ibuku. Namun aku tetap memakai marga ayahku.

Sejak Senior High aku pindah ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan studiku. Kata Ayah untuk menemani nenek yang baru saja ditinggal kakek untuk pergi ke surga. Dan setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku kembali ke Beijing untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahku.

Eits, jangan kalian pikir aku tidak mau susah dan seenaknya saja masuk ke perusahaan ayahku. Ayahku bahkan tetap melaksanakan serangkaian tes kepadaku sebagai karyawan baru! Ayahku memang tidak adil, padahal ia yang menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Beijing dan untuk membantu perusahaannya, dan ketika aku kembali ke Beijing aku harus memulai karirku ke titik awal lagi. Untung saja otakku encer jadi aku mendapatkan posisi yang cukup tinggi. Dan ketika senyum kebanggaan menghiasi wajah ayah, rasa kesalku semuanya terbayar. Byun Kyuhyun memang sangat jjang!

Hari ini Ayahku mengajakku untuk ikut pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisnya. Aku yang baru pertama kali mengalami hal ini pun hanya menurut saja apa yang Ibuku katakan dan lakukan. Biarkanlah aku menjadi boneka ibu. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya. Ibuku Sungmin merupakan perancang ternama di negeri ini. jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ke butik untuk memilih baju. Ibu pasti sudah mempunyai stok gaun yang memang dia desain hanya untukku.

Hari ini ibu memilihkan gaun selutu berwarna peach dengan pita di bagian perut depan samping kiri, simple namun manis. setelah memoles wajahku dengan make up natural aku pun melangkah percaya diri ke bawah, ke tempat ayahku yang tampan itu menungguku.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Pertemuan kolega bisnis perusahaan ayahku selalu berjalan datar dan standar, pembicaraan mengenai saham, uang, tender, bahkan sampai perjodohan pun sering terjadi. Akupun tak heran jika ada beberapa kolega ayah yang ikut membawa anak gadisnya untuk dikenalkan padaku.

Walapun pada akhirnya selalu sama, aku tidak menyukai mereka dan berniat menjadikan mereka istri meskipun mereka berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Pandanganku untuk memiliki istri seperti mama masih tetap teguh, sampai aku bertemu dengannya.

.

"Tuan Han, apa kabar?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Hangeng yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan,

"Byun Kyuhyun! Oh lihat siapa wanita cantik yang berada di sebelahmu ini?" Ucap Hangeng sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan koleganya tersebut. Sedangkan luhan hanya membungkuk sopan untuk menghormati kolega ayahnya itu

"Ini anakku Baekhyun," Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil merangkul putrinya, "selama ini dia tinggal di Korea."

"Ah, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" Hangeng pun menarik Luhan ke sisinya dan mulai mengenalkan anak kebanggaannya itu.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan aku Hangeng dan ini anakku Luhan," Baekhyun pun membungkuk sopan dan bersalaman dengan Hangeng dan luhan. "nikmatilah acara ini," sahut Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya terseyum membalas ucapan luhan. Setelah itu mereka pun berpamitan.

Baekhyun menyusuri halaman belakang hotel mewah tempat terlaksananya acara tersebut. Disana terlihat ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan,

Baekhyun memang belum pernah benar-benar menjalin kasih dengan seseorang. Ia hanya berkencan dengan orang yang menurutnya menarik, dan Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mau dijadikan kekasih oleh mereka.

Baekhyun yang tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian dan dengan segala urusan bisnis ayahnyapun memilih menyingkir ke samping belakang hallroom tersebut, tepatnya di area kolam renang. Dan Baekhyun pun terkejut ketika melihat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu tanpa tahu tempat dan rasa malu itu, sampai sampai ia membuat umpatan kasar dalam bahasa korea, _"Shit! Terkutuklah mereka yang melakukannya di tempat umum, Dasar tidak tahu malu!"_

"_Tidak baik untuk seorang perempuan secantik dirimu mengumpat seperti itu." _

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar seseorang yang membalas umpatannya. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang fasih berbahasa Korea di Beijing ini, namun pada kenyataannya ia salah. Ia melihat Putra dari Tuan Han berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

"K-Kau Bisa bahasa Korea". Baekhyun tergagap melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dengan tampan ke arahnya.

"_Tentu saja, Gongju"_

Baekhyun merona dan salah tingkah ketika lelaki tampan di depannya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan putri.

"_Maafkan aku jika kata-kataku sedikit kasar tadi."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Gongju. Sekarang apakah kau sedang sibuk?"_Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya namun Luhan sudah menyela ucapannya lagi. _"Dari apa yang terlihat, kurasa tidak, jadi apakah kau mau menemaniku berkeliling Gongju?"_

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pria yang ada di depannya itu, dari caranya berbicarapun Baekhyun tau Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang bisa untuk ditolak ajakannya.

.

.

Luhan POV

Aku bosan dengan keadaan dan perbincangan di dalam hallroom yang tidak jauh dari bisnis dan bisnis. Aku pun beranjak pergi ke samping belakang hallroom tersebut, tepatnya di area kolam renang. Dan aku melihat melihat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dipinggir kolam renang dan seorang gadis yang sedang terkejut melihantnya. Lalu aku mendengar gadis itu mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dalam bahasa korea, _"Shit! Terkutuklah mereka yang melakukannya di tempat umum, Dasar tidak tahu malu!"_

Aku terkekeh geli melihat anak gadis tuan Byun itu. Kelakuannya bisa berubah secepat itu. Dari seorang gadis ramah yang penuh sopan santun menjadi seorang gadis yang dengan fasihnya mengeluarkan umpatan seperti itu. Untung saja aku pernah mengambil kursus Bahasa Korea sehingga aku mengerti umpatannya itu.

"_Tidak baik untuk seorang perempuan secantik dirimu mengumpat seperti itu." _

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku, aku semakin terkekeh melihat mulutnya yang terlihat seperti ikan itu. Gadis ini begitu manis. Dan aku rasa aku tertarik dengannya.

"K-Kau Bisa bahasa Korea". Gadis itu tergagap menjawab ucapanku, akupun mengangguk samar dan membalas,_"Tentu saja, Gongju"_

Aku melihat gadis itu merona dan salah tingkah ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan putri.

"_Maafkan aku jika kata-kataku sedikit kasar tadi."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Gongju. Sekarang apakah kau sedang sibuk?"_ Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, aku sudah menyelanya._"Dari apa yang terlihat, kurasa tidak, jadi apakah kau mau menemaniku berkeliling Gongju?"_

Dan Gadis itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakanku, mulai dari detik ini aku mulai merubah kriteriaku untuk mencari pendamping seperti mama. Kurasa gadis manis yang menyenangkan ini sudah merebut hatiku bahkan pada pertemuan pertama kami.

.

.

.

Hari dan Bulan pun terus berganti, hubungan Baekhyun dengan Luhan pun beranjak ke tahap yang lebih serius, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah pada akhir tahun. Pihak keluarga keduanya pun sudah menyetujui dan mendukung hubungan mereka.

Pernikahan pun diselenggarakan di Hallroom hotel tempat mereka bertemu atas permintaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun bilang itu merupakan tempat bersejarah untuknya dan Luhan sehingga ia ingin meresmikan hubungannya dengan Luhan sebagai suami istri di tempat tersebut.

Zhang Li Yin yang selama ini menginginkan Putranya untuk membawa seorang perempuan ke rumahnya terwujud sudah. Karena ia tidak mempunyai anak perempuan ia memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya sebagai anak sendiri.

Sifat Baekhyun yang hiperaktif, manja, ceroboh dan ceria membawa kebahagiaan sendiri di hidup Luhan dan keluarga, dan Luhan pun merasa tidak salah memilih istri seperti Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun berbeda dari mamanya yang lembut dan dewasa itu. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun membawa kabar gembira yang mebuat orang seisi rumah pun senang dibuatnya.

Aku merasa tidak ada yang kubutuhkan lagi dalam kehidupanku, aku merasa sempurna sebagai seorang Pria.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Aku bingung ketika pulang kerja melihat istriku yang mondar mandir di dalam kamar terlihat resah dan gelisah.

Akupun menghampirinya dan menanyainya, "Baek, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kulihat dia mendongak menatapku dan tak lama kemudian dia memelukku dengan erat, aku merasakan bahunya bergetar dalam pelukanku.

Demi Tuhan aku khawatir dengannya, apa yang terjadi? Siapapun yang membuat istriku menangis seperti ini akan kupastikan ia tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit besok pagi.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air matanya, lalu mengajaknya duduk di ranjang kami, aku kembali merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Sayup sayup aku mendengar gumamannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya secara jelas karena teredam oleh suara isakannya. Jadi aku lepaskan pelukanku dan melihat ke arahnya dan mengatakan, "Coba ulangi perlahan-lahan"

Sambil menutup kedua wajahnya ia pun mengatakan, "Aku hamil,"

Aku terkejut, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah dengan waktu secepat ini? well, aku bersyukur atas yang semua tuhan berikan kepadaku. Sekali lagi aku merasa aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Benarkah itu?! Terimakasih baek kau membuatku merasa sempurna baek!"

Aku merengkuhnya lagi ke dalam pelukanku, namun aku mendengar isakannya kembali.

Aku menangkup kedua wajahnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arahku dan bertanya, "Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini kabar bahagia?" namun ia hanya diam saja. Aku mengerti apa yang Kris rasakan sekarang ketika Zizi hamil, sensitifitas meningkat, mood swing dan lain lainnya. Aku akan bertanya banyak padanya nanti.

Masih dengan terisak ia pun akhirnya buka suara, "Aku takut"

"Apa yang kau takutkan baek? Kau tidak hamil di luar nikah dan kau punya suami tampan yang akan siap siaga untukmu seperti aku."

Baekhyun hanya meresponku dengan cubitan mautnya,

"Auuuh! Ini sakit sayang, kenapa kau mencubitku?" aku pun mengusap perutku yang dicubit olehnya.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali sih!" Dia mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal, yang membuatku gemas dan akupun mencuri satu kecupan darinya yang membuat pipinya merona.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Ia memilin ujung gaun tidurnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan Lu, aku takut tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. memasak untukmu saja aku belum bisa, bisa bisa nanti anak kita keracunan."

Aku pun terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun, memang selama ini aku lah yang menjadi pihak dewasa dan pengalah dalam hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Namun aku tahu Bekhyun telah mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukku, dengan meminta ajaran kepada mama tentang masakan kesukaanku dan hal-hal kecil lainnya di rumah.

"Aku percaya padamu, kamu pasti akan menjadi ibu yang terhebat untuk anak kita, Baek." Dan aku melihatnya mengangguk ragu, aku yakin ia masih larut dengan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya.

Aku mengecup keningnya dan merengkuhnya kembali ke pelukanku, "Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, baek.."

Dan aku mendengar ia mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu."di dalam pelukanku.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A.N.

Kyungsoo emang belum saya belum masukin disini, saya baru masukin baekhyun disini walaupun nantinya baekhyun bakalan ga ada. Tapi saya gamau ganggu moment Lubaek yang lagi seneng seneng disini dulu hehehe

Oh iya kenapa aku bikin luhan jadi cowo disini padahal dia kan biasanya dijadiin GS mulu itu karena lu-ge akhir akhir ini kelihatan manly banget semenjak dia ngajuin gugatan *masih ga bisa bilang dia keluar dari exo*

Oh iya maaf juga buat Lubaek shipper yang kecewa ama cerita ini. saya dari awal udah ngedesain sama kepikiran jalan ceritanya untuk gini. Maaf kalo emang membuat kalian kecewa. Saya membuat ff ini untuk kepuasan saya dan mengasah kemampuan saya buat nulis bukan untuk mengecewakan pihak manapun. Saya tau shipper banyak yang ga suka crack, tapi maaf saya gabisa ngubah pair yang emang udah saya desain disini. Lagipulan Hansoo unyu kok. hehehe

Oke daripada kebanyakan bacot terimakasih buat semuanya yang baca cerita ini, nge review, nge favorite, dan ngefollow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita kehamilan Baekhyun membawa kebahagiaan bagi seluruh anggota keluarga. Termasuk kedua orang tua Luhan yang memang sudah menantikan kehadiran tangisan bayi di rumah mereka.

"Kita akan segera mempunyai cucu Li Yin! Seperti apa yang kita dambakan selama ini" Hangeng berteriak heboh di kamar mereka setelah Li Yin menceritakan Baekhyun yang tadi pagi berteriak kencang dari dalam kamarnya yang membuat seisi rumah panik, yang untungngnya hal itu terjadi setelah Hangeng dan Luhan berangkat kerja.

Kalau tidak bisa Li Yin bayangkan betapa paniknya Luhan saat itu, Li Yin sangat tahu kelakuan Putra tunggalnya itu kalu menyangkut soal Baekhyun. Bisa bisa meeting yang akan mereka laksanakan dibatalkan.

"Terimakasih Tuhan! Aku akan menjadi nenek!" teriak Li Yin sambil memeluk suaminya.

"Sudah lama sekali tak ada tangisan bayi di rumah ini, Geng. Aku rindu." Wajah Li Yin berubah menjadi sendu dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Sudah 27 tahun yang berlalu, aku saja sampai lupa bagaimana cara mengurus dan merawat bayi. Rasanya rumah ini akan menjadi lebih hidup, setelah Baekhyun datang aku merasa tidak terlalu kesepian lagi. Apalagi nanti jika cucuku lahir."

Hangeng tau istrinya ini seringkali merasa kesepian di rumahnya yang besar itu. Karena waktu Luhan kuliah, ia kuliah jauh dari rumah dan memiliki apartemen sendiri. Setelah lulus pun Luhan langsung bekerja di perusahaannya hingga jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Li Yin.

Kehadiran Baekhyun di rumah ini merupakan angin penyegar untuk Li Yin. Li Yin jadi mempunyai teman mengobrol dan berbagi keluh kesah. Hal itu pula lah yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Unyuk menemani wanita cantik itu di usianya yang tidak muda lagi.

Dan Hangeng bersyukur akan hal itu, dan ia sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu kepada menantunya yang sangat manis itu.

"Kita bisa membuat adik untuk Luhan kalau begitu, biar lebih ramai." Gurau Hangeng untuk menetralkan suasana.

"Dasar Mesum! Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal seperti itu Geng" jawab Li Yin dengan rona merah di wajahnya

"Aku masih cukup perkasa untuk itu," Jawab Hangeng dengan seringai di wajahnya yang membuat Li Yin bergidik ngeri dan berlari keluar kamar sambil bergumam. "Kau sudah akan menjadi kakek, ingat itu!"

Hangeng hanya tertawa menanggapi omongan istrinya itu. Ia sangat suka quality time nya dengan Li Yin. Mungkin Liyin adalah wanita dewasa yang lembut, namun disaat berdua saja dengannya Li Yin bisa menjadi seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

.

.

Kehamilan Baekhyun sudah memasuki umur 35 minggu, yang berarti masih sekitar 4 minggu lagi waktu untuknya untuk melahirkan. Dan semua keperluan untuk melahirkan sudah Baekhyun dan Luhan persiapkan dengan baik, mulai dari box bayi berwarna putih yang mereka taruh dikamar mereka, hingga baju baju bayi perempuan yang lucu. Hasil USG yang mereka lakukan memang menunjukan kalau bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun adalah perempuan.

Selama kehamilannya Baekhyun memang tidak mengalami morning sickness yang berlebihan. Ia hanya merasa mual diawal-awal kehamilan dan itupun tidak lama. Namun ngidam yang dialaminya yang terkadang membuat Luhan pusing.

Sebagai suami yang bertanggung jawab tentu saja Luhan berusaha untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan Baekhyun, termasuk kebutuhan ngidamnya. Kalau Baekhyun hanya meminta makanan unik untuk ngidamnya, makan Luhan akan menyanggupinya dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada. Baekhyun dan anaknya merupakan prioritas hidupnya kini.

Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak sanggup untuk luhan turuti karena memang permintaan Baekhyun yang aneh, misalnya Baekhyun pernah membangunkannya pada dini hari hanya untuk mencari anjing mirip Jjanggu-hewan peliharaan Kai- yang berwarna hijau.

Malam itu juga Luhan pergi ke apartemen Kai, karena ia tahu Kai tidak akan bisa dibangunkan hanya dengan telepon saja. Dan meminta ijin untuk membwa Jjanggu ke salon hewan dan untuk diwarnai bulunya. Dan yang terjadi adalah Luhan didorong keluar oleh Kai dari apartemennya. Luhan tau Jjanggu sudah seperti anak Kai sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin ia memberikan Jjanggu untuk diwarnai, apalagi dengan warna hijau.

Dan hasilnya adalah hari itu adalah mimpi buruk buat Luhan, karena Baekhyun seharian itu tidak mau bertemu dengannyakarena Luhan tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya, dan keesokan harinya masih berlanjut dengan sama saja. Dan Luhan dengan sabar menghadapi Baekhyun.

Menurut Kris yang sudah berpengalaman adalah ikuti saja alurnya, selagi kau bisa lakukanlah. Jika tidak diamlah sampai mood seorang ibu hamil kembali baik seperti sebelumnya. Dan Luhan akui cara itu memang berhasil. Walaupun memakan waktu sampai 3 hari.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya ketika mereka berada di ruang makan bahkan Baekhyun terus-terusan menangis dan berkata "Kau jahat! Kau membuatku terlihat lebih gemuk, sensitif dan galak juga. Dan sekarang kau tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku?"

Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal di depan istrinya itu. Istrinya meminta Luhan untuk didandani. Baekhyun tidak mau menunggu anaknya sampai dewasa untuk mendandani anaknya nanti, karena ia yakin anaknya akan mirip dengan luhan yang bisa dikatakan tampan sekaligus cantik apalagi ketika didandani nanti.

Sedangka Luhan yang akan berangkat ke kantor hari itu hampir saja menjatuhkan tasnya mendengar permintaan istrinya itu. Dan kedua mertua Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Luhan mengisyaratkan kepada Luhan untuk mengikuti semua kemauan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah baek kau boleh mendandaniku sepuasmu dan aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini." itulah keputusan final yang Luhan berikan, dan Luhan mulai melonggarkan dasinya saat melihat Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mereka dengan memekik senang.

"Baek, ingat perutmu! Jangan berlarian!" Luhan berteriak mengingatkan dan mendesah frustasi setelahnya yang membuat Hangeng dan Li Yin tertawa melihat putranya yang biasa selalu cool tersebut pasrah saja ketika akan di dandani sebagai perempuan.

Sebagai wanita hamil Baekhyun tetap termasuk golongan wanita hiperaktif, disaat perutnya sudah membesar tetap saja ia suka berlarian. Apalagi ketika ia merasa senang, ia masih suka berjingkrak jingkrak ketika keinginannya terpenuhi. Dan itu membuat jantung Luhan hampir pindah dari tempatnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan setumpuk alat make up yang ia punya dan mulai mendandani Luhan di ruang makan itu juga. Luhan sebenarnya ingin meminta pindah tempat ke tempat yang lebih privasi, seperti kamarnya misalnya. Asal jangan diruang makan seperti ini. di depan kedua orang tuanya bahkan beberapa maid yang mulai senyum senyum melihat wajah Luhan. Oh, Tuahan ingatkan selalu kalau Luhan mencintai wanita di depannya ini.

Setelah selesai mendandani Luhan, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka dengan riang dan mengambil kaca kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan agak ngeri melihat wajahnya sendiri. Namun melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang berbinar membuat hatinya terenyuh dan melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Namun ia menyesal setelah melihatnya. Ia akui ia cukup ekhm-cantik dengan riasan itu namun tetap saja image manly nya harus tetap ia jaga di depan orang tua dan para maidnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu! Ah, aku pasti akan senang sekali melihat anak kita nanti bisa secantik dirimu."

Li Yin dan Hangeng tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat wajah Luhan yang merona merah dan malu seperti itu. Baekhyun memang sangat hebat bisa membuat seorang Luhan menjadi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hari ini membantu Luhan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Luhan melihat gerak gerik Baekhyun yang tidak biasanya. Luhan tau jika seperti ini istrinya pasti sedang ingin sesuatu.

"Katakan saja, apa yang kau mau baek, tidak perlu segugup itu."

Baekhyun pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, Han."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Tuan Shin untuk mengantarmu."

"Tapi aku ingin pergi sendiri Han."

"Ayolah Baek, kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku jika membiarkanmu pergi sendiri kan? Kalau perlu kau pergi bersamaku."

"Demi Tuhan Luhan! jarak rumah orang tuaku hanya setengah jam perjalanan! Dan kau juga aka nada meeting penting dengan Kris dan Kai."

"Kau sedang hamil, Baek. Mereka bisa menunggu."

"Tanpa kau beri tahu aku pun sudah tau aku sedang hamil Tuan Lu. Jangan membuatku menjadi istri yang sangat manja dihadapan orang orang." Luhan tau kalau Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Lu maka Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Jadi Luhan mencoba cara lain untuk membujuk istrinya.

"Kau tidak manja baek, memang aku yang memanjakanmu tapi-" Belum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah menyelanya dengan sebuah kalimat dengan nada permohonan.

"Kumohon Luhan, aku butuh udara segar sebelum persalinan yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Dan aku ingin menikmati waktu untuk diriku sendirian"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan dengan berat hati mengijinkan baekhyun untuk pergi sendiri ke rumah orang tuanya. Dalam hati ia berniat untuk menyuruh Tuan Shin untuk mengikuti mobil Baekhyun dari belakangnya. Dan kemudian ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan berkata, "Jaga dirimu dan anak kita, jangan mengebut dan berhati-hatilah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, sebelum ke rumah orang tuanya Baekhyun berniat untuk mampir ke taman kota. Ia butuh ketenangan. Terlalu banyak beban yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika melahirkan, bagaimana ia akan mengurus bayinya, dan apakah ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik disaat sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang masih mendominasi.

Karena terlalu banyak melamun Baekhyun tidak sadar seorang anak kecil telah melintas untuk mengejar balon yang terbang di depan mobilnya, Baekhyun pun membanting stir dan mobilnya pun oleng sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Dan di dalam pengelihatannya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Luhan merasa resah dan gelisah saat menjalani meeting kali ini, pasalnya Baekhyun belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia kembali bolak balik mengecek ponselnya. Namun nihil tidak ada satu pesanpun dari istrinya itu, dan itu sungguh membuat Luhan sangat kalut.

Kris yang melihat sahabatnya sedang resah tersebut mencoba mengingatkan sahabatnya itu, "Fokuslah Luhan,"

"Baekhyun belum memberiku kabar Kris, dia bisa membuatku gila jika seperti ini terus."

Kris pun bisa merasakan kegelisahan Luhan, Baekhyun memang sedang hamil besar dan kelakuannya yang Hiperaktif itu pun membuat orang orang disekitarnya menahan napas, tidak hanya Luhan, Kris pun termasuk dalam daftar serentetan orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan wanita manis tersebut. Lamunan Kris pun buyar saat Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah terburu-buru dan wajah yang sangat panik terlihat ingin menangis.

Sayup-sayup Kris mendengar beberapa keributan di dalam ruangan itu dan ucapan Kai pun memperjelas semuanya.

"Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan! Dan ia harus segera di operasi!"

Dan Kris dan Kai pun langsung melesat keluar ruangan setelah meminta maaf kepada rekan bisnis mereka tersebut. Keadaan Baekhyun dan Luhan lebih penting sekarang. Luhan tidak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan kalut seperti itu. Yang ada Luhan akan menambah serentetan kecelakaan di jalan raya nantinya. Dan Kris tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Beruntungnya Kris dan Kai masih bisa mengejar Luhan yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya di basement perusahaan. Kris pun menahan Luhan untuk memasuki mobil dan mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Luhan. Namun kris dengan tenang menarik Luhan ke jok belakang dan mendudukannya disana sambil berkata, "Aku tidak mau kau menambah daftar kecelakaan yang terjadi hari ini. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu dalam keadaan utuh Luhan."

Dan Luhan pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Kris dan mengatakan rumah sakit tujuan mereka.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya menyetir sendiri,"

"Tuhan, Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka maka aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Jaga ucapanmu Tuan Lu!" ucapan kai untuk menghentikan Luhan yang terus meracau sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit, Luha terlihat sangat kacau. Meskipun Kai belum beristri namun Kai sedikit banyak bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Luhan.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Luhan, Kai dan Kris langsung menuju ruang operasi dimana sudah ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Luhan serta tuan Shin disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" dengan amarah yang kentara Luhan menanyakan hal itu kepada Tuan Shin.

Hangeng mencoba menenangkan putranya untuk tidak membuat keributan di Rumah Sakit dengan cara menyentuh pundaknya. Hal itu lumayan berefek pada Luhan yang mempunyai kontrol diri yang bagus.

"Nyonya mengindari anak kecil yang menyebrang Tuan, dan mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan."

"Luhan baru saja akan mengeluarkan makiannya, namun ketika melihat ibu melihat ibunya dan mertuanya yang menangis tersedu ia sadar Baekhyun lebih membutuhkannya.

Semua keadaan tegang, sampai seorang Dokter keluar dan menanyakan suami Baekhyun. Luhan pun segera menghampiri dokter itu dan msuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan berwajah pucat disana sedang di monitor oleh seorang suster.

Junmyeon, adalah Dokter kandungan baekhyun selama ini. Junmyeon juga merupakan suami teman masa Senior High School nya dulu yaitu Zhang Yixing yang berprofesi menjadi suster di Rumah Sakit ini. Di Rumah Sakit ini juga mereka bertemu hingga menjalin hubungan ke tahap yang lebih serius.

"Luhan, maafkan aku tapi kondisi bayimu masih sangat riskan. Namun kita harus segera mengeluarkannya sebelum semua terlambat. Tapi melihat kondisi Baekhyun aku tidak yakin untuk melakukannya. Namun jika operasi ini tidak dilakukan, ini membahayakan keduanya Lu. Benturan yang terjadi cukup kuat. Semua keputusan ada padamu Lu. Aku akan mecoba yang terbaik untuk keduanya tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji. Kau bisa mendiskusikan ini dengan keluargamu di luar Lu. Dan waktu sangat berperan disini Lu."

Dan Luhan pun berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruang operasi.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di kursi tunggu, dan Luhan meminta Junmyeon untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kemungkinan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kepada Baekhyun kepada kedua orang tua dan mertuanya.

Dan di ruang tunggu itu tinggalah Kris dan Kai yang mendampingi Luhan.

"Kau harus memilih lu, Baekhyun atau bayimu?"

"Kau Gila! Aku tidak bisa memilih Kris!" Luhan nyaris berteriak mendengar ucapan Kris. Apa Kris sudah gila pikir Luhan. "Apa kau bisa memilih jika ada di posisiku? Zizi dan Zifan, siapa yang akan kau pilih huh?" Luhan tersenyum meremehkan melihat wajah Kris yang memucat.

"Lebih baik operasi ini dilakukan ge, daripada kau membahayakan 2 nyawa sekaligus. Semakin lama keputusan diambil pun akan semakin beresiko."

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuknya Kai, Istriku dan anakku sama penting posisinya dalam hidupku." Tanpa terasa air mata yang sudah Luhan tahan daritadi pun tumpah juga.

Sampai suara seorang suster cantik bermata bulat mendominasi keheningan tersebut.

"Maaf, Apakah ada Tuan Luhan?" Luhan pun mendongakan wajah kearah suster berwajah imut itu, "istri anda sudah siuman dan meminta anda untuk menemuinya." Dengan senyum sopan dan membungkuk hormat, suster itu berlalu masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Meninggalkan seorang pria dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

.

.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu, ia genggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup tangan itu berkali-kali dengan lelehan air mata di wajahnya. Yang membuat setiap orang disana merasa terharu.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang berlinang di wajah Luhan, dan menggelengkan kepalahnya. Luhan tau, baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Air mata itu tetap mengalir begitu saja di kedua wajahnya.

Dengan suaranya yang lemah Baekhyun berkata,"Ku mohon lu, selamatkanlah bayi kita. Berbahagialah Luhan."

Dan karena ucapan itu, Luhan sudah membuat keputusan agar Baekhyun di Operasi.

.

.

Luhan masih menunggu di depan ruang operasi, ia masih memikirkan perkataan-perkataan Junmyeon tadi, beberapa kemungkinan paling buruk pun sudah Luhan pikirkan. Namun tetap saja hatinya berteriak tidak menginginkan ini semua terjadi. Dan ia hanya ingin ini merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan hilang keesokan harinya.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain, Junmyeon dan kedua dokter lainnya pun keluar menghampiri keluarga yang sedang dilanda kecemasan tersebut. Membuat lamunan tentang mimpi buruk yang Luhan harapkan semakin nyata.

"Selamat Tuan Lu, anak anda perempuan dan lahir sehat. Namun masih memerlukan"

Wajah Junmyeon yang seperti Malaikat memang membuat seluruh pasien merasa nyaman adan aman menggantungkan nyawa kepada Tuhan lewat tangannya. Luhan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega.

Namun Luhan yakin ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Junmyeon yang enggan melakukan kontak mata dengannya dan bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah tidak dapat membohongi Luhan. Walaupun senyum menenangkan bak malaikat itu bisa membuat keluarganya menghembuskan nafas lega namun-

"Namun maaf kan kami Tuan Lu, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan istri anda."

Nah, Luhan sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Riuh tangis ibu mertua dan ibunya pun menghiasi suasana di depan ruang operasi tersebut. Namun Luhan masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai Junmyeon menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata,

"Baekhyun sudah berjuang sangat keras Lu, temuilah dia untuk ucapkan salam perpisahanmu."

Luhan tersentak mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, salam perpisahan? Baekhyun benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N

Chapt ini udah bisa ketebak kan siapa susternya? Hehehe

Sosoknya udah aku munculin dan mulai chapt depan eksistensinya makin jelas.

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang jantungnya deg degan ngeliat suster? Hahaha kalian tebak sendiri yaa.

Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah dukung aku buat lanjutin ff ini. mohon doanya biar ke depannya ffnya bisa lebih greget dan memuaskan kalian. Buat yang tetep dukung cerita ini meskipun bukan pair kesukaannya makasih banget. Pasti susah dapet feelnya. Hehehe tapi kadang aku juga gitu kok kalo ceritanya bagus pairnya kurang sreg ya mainin imajinasi aja jadi pair yang aku suka.

Untuk NC ga janji ya. Doain aja biar bisa ngetiknya (lho?)

Akhir kata terimakasih buat yang mau baca cerita ini, ngereview, ngefollow dan nge favorite fict ini. sampai jumpa di chapt berikutnya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus ditangisi dari kematian? Mereka hanya pergi untuk terlahir abadi.

.

.

.

Tapi untuk Luhan, kematian Baekhyun bukanlah hanya tentang sebentuk roh yang telah berangkat kembali ke tempat asalnya. Semuanya lebih kompleks dari itu.

Rasa kehilangan dihatinya, rasa bersalah yang terus menyesakkan dada, sampai kebingungan yang melanda untuk menjadi single parents di usia semuda itu. Semua hal itu membuat Luhan hampir putus asa.

Kehidupan yang sempurna untuknya sudah hancur dalam sekejap mata. Ia tidak tahu harus menjalankan hidupnya menjadi seperti apa kedepannya tanpa Baekhyun nya. Sang Pelita dan pemberi warna di kehidupannya.

Akankah kehidupannya menjadi abu-abu setelahnya? Apa lebih baik Luhan ikut menyusul Baekhyun saja? Dengan beberapa skenario seperti kecelakaan mobil, minum obat sampai overdosis, sampai memotong urat nadinya sendiri pun sudah terpikirkan untuk dilakukan olehnya.

Sampai seorang suster yang memanggilnya tadi keluar dari Ruang Operasi dan membawa sebuah dorongan inkubator yang berisi bayi perempuan mungil dan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Luhan, anak anda akan saya bawa ke ruang NICU untuk mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut. Bila anda ingin melihatnya nanti, anda bisa menuju ruangan di ujung lorong ini." yang ditanggapi oleh Luhan dengan anggukan kepala dan tatapan kosong.

Dengan senyum penuh simpati suster itu pun berkata, "Saya turut berduka cita Tuan, saya permisi dulu." Dan berjalan melalu Luhan dan keluarga yang masih shock dengan kejadian ini. yang membuat Luhan sadar bahwa masih ada orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya di dunia ini. malaikat kecil yang masih rapuh dan belum tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia ini. bagaimana mungkin ia berniat untuk meninggalkan putrinya sendirian di dunia ini?

Dengan langkah yang teramat berat Luhan masuk ke dalam Ruang Operasi dimana tubuh Baekhyun sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih bersih yang membuat hati Luhan menjerit sakit.

Luhan membuka penutup kain itu, dan munculah wajah istrinya itu. Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Seperti sedang tertidur biasa walaupun sedikit pucat, Luhan berharap tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melompat kearahnya lalu berteriak surprise dengan girang seperti biasanya. Namun ketika ia menyentuh pipi istrinya tersebut, yang terasa hanyalah dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu hangat dan bahkan merona ketika ia sentuh.

.

Cintanya, Pelitanya sekarang telah meninggalkan selamanya.

.

Luhan tidak tahu kalau kehilangan ternyata rasanya sesakit ini, selama ini ia selalu meremehkan kata-kata orang yang mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika kehilangan kekasihnya dengan kata-kata yang sedikit berlebihan seperti sakit sekali seperti tertusuk belati. Namun sekarang Luhan mengerti, bahkan kata-kata seperti itu sepertinya tidak bisa mewakili rasa sakit dan kesedihannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari pemakaman Baekhyun pun telah berlalu, sudah sekitar 2 minggu. Junmyeon bilang hari ini anaknya sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah 10 hari berada di Inkubator dan 3 hari mendapat pengawasan ketat dan serangkaian pemeriksaan. Zi Qin anaknya akhirnya sudah dinyatakan sehat dan diijinkan pulang ke rumah dan tinggal menunggu pemeriksaan terakhirnya saja. Luhan senang karena putrinya sudah bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Namun ada masalah lain yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa merawat anak itu sendiri."

Kedua orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menemani Luhan untuk menjemput Zi Qin pun menaruh atensi penuh ke arah Luhan.

"Zi Qin masih terlalu kecil, jangankan untuk memandikannya, aku rasa aku tidak bisa untuk mengganti popoknya." Luhan meringis membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia yang akan melakukan semua itu. Ia takut anaknya akan terluka. Bayi mungil itu masih terlihat sangat rapuh di matanya.

"Maafkan mama, mama sudah lupa cara mengurus bayi Lu." Li Yin pun menjawab pembicaraan yang dimulai oleh putranya ini.

Sedangkan Ibu Baekhyun, Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya seperti Li Yin. Luhan baru ingat ibu mertuanya adalah wanita karir yang sangat sukses. Dan ketika Baekhyun kecil pun ia diasuh oleh Pengasuh, mana mungkin ia bisa mengasuh bayinya.

Suara ketukan pintu ruangan itu pun membuat mereka menghentikan perbincangan mengenai kebingungan yang melanda mereka.

Ketika pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Zhang Yixing dengan seorang suster lainnya. Yang Luhan ingat suster itu merupakan suster yang mendampingin Baekhyun di Ruang Operasi dan yang membawa anaknya ke Ruang NICU. Beberapa kali ketika Luhan berkunjung untuk melihat anaknya pun Luhan melihat suster itu yang sedang merawat anaknya. Luhan bahkan tidak mengetahui nama suster itu. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada suster yang mengurus anaknya itu.

Setelah memberi anggukan hormat kedua suster itu pun menghampiri keluarga Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Yixing sahabatnya semasa Senior High tersebut pun tersenyum. Yixing yang menyadari itu pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak ada disana untuk membantumu. Aku sedang berada di Changsa. Junmyeon sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan akupun langsung pergi kesini untuk membantu merawat anakmu."

"Terimakasih Xing, kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

Sementara Yixing dan Luhan sibuk berbincang, suster yang lainnya sibuk memeriksa kembali keadaan anaknya dengan sangat telaten. Maklum, Yixing adalah Suster senior disini.

"Suster Zhang, aku sudah memeriksa keadaan Zi Qin, dan tanda vitalnya stabil."

Yixing yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan seolah-olah mengatakan itu adalah hal yang melegakan. Dan saat itu juga Luhan melihat name tag suster mungil bermata bulat yang selama ini merawat anaknya tersebut.

Do Kyungsoo, itulah nama yang Luhan lihat di name tag suster tersebut. Dari namanya sepertinya suster itu bukan orang China batinnya, mungkin juga suter itu orang China yang mempunyai darah Korea seperti Baekhyun. Umurnya mungkin sepantar Baekhyun, dengan logat bahasa mandarin yang masih terdengar sedikit aneh.

Luhan pun menyimpulkan bahwa suster itu memang bukanlah orang China. Kenapa saat kemarin Luhan tidak sadar? Ah, mungkin karena ia terlalu panik dengan keadaan Baekhyun jadi ia tidak sadar tentang logat aneh yang meskipun samar dapat didengar olehnya. Luhan hampir larut dalam lamunannya mengenai asal suster tersebut sampai suara Yixing mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan jelaskan kepada keluarga pasien Kyung,"

.

Kyungsoo sedikit gugup menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di ruangan itu. Yixing itu seniornya, kenapa ia yang harus menjelaskan? Kyungsoo baru 1 tahun belakangan ini bekerja di Beijing. Ia takut bahasa mandarinnya salah. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan mata Yixing yang mencoba untuk meyakinkannya, Kyunsoo akhirnya pun menjelaskan itu kepada keluarga pasien. Semoga tidak salah batin Kyungsoo.

"Tadi yang saya lakukan adalah pemeriksaan terakhir untuk Zi Qin sebelum dibawa pulang ke rumah, karena tanda vitalnya stabil maka Zi Qin sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang. Saya akan memberitahu Dokter Kim untuk segera mengurus berkas kepulangan Zi Qin. Saya pamit dulu untuk melaporkannya kepada Dokter Kim."

Selama Kyungsoo pergi, Luhan dan keluarganya pun menceritakan permasalah dan kebingungan mereka kepada Yixing yang ditanggapi Yixing dengan senyuman maklum dan jawaban yang membuat Luhan dan keluarganya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Akan ku bawakan salah satu suster disini untukmu membantu mengasuh anakmu."

"Benarkah itu Xing?" Jawab Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku Kepala suster disini. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya Tuan Lu." Ucap Yixing dengan kerlingan di matanya.

Luhan bersyukur memiliki Yixing dan Junmyeon sebagai temannya, ia sampai lupa kalau pemilik Rumah Sakit ini adalah mertua Yixing. Tentu saja ia dan Junmyeon bisa mengusahakan satu suster untuk bekerja mengasuh Zi Qin. Lagipula suster pasti lebih mengerti kesehatan dan perkembangan Zi Qin dengan baik daripada pengasuh biasa. tak masalah jika Luhan harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Zi Qin. Peninggalan Baekhyun yang terakhir, Buah dari cinta mereka.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan Junmyeon di sampingnya. Junmyeon meminta Luhan menandatangani berkas yang ada pada Kyungsoo sementara Yixing dan Junmyeon berdiskusi masalah Luhan dan keluarga yang tidak bisa mengeurus bayinya. Dan Junmyeon pun menyetujui usul Yixing. Setelah menandatangani berkas tersebut Kyungsoo pamit untuk kembali ke bagian resepsionis, meninggalkan keluarga Luhan dengan Yixing dan Junmyeon.

.

"Kau boleh memilih salah satu dari suster kami, Lu. Kami mempunyai banyak suster yang bisa kau pekerjakan untuk merawat Zi Qin." Tawar Junmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Terimakasih Junmyeon." Jawab Luhan yang disambut anggukan anggun dari pasangan tenaga kesehatan tersebut.

"Kau bisa menuju ruang para suster dan ditemani Yixing. Pilihlah yang menurutmu terbaik untuk Zi Qin, Lu. Aku masih harus memeriksa pasien yang lain. Tidak apa kan?" yang disambut anggukan Luhan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku tanpa kalian." Ucap Luhan mewakili ucapan terimakasih yang sudah sekian kali ia sebutkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Yixing kemudian mengajak Luhan menuju ke ruangan suster di dekat meja resepsionis, namun Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu yang membuat dahi Yixing berkerut heran.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu masuk ke ruangan yang berisi penuh perempuan itu Xing." Sahut Luhan dengan cengiran canggung diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa memilih, aku rasa dia orang yang cocok." Jawaban Luhan membuat dahi Yixing yang berkerut heran kembali lagi seperti semula. "Siapa yang kau maksud itu Lu?"

"Aku pilih dia." Jawab Luhan. "Dia?" Tanya Yi Xing dengan nada penasarannya.

"Ya, Dia Do Kyungsoo. Selama ini aku melihatnya selalu merawat Zi Qin dengan telaten. Kurasa dia merupakan pilihan terbaik." Jawab Luhan yang menghasilkan senyum simpul di wajah wanita berlesung pipit tersebut.

.

.

Zhang Yi Xing menghampiri Kyungsoo setelahnya. Karena Luhan akan membawa pulang Zi Qin sekaligus Kyungsoo agar langsung bisa bekerja untuk merawat Zi Qin.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Suara Yi Xing yang lembut namun tegas sebagai kepala suster membuat seisi ruangan tersebut sunyi senyap, dan mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya bereaksi membulatkan matanya kaget. Ada apa seniornya yang satu itu memanggilnya? Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan saat menjelaskan kepada keluarga pasien tadi? Batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tunggu kau di ruanganku," Suara Yi Xing menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi batinnya. Dan Kyungsoo pun pergi mengekori Yi Xing ke ruangannya.

Di ruangannya Yi Xing menjelaskan keadaan Luhan dan keluarganya kepada Kyungsoo. Dan Yi Xing meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantu mereka. Yi Xing tahu Kyungsoo adalah wanita baik hati dan ia yakin Kyungsoo akan menerima tawarannya.

"Gajimu akan dibayar olehnya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang kau terima dari Rumah Sakit ini."

Kyungsoo tetap bergeming di tempatnya, ini bukan masalah gaji. ia bingung dengan tawaran mendadak seperti ini. kalau ia menerima tawaran ini berarti dia akan tinggal di rumah Pria itu. Dan apa yang akan orangtuanya katakan nanti. Orang tuanya menjujung tinggi adat timur yang masih menganggap tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan merupakan hal tabu.

"Luhan tinggal dengan orang tuanya," sahut Yi Xing tiba-tiba seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu karena isi pikirannya tertebak oleh Seniornya yang baik hati itu. Dan ia pun meyakinkan dirinya atas keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Baiklah Suster Zhang, saya menerima tawaran itu."

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan itu Kyungsoo dan Yi Xing pergi ke ruangan tempat Zi Qin di rawat bersama-sama untuk menemui keluarga Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo untuk memperkenalkan diri ke sekumpulan orang di depannya ini. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo cukup gugup dan takut. Namun ketika dua orang wanita disana menghampiri dan memeluknya secara bergantian membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

"Perkenalkan Aku Li Yin, ibu dari Luhan. Aku adalah neneknya Zi Qin. Dan yang itu adalah Hangeng, suamiku." Tunjuk Li Yin kearah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki paras kurang lebih sama seperti Luhan.

"Aku Sungmin, Ibu dari Baekhyun. Dan itu adalah Byun Kyuhyun suamiku." Ujar wanita yang lainnya. yang membuat Kyungsoo tahu darimana wajah menyenangkan Baekhyun yang berasal dari ayahnya dan manisnya wanita itu pasti turunan dari ibunya.

"Kami berterimakasih kepadamu karena sudah mau membantu kami untuk mengurus Zi Qin, Kyungsoo." Ujar pria yang Kyungsoo tahu sebagai Hangeng.

"Saya mengerti keadaannya Tuan, namun saya meminta maaf jika nanti ada kendala di komunikasi karena bahasa mandarin saya belum lancar." ujar Kyungsoo sopan.

"_Tenang saja, aku bisa bahasa Byun juga orang Korea. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu."_Sahut Luhan dengan Bahasa Korea yang baru membuka suaranya sejak tadi Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan ini. membuat Kyungsoo melongo tidak menyangka lelaki ini tahu ia berasal dari Korea dan bisa berbahasa Korea.

"_Itu benar Kyungsoo, tau tak perlu khawatir tentang kendala bahasa." _Tambah Kyuhyun.

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo dibawa oleh Luhan dan kekuarganya ke kediaman Tuan Han. Dengan Zi Qin yang berada di dalam dekapannya selama perjalanan itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan rombongan keluarga Luhan sampai di kediaman Tuan Han, setelah menunjukan kamar Luhan yang berisi box bayi Zi Qin dan menaruh bayi mungil itu disana. Li Yin mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling rumah yang cukup besar itu. Dan Kyungsoo mengingat- ingat tempat-tempat yang ia butuhkan seperti dapur, ruang makan dan juga tempat-tempat yang tidak perlu untuk dimasuki –menurutnya- seperti ruang kerja Luhan dan Ayahnya.

"Kau bisa menempati kamar di lantai 2, karena kamar di lantai 1 Cuma ada 2 dan sudah dipakai olehku dan Hangeng juga oleh Luhan. Luhan takut ketinggian jadi ia memakai kamar di lantai bawah sedangkan kamar tamu jadi di lantai 2. Tidak apa-apa kan kyung?" tutur Li Yin dengan semangat.

"Tidak apa apa Nyonya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Sebelum kita berangkat pulang aku sudah menyuruh beberapa maid untuk membereskan kamarmu, mungkin sekarang sudah rapi dan kau bisa melihat-lihat kamarmu Kyung."

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Terimakasih."

Setelah itu Li Yin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk membiasakan diri dengan kamarnya tersebut.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, namun dengan penataan letak barang dan cahaya yang baik membuat kamar itu terlihat lega dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Ranjang Queen size dengan warna putih dan ukiran coklat sebagai motifnya , ada Lukisan diatasnya, ditambah meja nakas di samping kirinya yang diatasnya berisi lampu tidur dan telepon. Disisi lain ada seperangkat meja untuk make up dan dua sofa putih lagi di sisi lainnya. Kamar dengan dominan warna cream itu pun terasa pas untuk Kyungsoo.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya dari kamar barunya tersebut. Dan di depan pintunya ia melihat Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Kini ia memakai celana jeans putih dengan dipadu kemeja berwarna biru tua polos dan sebuah jam tangan. Yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu," ucap Luhan yang dibalas senyuman dan gelengan Kyungsoo. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat kamar saja."

"Maaf jika membawamu mendadak kemari, Jika kau ingin mengambil barang-barangmu akan kutemani."

Luhan orangnya to the point, itu catatan pertama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ia tidak membawa barang apapun ke tempat ini. Dia akan memakai baju apa nanti.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap," Baru saja Kyungsoo akan melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Tapi bisakah sebelum pergi kau mengajariku cara mengganti popok Zi Qin? Daritadi dia terus menangis."

Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya, dan mengikuti Luhan di balik punggungnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan, suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Luhan tidak terbiasa melihat orang lain di kamarnya selain Baekhyun istrinya, dan Kyungsoo pun belum pernah berduaan di dalam kamar dengan seorang lelaki. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika tadi ada Li Yin yang menemani.

"Di mana perlengkapan bayinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak di jawab oleh Luhan. Melainkan Pria itu melangkah ke sebuah lemari kecil yang berisi beragam perlengkapan bayi di dalamnya. Dan Kyungsoo pun mulai memilih baju yang akan digunakan Zi Qin, dan menyiapkannya diatas ranjang Luhan.

"Kurasa aku akan sekalian memandikannya, apakah ada air hangat dan bak bayinya?"

"Ada, Kau tinggal masuk ke dalam Kamar Mandi dan semua perlengkapannya ada disana."

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkannya." Dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju Kamar mandi dalam ruangan itu.

"Tuan Lu, apakah kau bisa membawa Zi Qin kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi, namun setelah beberapa lama tidak mendapat respon Kyungsoo pun heran dan mencoba untuk melihat Luhan. Apakah pria itu masih disana atau malah sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa yang Kyungsoo Lihat di depan matanya adalah pemandangan yang lucu menurutnya. Luhan yang sedang berusaha menggendong Zi Qin, yang ternyata tidak berhasil itu membuat gadis cantik ini tersenyum manis. Wajar jika Luhan kaku dan bingung seperti itu, ia kan anak tunggal. Jadi tidak punya pengalaman dalam berhadapan dengan bayi.

Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung bagaimana ia akan mencoba menggendong Zi Qin. Kyungsoo pun menepuk pundak pria itu dan berkata, "Biar aku contohkan dan kau perhatikan ya." Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat betapa terampilnya Kyungsoo dalam merawat bayi tersenyum senang di dalam hati. Ia tidak salah dalam memilih orang batinnya.

"Sekarang kau coba apa yang aku contohkan tadi," Titah Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang membuat wajah Luhan berubah pucat.

"Aku takut ia akan jatuh." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau kan Ayahnya, Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada Ayah yang berniat menyakiti putrinya bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan senyuman keibuannya yang membuat diri Luhan menjadi lebih yakin untuk menggendong putrinya sendiri.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo membantu Luhan untuk menggendong Zi Qin. Walaupun masih kaku, setidaknya Luhan sudah bisa menggendong Zi Qin.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyiapkan air hangat yang dirasa sudah pas untuk memandikan Zi Qin, Luhan pun memberikan Zi Qin yang ada di tangannya ke Kyungsoo untuk dimandikan, dan ia pun hanya memperhatikan interaksi Kyungsoo yang terus mengajak ngobrol Zi Qin seolah-olah bayinya itu mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan hal itu membuat hati Luhan menghangat, tanpa sadar pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Andaikan Baekhyun yang sedang memandikan Zi Qin, ia pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi, batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

N

Nah, sudah sampai ke chapter dimana kyungsoo udah muncul. Maaf ya moment Hansoo nya emag belum banyak karena merka baru berinteraksi disini. Ntar jatuhnya aneh kalo mereka langsung deket. Ntar ada waktunya kok. Jadi sabar aja ya hehehe

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat para reader yang setia baca ff ini, yang nunggu ff ini, yang follow dan favorite, yang review apalagi. Saya gabisa mengucapkan kata-kata apalagi selain terimakasih. Respon kalian itu jadi semangat buat saya. Terimakasih sekali lagi.

Saya update lagi tahun depan ya! hehehe Happy new year all :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini di kediaman keluarga Han terlihat lebih berwarna setelah dua minggu kepergian menantu mereka dari rumah itu. Luhan sedikit lega melihat ibunya sudah bisa tersenyum tulus kembali hari ini. Setelah Zi Qin pulang ke rumah tadi siang, senyum tulus ibunya sudah mulai terkembang kembali.

Selama ini Luhan tahu ibunya tersenyum hanya untuk membuatnya tidak khawatir. Luhan selalu memergoki ibunya menangis di perpustakaan rumahnya pada malam hari sambil menggenggam album pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun dan bergumam kenapa harus anak dan menantunya yang mengalami ini, tentang rasa kesepian yang kembali melandanya dan beberapa hal lainnya yang membuat Luhan semakin terluka.

Dan harapan Luhan untuk membuat ibunya kembali tersenyum terkabul setelah Zi Qin hadir di tengah-tengah mereka malam ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Setelah aku mengajari Luhan beberapa hal dasar seperti menggendong dan mengganti popok ataupun pakaian Zi Qin kami langsung menuju apartemenku untuk membawa keperluanku selama tinggal disana. Karena Luhan bilang aku tidak perlu menggunakan seragam perawat atau Baby Sitter seperti Pengasuh lainnya maka aku hanya membawa beberapa baju milikku saja.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pun kami tidak bicara banyak, Luhan hanya menanyakan dimana apartemenku dan bahkan ia hanya menunggu di parkiran walaupun aku sudah menawarkannya untuk mampir ke apartemenku.

Sifat dingin Pria itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun aku memakluminya, mungkin saja Pria itu masih sangat berduka kehilangan istrinya. Orang bodoh sekalipun tahu bahwa Pria itu sangat mencintai istrinya, keadaan di Ruang Operasi waktu itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya dimataku, bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai istrinya Baekhyun.

Setelah mengantarku, kami langsung kembali menuju kediaman keluarga Han, Luhan bilang jika keluarganya sudah menunggu di rumah untuk makan malam bersama.

Pada makan malam itu semuanya berjalan lancar, Ayah Ibu Luhan menerimaku dengan baik. mereka menanyakan asal usulku kenapa bisa kerja di Beijing sedangkan orang tua ku berada di Korea, disini tinggal dengan siapa dan dimana, dan hal-hal dasar lainnya dalam membangun sebuah percakapan, dengan Luhan yang hanya diam namun tetap memperhatikan percakapan kami.

Percakapan itu terasa hangat dan itu membuatku merindukan rumah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangis Zi Qin dari kamar yang membuatku reflek untuk permisi meninggalkan ruang makan dan melihat Zi Qin ke dalam kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dari box bayi Zi Qin kearah pintu kamar, dan melihat Luhan datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa Zi Qin haus, setelah mandi tadi ia belum makan lagi. Akan aku siapkan makanan untuknya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi makananmu belum habis," sahut luhan yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Zi Qin pasti sudah sangat lapar." Kyungsoo pun menggendong Zi Qin dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. "Tolong kau gendong dia dulu agar dia lebih tenang, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkannya susu." Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan, dan mereka pun melangkah bersama keluar kamar. Kyungsoo kearah dapur, sedangkan Luhan kearah Ruang makan menemui orang tuanya yang sempat khawatir mendengar tangisan Zi Qin.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Lu?" Tanya Hangeng yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya itu.

"Zi Qin lapar ba." Jawab Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ia tempati tadi.

"Kau sudah bisa menggendongnya Lu?" Tanya Li Yin dengan antusias yang dijawab senyuman oleh Luhan.

"Kyungsoo yang mengajarkannya," Jawab Luhan masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Perlahan Pria itu mengarahkan bayi mungil itu kearah wajahnya dan mulai menciumi wajah Zi Qin. Membuat Li Yin dan Hangeng tersenyum dan sekaligus terharu.

Kyungsoo pun datang dengan membawa sebotol susu di tangannya, Luhan yang menyadari itu pun menyerahkan Zi Qin kepada Kyungsoo untuk disusui.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan dan mengambil alih Zi Qin dari Luhan dan mulai menyusuinya. Sesekali Luhan juga mengusap pipi Zi Qin yang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo.

Sungguh sebuah potret keluarga kecil yang bahagia batin Hangeng dan Li Yin.

.

.

.

Keadaan Malam hari itu tidak bisa dibilang baik untuk Luhan, Zi Qin terus menangis terus menerus dan ia pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia sudah dua kali bolak balik untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo, yang pertama gadis itu membuatkan susu Zi Qin dan yang kedua ia mengganti popoknya, Luhan tidak enak jika membangunkan gadis itu kembali. Ini baru jam 3 pagi dan Zi Qin sudah menangis sebanyak 3 kali.

Suara ketukan di depan pintunya membuatnya meninggalkan Zi Qin sejenak. Dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum di depan pintunya.

"Aku sedang ke dapur dan mendengar tangisan Zi Qin. Jadi aku kesini untuk mengeceknya."

Betapa leganya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini. Tanpa banyak kata Luhan menyingkir dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Zi Qin yang masih menangis, dan menggendongnya.

"Kurasa dia haus," Ucap Kyungsoo yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Luhan. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Bayi itu tidak seperti kita orang dewasa, mereka tidak akan cukup minum susu tiga kali sekali Tuan, bahkan pada umumnya bayi akan lapar 3 jam sekali."

Penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan sedikit mengerti.

"Aku akan membuat susu, Anda bisa menggendongnya dulu."

Tidak lama Kyungsoo pun kembali lagi ke kamar Luhan dan menggendong kembali Zi Qin. Dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang tersebut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, sehari-hari inilah pekerjaanku." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat sampai Kyungsoo buka suara, "Ada 3 kondisi yang menyebabkan bayi menangis, yang pertama ia lapar, yang kedua ia ngompol atau buang air, yang ketiga ia merasa tak nyaman atau terganggu, misalnya seperti di gigit semut atau nyamuk dan lain-lainnya."

Luhan mengangguk mencerna info yang baru diketahuinya itu, "Lalu apakah semua bayi akan terbangun pada malam hari seperti ini?"

"Hampir semua memang begitu, tapi kita bisa meminimalisir frekuensinya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengalihakan pandangannya dari Zi Qin ke Luhan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya, bayi pada umumnya lapar 3 jam sekali, pada siang hari kita bisa membangunkannya untuk minum susu setiap 3 jam itu. Dengan tujuan bayi bisa lebih banyak beraktivitas pada siang hari dan kelelahan pada malam harinya sehingga bisa tidur lebih pulas, seperti kita orang dewasa. Tapi perlu diwaspadai juga karena bayi yang terlalu banyak tidur juga tidak baik Tuan," Jelas Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, tak lama Luhan pun menguap karena kantuk yang menyerang.

"Tuan bisa tidur, nanti aku yang akan menjaganya," ucap Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan menguap.

Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan pelan, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Bukankan Tuan besok akan bekerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo melihat mata Luhan yang sudah layu. Pria itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Tipe orang keras kepala pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan kondisi ini tuan, yang ada nanti anda jatuh sakit. Zi Qin membutuhkan ayahnya untuk tetap sehat." Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan mengalah dan beranjak tidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan."

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangung karena tangisan Zi Qin. Ia sampai tidak menyadari tertidur di sofa samping box bayi Zi Qin. Yang lebih parah ia melihat Luhan sudah bangun dan ada disampingnya sedang melihat Box bayi Zi Qin dan sedang mencoba mengganti popoknya. Dengan sedikit panik Kyungsoo bangun dan meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Tuan," Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengagetkan Luhan.

"Tidak apa, kau juga manusia yang butuh istirahat. Lain kali pilihlah tempat yang lebih baik untuk tidur agar tubuhmu tidak sakit nantinya." Ujar Luhan yang masih sibuk berkutat mengganti popok Zi Qin.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa mengganti popok Zi Qin sendiri meskipun hasilnya masih tidak serapih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan Luhan sampai Pria itu selesai memakaikan popok Zi Qin. Dan untuk memecah keheningan Kyungsoo pun membuka percakapan,

"Tuan, bolehkah nanti siang aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang masih tertinggal."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih memperhatikan Zi Qin tanpa menolehkan kepala kearah Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang mencoba bersabar atas dinginnya sifat Tuannya itu.

"Baiklah saya pamit dulu Tuan,"

"Luhan," sahut Luhan singkat yang membuat alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah.

"Saya pamit dulu Tuan Luhan," ulang Kyungsoo lagi yang membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo, membuat napas Kyungsoo tertahan beberapa detik.

"Panggil aku Luhan tanpa embel-embel Tuan, aku merasa terlalu tua dengan sebutan itu. Lagipula usia kita tidak terlampau jauh."

"Baiklah Luhan, saya pergi,"

"Tidak usah menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu Kyung,"

"Eh- ah- Baiklah Lu, aku pergi dulu." Itu pertamakalinya Luhan memanggil namanya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit canggung.

"Ya, jangan terlalu lama, Zi Qin membutuhkanmu di rumah." Yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan anggukan.

.

.

Kyungsoo datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil barang-barang yang masih tertinggal di lokernya. Ia sudah bekerja disini selama 1 tahun, sebenarnya ia berat meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit, namun disisi lain ia ingin membantu Luhan dan keluarga, melihat Luhan yang tidak bisa menggendong bayinya sendiri karena takut melukainya membuat Kyungsoo yakin kalau keputusannya menerima pekerjaan ini tidaklah salah. Semoga orang tuanya di Korea mengerti nanti.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengambil pekerjaan itu dan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit?"

Suara yang sudah tidak asing ini menerpa telinga Kyungsoo, Suara temannya Taemin yang berasal dari Korea sepertinya.

Kyungsoo menutup lokernya dan menghadap ke arah Taemin, "entahlah, tapi Luhan dan keluarganya membutuhkan bantuan Min,"

"Wow, Baru sehari kau tinggal disana kau sudah memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel Tuan? Daebak!" Seru Taemin histeris dengan senyum kegirangan.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia lupa jika Taemin adalah sumber dari segala gossip. Satu Rumah Sakit pasti akan tahu jika Taemin Sang Ratu Gosip sudah menyebarkan sebuah berita.

"Kumohon Taemin ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Dia hanya seorang Duda muda yang baru ditinggal istrinya. Ia tidak bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri."

"Tapi mengapa harus kau, Kyung?" Tanya Taemin dengan muka berpikir.

"Hanya aku? Bukankah Suster Zhang sudah memberitahu kalian? Aku kira karena tidak ada yang mau dank arena aku yang paling baru disini makannya aku yang dikirim." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tampang polos dan kagetnya.

"Entahlah Kyung, lagipula kau beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan Duren itu." Ujar Taemin dengan berseri-seri.

"Duren?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung yang membuat Taemin menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Duren itu Duda keren, masa kau tidak tahu istilah itu!" Sahut Taemin kesal yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan muka polos dan gumaman o panjang.

"Haduh Kyung kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini! ini kesempatan emas kau tahu!" Ujar Taemin dengan semangat berapi-api yang membuat Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena tidak mengerti apa maksud Taemin.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang pasti aku selalu medoakan kesuksesan dan kebahagiaanmu Kyung, aku harus kembali ke ruangan. Sudah waktunya untuk memberikan obat. Dadah!" Taemin pun langsung pergi dari tempat loker ruang ganti itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Tae-tae!" sahut Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit untuk pulang ke rumah Luhan. Dan di jalan ia bertemu Suster Zhang.

"Kyung!" Sapa Yi Xing yang sedang melewati lorong itu, ia kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Suster Zhang," sapa Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana?"

"Baik, Suster Zhang,"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Kyungsoo heran, kenapa Yi Xing menanyakan Luhan?

"Tuan Lu orang yang sangat dingin." Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yi Xing dengan menyebut Luhan sebagai Tuan, ia tidak mau Yi Xing salah paham seperti Taemin tadi.

Yi Xing memegang bahu Kyungsoo, "Kau harus memaklumi itu, soo" ujarnya yang dijawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Maafkan aku Suster Zhang, aku harus segera pergi. Aku takut meninggalkan Zi Qin terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, hati-hati kyung, jangan lupa untuk sering mampir kesini. Teman- temanmu pasti akan senang, terutama Taemin."

"Baiklah Suster Zhang, Saya pamit dulu." Kemudian Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kediaman keluarga Han.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menjalani hari-hari berikutnya dengan lancar, meskipun setiap malam ia harus bolak-balik menuju kamar Luhan, baik itu karena Luhan yang memanggil atau karena Kyungsoo yang memang sedang bangun untuk mengecek keadaan Zi Qin. Bahkan tak jarang Luhan menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa di samping Box Bayi Zi Qin.

Dua minggu yang dijalani Kyungsoo dan Luhan seperti itu terus, membuat Li Yin tidak tahan juga melihat Kyungsoo yang kerap kali tertidur di sofa. Li Yin tahu betapa lelahnya jadi ibu muda. Meskipun disini secara teknis Kyung bukanlah seorang ibu. Kondisi Luhan juga mulai menurun, ia sudah merasakan pusing dan kantung mata menggantung tebal di wajahnya.

"Setiap Malam Zi Qin selalu menangis, lebih baik jika ia satu kamar denganmu, soo." Usul Li Yin pada saat makan malam pada hari itu.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik seperti itu Nyonya, tapi di kamarku tidak ada Box bayi. Zi Qin masih memerlukannya." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Tidurlah di kamarku jika kau tidak keberatan." Kyungsoo hampir tersedak makanannya, ia tidak salah dengar kan? batinnya. Itu suara Luhan.

"Betul Kyung, Luhan jadi tidak perlu bolak-balik kamarmu setiap malam, dan kau juga bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, tidak perlu tidur di sofa, itu akan mambuat tubuhmu sakit."

.

Luhan POV

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sampai menawarkan gadis itu untuk tidur di kamarku. Walaupun secara teknis gadis itu memang sudah sering tidur di kamarku tapi tetap saja. Hanya ada satu ranjang di kamarku. Kalau kami tidur satu ranjang? Ah tidak, pastinya itu akan terasa aneh dan asing. Aku juga tidak ingin mengkhianati Baekhyun. Ranjang itu terlalu berarti untukku.

Tapi aku juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus memanggil Kyungsoo bolak balik kamarnya. Sedangkan intensitas Zi Qin untuk menangis akhir- akhir ini lebih sering.

.

"Besok akan ku tambahkan ranjang baru dikamarku," ujar Luhan final.

"Kalau begitu kau bersedia kan Kyung?" Ujar Hangeng kali ini.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, dan mengangguk pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo mulai tidur di kamar Luhan, meskipun sudah berulang kali ia berada di kamar ini bahkan sering ketiduran tidak membuat rasa gugupnya hilang.

Ayolah mereka hanya akan tidur bersama di dalam satu ruangan, bukan untuk melakukan malam pertama. Ranjang mereka juga berbeda, kenapa aku harus segugup ini? Batin Kyungsoo.

Luhan memang menambah Rajang dengan ukuran single bed di sebelah ranjangnya dengan Baekhyun. Yang memang diperuntukan untuk Kyungsoo. Karena bagaimanapun juga sebagai Pria Luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang jika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa sedangkan ia tertidur nyaman di ranjang. Luhan merasa berdosa, tapi ia tidak bisa memindahkan Kyungsoo untuk tidur di ranjangnya, karena itu merupakan tempat sakralnya dengan istrinya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk membeli ranjang baru sebagai jalan tengahnya. ia tidak harus bolak balik ke kamar Kyungsoo, tetap seruangan dengan Zi Qin dan ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena Kyungsoo tidak tidur di sofa.

Namun Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau keputusannya ini akan berdampak besar pada hubungan mereka.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N

Terimakasih banyak buat semua masukannya, aku bakal nyoba memperbaikin tulisan aku biar lebih bagus dan enak dibaca sama kalian.

Terimakasih yang ga bosen bosen aku sampein buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite. Buat yang udah baca ff ini, buat yang nunggu ff ini (emang ada? Hahaha). Pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian. Kalian yang udah bikin aku buat cepet nyelesain fict ini.

See you in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Luhan, dua orang yang berbeda gender itu pun sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai salah satunya memecah kehengingan itu.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku." Ujar Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo hampir copot. Pria itu benar-benar tau saat yang tepat untuk membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Sama-sama Luhan," Kyungsoo pun membalikan tubuhnya kearah Luhan yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Jadi mereka sedang berhadapan di ranjang masing-masing.

"Pasti ini semua memberatkanmu ya?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung dijawab gelengan dan kata tidak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sama sekali Lu, aku melakukan ini semua untuk Zi Qin. Anak itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan. Ia terlalu mudah untuk dicintai" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke Box bayi di belakangnya.

"Ya, dia jadi terlihat lebih menggembung sekarang, pipinya menjadi seperti bakpau. Terimaksih sudah mengurusnya dengan baik." Luhan juga ikut memperhatikan Bayi yang ada di dalam Box itu.

"Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri, dari awal kelahirannya memang aku yang mengurusnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Bahkan kau yang mendampingi Baekhyun di Ruang Operasi itu." Yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh langsung ke arahnya.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan aku juga belum berterimakasih untuk yang satu itu." Yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh manis.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan hal itu berkali-kali, kau tahu?"

Luhan pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, tapi kurasa ucapanku saja tidak cukup untuk membalas semuanya Kyung,"

.

.

.

Empat minggu telah berlalu, Kyungsoo sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa untuk tidur seruangan dengan Luhan, disaat-saat tertentu seperti Luhan sedang mandi atau berganti baju Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya pasti akan keluar kamar untuk menghindari kecanggungan yang akan melingkupi keduanya.

Karena Kyungsoo pernah sekali langsung masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk karena Zi Qin yang menangis –biasanya juga sepeti itu- namun saat itu Kyungsoo lupa jika Luhan sedang mandi sore, yang berakhir dengan Kyungsoo melihat tubuh topless Luhan yang sedang memilih baju di lemarinya.

Ayolah, Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang anak gadis biasa yang belum penah menjamah dan terjamah oleh siapapun, melihat pandangan seperti itu di depannya tentunya membuat pipinya merona dan dadanya berdegup cepat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menengok dan bertingkah selayaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo jadi menghindarinya yang membuat Luhan jadi salah tingkah dan bingung untuk memulai percakapan.

Dan mulai saat itu Kyungsoo membuat catatan pada dirinya untuk ikut membawa Zi Qin keluar saat Luhan mandi, jadi ketika bayi itu menangis Kyungsoo bisa langsung mengatasinya tanpa harus takut terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

.

.

.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan keluarga Luhan juga semakin dekat, Li Yin dan Hangeng menjadi jauh lebih terbuka padanya. Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin sedang mengantar Li Yin dan Hangeng ke bandara. Mereka mendapat undangan pernikahan dari kolega bisnisnya di Perancis. Dan itu hanya memakan waktu 3 hari menurut Hangeng. Dan artinya Kyungsoo hanya akan tinggal bertiga saja dengan Zi Qin dan Luhan.

"Grandma dan Grandpa pasti akan merindukanmu sayang," Ujar Li yin sambil mengecup sayang pipi gembul Zi Qin. Disusul oleh Hangeng yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Berhati-hatilah Tuan dan Nyonya, ini mulai memasuki musim dingin, kalian harus menjaga kesehatan kalian." Ujar Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi kekehan mereka berdua.

"Pasti Kyung, kami akan menjaga kondisi kami. Kami titip Luhan dan Zi Qin ya. Luhan tidak begitu tahan udara dingin. Dia akan demam setelahnya" Ujar Li Yin.

Yang dijawab oleh Kyungsoo, "Baiklah Nyonya, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Li Yin pun menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, "Panggil aku mama kyung, sudah lama aku menginginkan anak perempuan. Jadi ku mohon panggilah aku mama."

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku baba," Ujar Hangeng dengan senyuman kebapakannya.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya, ia jadi ingat orang tuanya di Korea sana. Dan ia merindukan rumah. Berada di tengah-tengah Hangeng dan Li Yin mengingatkannya pada Ryewook dan Yesung yang sudah tidak ditemuinya setahun belakangan ini.

"Hey, jangan menangis seperti itu, kau terlihat tidak cantik lagi nanti." Li Yin megusap air mata Kyungsoo yang sudah tumpah beberapa tetes tanpa disadarinya.

"Iya ma, aku hanya merindukan Appa dan Eomma di Rumah."

Hangeng bisa melihat kerinduan yang terpancar jelas di kedua manik mata gadis itu,"Kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu Kyung," Ucap Hangeng yang membuat senyum menguar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Iya ba, Berhati-hatilah."

.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan pulang kerja dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, wajahnya pucat, dan badannya panas, bahkan tidak sadar. Luhan diantar oleh seseorang yang bernama Kai. Kyungsoo pun meminta Kai untuk membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan tubuh Luhan, dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan kompresan dan beberapa alat lainnya. setelah itu dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dan mengompres Luhan.

"39 derajat Celsius, demamnya cukup tinggi." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Kai.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Kai penasaran yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kai baru menyadari jika ada ranjang lain di ruangan ini, ia terlalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Dan kau tidur di sini?" Tanya Kai dengan ucapan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Yang dijawab anggukan polos oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa orang didepannya ini terlihat tidak senang, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo lebih mementingkan keadaan Luhan daripada tatapan Pria itu yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan olehnya.

Tangan Kai mengepal erat, ia tahu jika sahabatnya ini menyewa seorang suster untuk dipekerjakan di rumahnya. Namun ia hanya tahu sebatas itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika suster itu adalah suster yang membuat dadanya berdegup cepat di Rumah Sakit ketika menunggu Baekhyun Operasi saat itu. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali, Kai sudah beberapa kali ke Rumah Sakit itu lagi untuk mencari suster cantik di depannya ini, namun nihil. Kai tidak pernah menemukannya. Dan sekarang ia menemukan suster itu di Rumah sahabatnya. Dan bahkan mereka tidur sekamar!

"Anda mau minum apa Tuan, biar Saya siapkan," Ujar Kyungsoo ramah pada akhirnya.

Kai mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum di hadapan Kyungsoo, "Tidak perlu. Sudah malam dan lebih baik aku segera pulang."

Setelah itu Kai berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan berjanji pada dirinya sedniri untuk meminta cerita dari Luhan sejelas-jelasnya dan selengkap-lengkapnya.

.

.

Luhan masih di balut pakaian kerja, Kyungsoo bingung apakah ia harus mengganti bajunya atau tidak. Tapi melihat peluh Luhan yang sudah membasahi sebagian besar bajunya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan tekad untuk mengganti pakaian Luhan. Toh sebagai suster ia juga sudah sering melakukan hal ini kepada pasiennya.

Setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan yang lama dengan dirinya sendiri Kyungsoo pun mengganti baju kerja Luhan dengan sebuah piyama yang Kyungsoo temukan di lemari Luhan. Dan setelah beberapa saat pun demam Luhan berangsur turun.

.

.

Kyungsoo merjapkan matanya, Jam menunjukan pukul 1 pagi dan Zi Qin menangis. Pasti ngompol, pikirnya. Setelah di cek ternyata Zi Qin tidak mengompol, saat diberi susu pun tidak mau. Itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit cemas. Tak lama terdengar suara lenguhan Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih panik lagi.

"Eum.."

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Zi Qin kembali, dan bayi itu pun langsung tenang ketika ditaruh di Box Bayinya lagi. Mungkin bayi itu tahu ayahnya sedang kesakitan dan membutuhkan bantuan pikir Kyungsoo. Sungguh malaikat kecil.

"Baek.. Di.. ngin.."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan punggung tanganya ke dahi Luhan. Panas Luhan tinggi kembali, Kyungsoo menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ia tahu Luhan sedang mengigau, ia pun mengganti kompres yang sudah mendingin tersebut dan menggantinya lagi dengan yang baru.

"Di.. ngin…"

Seluruh tubuh Luhan menggigil, Kyungsoo mengambil selimut dari ranjangnya untuk menghangatkan Luhan.

Di saat menyelimuti Luhan, Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Luhan hingga terbaring di tempat tidur. Luhan pun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo mencoba meronta,

"Baek.. Di.. ngin.. se.. kali.."

Luhan terus terusan menggumamkan nama Baekhyun dalam igauannya yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo panas. Entah itu berasal dari panas tubuh Luhan atau hatinya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah untuk tidak meronta lagi dan tidur di dalam dekapan Luhan malam ini, dengan racauan nama Baekhyun yang menghiasi kamar itu.

Hati Kyungsoo meringis miris, kenapa ia bisa terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Lagipula apa ia berhak untuk sakit hati? Dari awal hati Pria dihadapannya ini memang hanya berisi istrinya Baekhyun, dan akan selalu seperti itu bukan?

.

.

.

Luhan sadar keesokan paginya, dan ia sudah berada di ranjangnya. Seingatnya terakhir kemarin ia sedang berjalan terhuyung karena kepalanya sakit, dan ia bertemu dengan Kai.

Ah, iya. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah berganti piama. Pasti Kai yang menggantikannya. Ia juga melihat bekas kompresan di meja nakas sebelahnya. Jika itu mungkin Kyungsoo yang melakukannya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi bubur diatasnya. Luhan pun mencoba bangkit yang ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah meletakan nampan di nakas, Kyungsoo pun membantu Luhan untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Setelah meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika ia bisa makan sendiri, Kyungsoo pun beranjak untuk memandikan Zi Qin.

Luhan telah selesai makan dan menaruh nampan beserta isinya di atas nakas yang sudah dibersihkan dari kompresan dan baskomnya oleh Kyungsoo sebelum memandikan Zi Qin tadi. Luhan merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo hari ini, apa gadis itu memakai parfum terlalu banyak sampai hidungnya masih bisa mencium aroma Kyungsoo .

Namun lama-kelamaan Luhan sadar bahwa parfum itu berada di tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingat pernah meminjam parfum Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Dan semuanya Nampak jelas di mata Luhan melihat ranjang yang biasanya selalu rapih di sebelahnya kini kusut seperti ada yang habis menidurinya. Mungkinkah? Batin Luhan.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang biasa biasa saja membuat Luhan ragu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Luhan terus mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang masih ia bisa ingat. Dan sayup- sayup sekelebat ingatan itu pun datang.

"_Baek.. Di.. ngin..", selimut Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir pelukan Baekhyun._

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia pasti sudah gila pikirnya. Memeluk wanita lain sepanjang malam di ranjangnya dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun pasti merasa terhianati. Maafkan aku Baek, sungguh aku menyesal, kuu kira itu kau. Kira-kira begitulah kalimat yang Luhan terus gumamkan dalam hati.

.

Setelah menaruh Zi Qin di Box bayinya, Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang sedang melamun, dari ekspresinya pemuda itu sepertinya sedang kalut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu?"

Tanpa memandang Kyungsoo Luhan menjawab, "Kurasa sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu jika kau mau mandi."

Dan diam adalah jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Kyungsoo merasa canggung sekarang. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah sekaku ini. setidaknya sejak mereka sekamar. Pengecualian jika awal awal mereka bertemu.

Mungkin Luhan dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, karena dia baru saja sembuh. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan keluar kamar untuk sarapan dan menyiapkan susu Zi Qin.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar merekadan menuju meja makan dimana Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis."

Sebuah kalimat penyataan yang Luhan buat, yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk mengerti. Entah mengapa nada yang digunakan Luhan berbeda dari biasanya. Terkesan lebih dingin seperti cuaca saat ini.

"Berhati-hatilah, cuaca sedang cukup dingin."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Luhan pun pergi tanpa kalimat pamit yang selalu ia ucapkan. Membuat seseorang disana merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

N

Nah loh, nambah deh karakter baru disini. Hahaha

Kira-kira ke depannya bakal gimana ya?

Kyungsoo yang belum yakin sama perasaannya dan ngerasa ga pantes untuk ngerasain hal hal seperti itu sama Luhan dan Luhan yang ngerasa kalo dia udah mengkhianati Baekhyun. Ditambah orang ketiga yaitu sahabat Luhan sendiri Kai.

Ya terimakasih buat yang udah favorite, follow, sama yang review apalagi.

Buat semua yang udah sempet baca ff ini juga terimakasih banyak. Mumpung ada waktu aku update terus, kalau udah hari senin nanti ga janji deh bisa update tiap hari apa ngga.

See you in next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang nanya umur mereka berapa ya disini. Ini dia jawabannya

Luhan : 27 tahun

Kyungsoo : 22 tahun

Kai : 25 tahun

Taemin : 22 tahun

Kris : 27 tahun

Zitao/Zizi : 25 tahun

Zi Qin : 3 bulan

.

.

.

.

Luhan pergi ke kantor hari itu walaupun sebetulnya tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih, sebenarnya perjalanan bisnisnya dua hari lagi tapi kejadian ia memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa sadar semalam membuatnya semakin kalut. Menghindar adalah cara yang paling tepat menurutnya.

Suara telepon di meja ruangannya membuat kepala yang terus-terusan menelungkup semejak kedatangannya ke kantor pun terangkat.

"Ada apa?" jawab Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Tuan Kris, dan Tuan Kai datang menemui anda Tuan." Suara sekretarisnya terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Suruh mereka masuk," jawab Luhan.

Dan tak lama terlihatlah dua Pria masuk ke ruangannya, yang satu terlihat cerah, dan yang satu terlihat lebih gelap. Tidak hanya warna kulit, tapi ekspresi mukanya pun melambangkan seperti itu.

"Ku kira hari ini kau tidak akan masuk, Lu. Aku dan Zizi baru saja berencana akan menjengukmu di rumah." Tanya Kris sambil mendudukan dirinya di Sofa disusul oleh Kai yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau akan terkejut jika kau datang ke rumahnya Kris," Sahut Kai sedikit sinis yang membuat Kris sedikit heran, dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya kearah Kai.

"Aku sangat terkejut melihat suster itu satu Kamar denganmu Lu, atau selama ini suster untuk anakmu itu hanyalah kedok? Mungkin kau yang lebih butuh 'pengasuh' daripada anakmu itu."

Luhan sadar cepat atau lambat kedua sahabatnya ini pasti mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo, namun Luhan heran kenapa Kai harus menggunakan nada sesinis itu padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Jika kau ingin berfantasi liar dengan seorang suster yang berpakaian sexy dan mendesahkan namamu di malam yang dingin datang saja ke kamar Luhan."

"Tutup mulutmu Kai! Kyungsoo bukan wanita seperti itu." Ujar Luhan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Oooh, namanya Kyungsoo, nama yang bagus untuk di desahkan. Kau tahu Lu melihat tubuhnya yang bagus ku kira ia pasti akan memberikanmu kepuasan bukan? Kenapa kau tidak berbagi sedikit dengan sahabatmu ini huh? Ku harap Baekhyun tenang disana melihat kamarnya dipakai olehmu bercinta dengan wanita lain bahkan belum genap 3 bulan kematiannya."

Kai masih menggunakan nada sinisnya. Melihat Kyungsoo satu kamar dengan Luhan membuat Kai kalut tentang kemungkinan apa saja yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Apa yang kau pikirkan jika Pria dan wanita dewasa tidur di dalam satu ruangan yang sama? Aaah pemikiran itu membuat Kai semakin kesal.

"Cukup Kai! Jaga perkataanmu!" Luhan tidak tahan mendengan ocehan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun, ia pun langsung berdiri menghampiri Kai walaupun sedikit oleng.

Kris masih diam di tempatnya mencoba mencerna kata-kata kedua sahabatnya yang bersitegang tersebut.

Luhan tidak bodoh, ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini. mereka memang terkadang suka berbicara vulgar, tapi bukan untuk wanita yang baru mereka temui. Apalagi gadis polos seperti Kyungsoo. Ooh, Mungkinkah sahabatnya itu tertarik pada Kyungsoo? Maka ia akan mengetesnya sekarang.

"Kalau memang aku sudah menikmati tubuhnya kenapa hah? Semua itu bukan urusanmu! Aku butuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan hasratku. Dan kupikir Kyungsoo tidak buruk. Kalau kau ingin mencobanya silahkan saja, Tapi tunggu sampai aku sudah bosan denganya baru kau boleh mencobanya. Selama ini servicenya selalu memuaskan."

"Jangan jadikan ia pelarianmu Brengsek!" Kai langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan sudah hampir melayangkan tinjunya kearah Luhan kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Kris.

"Kalian ini kenapa?! Tidak biasanya kalian bertengkar hanya karena seorang wanita."

Kris pun mendudukan Kai yang emosinya sedang mengebu-gebu itu.

"Kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja," Ujar Luhan malas pada akhirnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" bantah Kai tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal kalau tahu Kyungsoo yang menjadi suster di rumahku hah?"

Kai menolehkan wajahnya kearah jendela luar tanpa mau membalas tatapan Luhan yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan Pria sebrengsek itu Kai, aku tidak pernah menidurinya. Kami bahkan hampir tidak pernah bersentuhan." Kecuali untuk semalam tambah Luhan dalam hatinya.

Kai merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, ia mengenal Luhan sudah lama dan ia tahu Luhan bukanlah seorang Pria brengsek yang meniduri wanita sembarangan. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika melihat wajah Luhan.

"Kalau kau suka padanya kau bisa mendekatinya, ia selalu berada di rumahku. Di kamarku lebih tepatnya." Ujar Luhan dengan seringainya kearah Kai. Yang membuat Kai mengengok kembali kearah Luhan dengan jutaan sumpah serapah yang mengalir dalam hatinya.

Kai ingin mendekati wanita itu, ingin sekali bahkan. Tapi Kai takut ia kalah bahkan sebelum terjun ke dalam medan perang. Mengingat betapa perhatian dan telatennya wanita itu saat mengurus Luhan semalam membuat emosi dalam dirinya memuncah. Ia ingin berada di posisi Luhan.

"Bisa kalian menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Siapa itu Kyungsoo dan apa yang membuat kalian hampir saling baku hantam barusan?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya," sahut Luhan sambil mengendikan kepalanya kearah Kai, setelahnya ia pun melihat jam" Kurasa aku harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Junmyeon menungguku." Dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya dengan dua orang di dalamnya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Kris pada pemuda di depannya. Dan kemudian cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Kai seperti air yang mengalir. Dari pertemuan pertama Kai dengan Kyungsoo di depan Ruang Operasi, Pencarian di Rumah Sakit beberapakali yang tidak membuahkan hasil, hingga kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya kalut dan menebar emosinya kepada Luhan hari ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa kyungsoo itu, Bagaimana jika aku menyukainya juga? Pasti terlihat seperti drama murahan di televisi." Ujar Kris dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Akan aku adukan kau pada Zizi hingga kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu Tuan Wu!"

"Hey! Kau tau aku hanya bercanda," Teriak Kris tidak terima.

"Ah, aku mungkin akan merekomendasikan Zizi untuk mengkebirimu,"

"Kkamjong sialan!"

Pada akhirnya percakapan itu berakhir dengan pergulatan kecil di sofa ruangan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang kini berdenyut sakit, dan ia pun memilih untuk diantarkan oleh supir kantornya.

Kembali terniang percakapannya dengan Kai tadi, tidak butuh orang pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

Pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga memang cukup sering terjadi. Setelah memaki dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya mereka biasanya akan kembali berbaikan dengan sendirinya. Tapi yang membuat Luhan resah adalah kata-kata yang Kai ucapkan,

"_Ku harap Baekhyun tenang disana melihat kamarnya dipakai olehmu bercinta dengan wanita lain bahkan belum genap 3 bulan kematiannya." _

Memang Luhan tidak bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, ia hanya mendekapnya semalam suntuk, Tapi rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti hatinya semakin menjadi.

Setelah bertemu Junmyeon ia akan menemui Yi Xing untuk membagi keresahannya ini. Bercerita kepada Yi Xing pasti bisa membuat hati Luhan sedikit lega setelahnya

.

Setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Junmyeon, Luhan pun dinyatakan tidak mengalami masalah serius dalam tubuhnya. Hanya demam karena udara dingin yang memang selalu menderanya dan pola tidur yang kurang baik yang memeperburuk keadaannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah Lu?" Pada akhirnya Junmyeon membuka suaranya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai kesehatan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Menakjubkan Myeon," Jawa Luhan dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Melihatnya tumbuh dan mengecupnya setiap hari pun sudah membuatku senang. Seperti mengisi energi yang habis terkuras seharian."

"Mengenai pola tidurmu itu, apakah Zi Qin yang menyebabkannya Lu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu resiko seorang Ayah Myeon, dan aku tidak tega untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo begadang sepanjang malam ketika Zi Qin sedang rewel."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Bisakah aku makan siang dengan Yi Xing hari ini? ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tanyakan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya," yang dijawab terimakasih oleh Luhan dan berpamitan pada Junmyeon.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Luhan berada. Di restaurant keluarga dekat Rumah sakit milik keluarga Junmyeon itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu Xing, pilihlah apapun yang kau suka." Ujar Luhan sambil mengambil buku menu yang diberikan pelayan kea rah Yi Xing.

"Kau tahu porsi makanku banyak Luhan, kau akan menyesal setelahnya." Yi Xing pun menerima buku menu itu dengan kekehan manisnya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Setelah memesan beberapa menu, Yi Xing pun menutup buku menunya dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan yang masih ada disana untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Yi Xing pun langsung memulai aksinya, "Jadi Tuan Lu, apa yang kau ingin ceritakan sampai meminta ijin suamiku untuk mengajakku makan siang hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu makan," jawab Luhan yang menghasilkan pandangan tidak percaya Yi Xing.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Bagaimana keadaan Zi Qin?" pada akhirnya Yixing mengalah dan bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan selalu seperti ini, jika ada masalah ia takkan menceritakannya secara gamblang. Tetapi ia akan selalu mejawab pertanyaan Yi Xing tanpa terkecuali. Jadi Yi Xing harus jadi detektif sekarang.

"Baik, Kyungsoo mengurusnya dengan baik." jawab Luhan yang mebuat sedikit celah mulai terbuka pikir Yi Xing.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Yi Xing sempat melihat Luhan yang menghela napas sejenak. Gotcha! Ia menemukan masalahnya, batinnya.

"Kyungsoo baik, ia bisa menjadi sosok ibu untuk Zi Qin, mama dan baba menyukainya."

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Yi Xing langsung yang membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak,

"Aku?" Tunjuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yi Xing.

"Aku menyukainya, ia banyak membantuku dalam mengurus Zi Qin. Aku takkan bisa sampai pada tahap menjadi seorang Ayah tanpanya."

Percakapan itu pun terhenti karena seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman ke meja mereka.

Yi Xing pun meyeruput minumannya, dan ia hampir tersedak saat Luhan berkata, "Kyungsoo tidur di kamarku."

Here we go, Luhan memulai ceritanya batin Yixing.

"dengan ranjang yang berbeda tentu saja." Luhan buru-buru mengklarifikasi agar Yi Xing tak salah paham. Meskipun dengan tampang yang seperti sedang tidak berpikir, Yi Xing pasti sudah membuat sebuah spekulasi.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Yi Xing sabar, "semalam aku memeluknya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan aku memeluknya sepanjang malam Xing. Aku kira Kyungsoo itu Baekhyun karena aku terlalu merindukannya. Dan aku merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Yang membuatku mendiamkan Kyungsoo pagi ini."

"Kau merasa bersalah pada siapa?" Tanya Yi Xing pada akhirnya.

"Baekhyun, Xing. Aku telah mengkhianatinya." Suara Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu Lu, Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengkhianati Baekhyun, Lu. Baekhyun tau kau masih mencintainya bahkan sampai detik ini. Tapi apakah kau tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan yang tidak mengerti maksud Yi Xing.

"Pernahkan kau memikirkan Kyungsoo yang pastinya akan bingung dengan sikapmu itu Lu?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, ia tidak pernah berpikir kearah sana. Selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang ada di pikirannya.

Yi Xing menghela napasnya pelan, Pria tampan dihadapannya ini memang cendrung pasif dan lamban dalam hal ini, "Sadarlah Lu, Baekhyun sudah pergi. Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam kenangan bersamanya. Zi Qin perlu sosok ibu yang nyata. Tidak hanya bayangan Baekhyun yang hidup dalam kenanganmu."

"Tapi Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sosok ibu yang baik untuk Zi Qin." Ujar Luhan pada Yi Xing.

"Lalu kau pikir Kyungsoo akan berada disisi Zi Qin sebagai ibunya selamanya? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menemukan laki-laki yang mencintainya dan mereka menikah. Bahkan Kyungsoo akan mempunyai anaknya sendiri. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?"

Luhan baru sadar akan hal itu, ia tidak mungkin memperkejakan wanita itu selamanya. Wanita itu juga punya kehidupannya sendiri. Jongin, ya mungkin saja Pria itu yang akan mendampingi Kyungsoo kelak. Tapi kenapa Luhan merasa tidak rela jika Kyungsoo menikah? Apa karena ia takut kehilangan sosok ibu bagi Zi Qin? Entahlah, Luhan berharap kalaupun Kyungsoo menikah, jangan dalam waktu dekat. Ia masih membutuhkan Kyungsoo sebagai sosok ibu bagi Zi Qin.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu, dan selama itu juga Luhan tidak pulang ke rumah karena melakukan perjalanan bisinisnya dengan Kris dan Kai. Namun seminggu terakhir ini Luhan, Kris dan Kai selalu disibukkan dengan berkas perusahaan cabang baru di Jepang. Mereka mengejar deadline agar bisa pulang kembali ke China akhir minggu ini.

Penerbangan yang tidak terlalu lama itu tetap menguras tenaga untuk seorang Luhan yang phobia ketinggian. Luhan pun mengecek ponselnya yang ia matikan sejak 2 hari lalu. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk orang rumah. Tapi puluhan missed call dari ibunya, ayahnya dan Kyungsoo yang malah mengejutkannya.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menelepon, ternyata nomor ibunya sudah tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hall-" Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab telepon ibunya, serentetan kata-kata dari ibunya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa di hubungi hah?" Suara Li Yin yang terdengar frustasi itu membanjiri telinga Luhan.

"Maafkan aku ma-" Jawab Luhan malas-malasan pada akhirnya. Luhan benar-benar lelah saat ini.

Li Yin kembali menyerobot berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, "Cukup Lu Han! Berikanlah Putrimu perhatian! Demi Tuhan dia anakmu Tuan Lu!"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang," ucap Luhan, ia pergi 3 minggu tanpa memberi dan menanyakan kabar. Wajar saja orang tuanya khawatir pikirnya. Namun suara ibunya yang bergetar menahan tangis membuat semua lelah yang ada di tubuhnya hilang sudah, menjadi kecemasan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Zi Qin sedang sakit."

Satu kalimat yang membuat oksigen di sekitar Luhan menipis. Ia langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir dan berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh sampai rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hangeng dan Li Yin menyambutnya dengan raut panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah dua hari ini Zi Qin terus menerus rewel, dan demam. Kyungsoo bilang demamnya sekarang lebih tinggi dibandingkan kemarin."

Yang membuat Luhan langsung masuk kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di kamar membuat Luhan menyesal karena tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia merasakan berada di posisi Kyungsoo waktu melihatnya tanpa atasan waktu itu.

Dengan gugup Luhan pun sedikit berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?"

Kyungsoo pun kaget melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kyungsoo memang sedang membuka kancing- kancing baju kemejanya, dan secara reflek menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba oleh Luhan yang ia sangka Li Yin. Dan Luhan melihat tubuh atas Kyungsoo yang dibalut bra.

Tidak bisakah mereka bertemu dengan wajar? Setelah kejadian tiga minggu lalu yang membuatnya sedikit kalut karena memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang bahkan ia melihat ehm- payudara gadis itu yang lumayan uhh- Luhan merasa mesum sekarang. Walaupun tertutup bra tetap saja Luhan melihatnya.

Kedua wajah muda mudi ini pun sontak memerah secara alami. Kyungsoo segera membalikan badannya kembali dan membawa Zi Qin ke dalam pelukannya.

Mencoba menahan rasa gugupnya Kyungsoo pun menjelaskan maksudnya membuka baju tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Luhan.

"Aku sedang melakukan metode kanguru," Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar karena masih gugup.

"A-apa itu?" Luhan pun tergagap menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo pun mulai membalikan badannya, dan menunjukan Zi Qin yang berada dalam dekapannya, hanya kepala mungilnya yang terlihat di balik kemeja yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

"Ini yang disebut metode kangguru, kau tidak tahu?" dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Luhan, "Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit juga seperti Zi Qin?"

Sudah cukup 3 minggu ini Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi rumah atau Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan keadaan Zi Qin karena kejadian waktu itu. Dan Luhan tidak ingin kecanggungan yang berkepanjangan itu terulang.

Ego Luhan masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengetahui tentang perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin karena aku terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk sampai sini karena mendengar Zi Qin sakit," Jawab Luhan mencoba mengalihkan. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

" Kenapa kau menggendongnya seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sampai membuka bajunya yang membuat matanya melihat sesuatu yang- ahh sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi menurut Luhan.

"Ini adalah metode Kangguru, biasanya jika bayi mengalami demam suhu tubuh orang tuanya terutama ibunya akan menurun sehingga jika dilakukan kontak skin-to-skin demamnya bisa berkurang. Aku tidak tahu hal ini berefek atau tidak pada Zi Qin karena aku bukan ibunya. Tapi setidaknya aku telah mencoba." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar pada Luhan.

"Apakah aku bisa mencobanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja" ujar Kyungsoo, "Bisakah kau berbalik sebentar?"

Luhan pun membalikan badannya, mengindari hal-hal yang harus dihindari.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya pun membuat Luhan membalikan badannya, Dihadapannya Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian dan Zi Qin yang hanya mengenakan popok sudah berada di luar kemejanya.

"Kau bisa buka bajumu," Ujar Kyungsoo gugup.

"Ah, baiklah," dan Luhan pun membuka kemejanya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo memang sering melihat tubuh pasiennya. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidak gugup melihat tubuh Pria dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak perlu gugup," Sahut Luhan enteng. Yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menghadap Luhan untuk menutupi kegugupannya itu.

"Aku sudah melihat banyak tubuh pasien Pria sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak mungkin gugup Luhan." Bela Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri .

Ah iya, Luhan baru ingat Kyungsoo pasti sudah banyak melihat tubuh pasiennya, bahkan mungkin memandikannya. yang membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan itu.

Metode kangguru yang digunakan Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun berhasil, demam Zi Qin berangsur-angsur turun.

Dan malam itu keluarga Han bisa tidur tenang, karena malaikat kecil keluarga mereka sudah berangsur sembuh. kecuali Luhan yang sedang resah dan masih terjaga di ranjangnya dan menghadap ke ranjang sebelahnya.

"Kenapa sifat mesum Jongin menular padaku? Aku membutuhkan mandi air dingin," Ucap Luhan seraya bangkit ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A.N

Yang nunggu Hansoo moment noh ada walaupun sedikit begitu hahaha. Oh iya Kai aku masukin ke cerita ini ada tujuan khususnya kok. Hehehe. Ada yang bisa nebak? Ntar moment mereka juga ada walaupun gak banyak *jadi ngebocorin deh*. Senin itu ada kegiatan di kampus dan setelah itu ada jadwal praktik jadi aku nabung buat bikin beberapa chapter. Selama aku bisa update tiap hari, diusahakan bakal update. Aku juga gamau punya utang ff lagi yang masih banyak banget di fandom sebelah. hehehe

Terimakasih banyak ya buat kalian semua yang follow, favorite apalagi yang review. Review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis cerita ini. Buat yang udah baca dan nunggu ff ini juga aku berterimakasih.

See you in next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan terakhir ini Kyungsoo sedikit dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kai yang hampir setiap akhir minggu datang ke kediaman keluarga Han. Entah itu untuk makan malam bersama, bermain dengan Zi Qin ataupun hanya ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Baik itu ketika ada Luhan di rumah maupun tidak.

Namun karena Zi Qin sudah mengenali wajah orang yang sering bersamanya membuat Kai tidak bisa berinteraksi banyak dengannya. Zi Qin hanya mau sesekali digendong oleh Kai, namun ketika Zi Qin melihat Kyungsoo atau Luhan, bayi cantik itu akan menangis dan berusaha menggapai mereka, meminta untuk di gendong.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan dengan baik. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mengobrol dan mengenal satu sama lain. Dan darisitu pula lah Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai, Luhan dan dengan satu orang lagi yang bernama Kris sudah berteman baik sejak dibangku kuliah.

Kai bilang Kyungsoo juga pernah bertemu dengannya dan Kris di Rumah Sakit, walaupun berujung pada ketidakenakan Kyungsoo, karena ia tidak mengingatnya. Terlalu banyak pasien dan keluarganya yang ia tangani dan hal itupun dimaklumi oleh Kai.

"Nanti malam aka nada pertemuan kolega bisnis kami, mungkin kau bisa ikut. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan Kris dan istrinya Zizi."

Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum masam, "Aku mungkin tidak akan terbiasa ikut pesta seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika aku menjaga Zi Qin di rumah."

"Kau terlihat begitu menyayanginya," Tanya Kai

Kyungsoo pun mengecup bayi cantik yang tertidur dalam gendongannya itu yang membuat Kai membayangkan jika Kyungsoo menjadi istrinya nanti, dan melakukan hal itu ke anak mereka.

"Walaupun ia tidak lahir dari rahimku, tapi karena sejak kelahirannya aku yang merawatnya membuatku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri. Aku memang tidak tahu menjadi seorang ibu seperti apa karena aku belum melahirkan, tapi aku rasa aku mempunyai gambarannya sekarang. Jika melihat Zi Qin menangis atau sakit aku pasti akan khawatir dan sedih. Jika aku bisa menukar kesehatanku untuknya pun pasti akan kulakukan."

"Orang yang akan menjadi suamimu dan pastilah orang yang beruntung," Ujar Kai tulus

"Aku harap begitu," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Dipuji oleh Pria setampan Kai membuatnya sedikit grogi.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Han, Kai memang sengaja datang pagi ke rumah Luhan untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo karena nanti malam ia harus menghadiri pertemuan kolega bisnis perusahaannya. Dan selama Kai berada di rumah itu Luhan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali, padahal Kai tahu jika Luhan tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun kecuali pertemuan nanti malam.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Luhan, kemana dia?"

"Dia masih ada dikamarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo santai,

"Kamar kalian maksudnya?" Balas Kai cepat yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Kyungsoo merasa Kai menggunakan nada yang sedikit menjurus.

"Ah- ya seperti itulah."

Kai yang melihat hal itu pun diam dan mencoba untuk menerka perasaan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Setidaknya jangan sampai ia terlambat.

Suara Li Yin yang mencari Kyungsoo pun memecah keheningan diantara kedua muda mudi ini. Kyungsoo pun menyahut dengan suara tidak terlalu keras agar tidak membangunkan bayi mungil yang menggeliat resah dipangkuannya. Dan bangun menghampiri Li Yin.

"Kyungie,"

"Iya ma?"

"Pergilah ke mall untuk membeli gaun bayi untuk Zi Qin, ia harus terlihat menggemaskan nanti malam." Ujar Li Yin.

"Apakah Zi Qin akan ikut ke pertemuan nanti?" itu suara Kai.

"Iya tentu saja." Jawab Li Yin dengan semangat, " Kau juga bisa sekalian membeli persediaan yang sudah habis di dapur. Nanti akan aku bangunkan Luhan untuk mengantarmu." Ujarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu tante, biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Kesempatan bagus batin Kai.

"Apakah tidak merepotkanmu?" Kyungsoo akhirnya buka suara.

"Tentu saja tidak," ujar Kai enteng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah Kyung. Biar aku yang pegang Zi Qin saat kau bersiap-siap."

Kyungsoo pun memberikan Zi Qin yang ada di pelukannya kepada Li Yin dan pamit untuk bersiap-siap.

"Oh iya Kyung! Beli juga gaun untukmu untuk nanti malam. Kau bisa mampir ke tempat Sungmin. Ia mempunyai banyak koleksi gaun bagus. Kurasa ia juga sudah kangen dengan cucunya yang menggemaskan ini." Ujar Li Yin yang masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo .

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah mereka berada, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Beijing, disepanjang perjalanan tidak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, karena Kyungsoo sibuk mengajak ngobrol Zi Qin yang sudah mulai bisa berceloteh dengan gumaman khas bayi. Membuat Kai berpikir siapapun yang akan memiliki gadis itu nanti, pasti akan sangat beruntung. Kai yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu menyukai bayi pun menjadi tersentuh dengan kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin.

Sebelum mencari gaun Zi Qin, Kyungsoo mengajak Kai untuk berbelanja keperluan yang Li Yin titipkan tadi, mereka sedang asik memilih beberapa sayuran ketika Kyungsoo mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Kyung!" Panggil seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Taemin itu.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan ia pun sedikit terkejut mendapati Taemin sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Tae-tae!" Kyungsoo pun berlari sedikit tergopoh dengan Zi Qin dalam gendongannya.

"Hati-hati, Kyung!" Ujar Taemin, Kyungsoo terkadang memang seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo pun hanya nyengir dan mengucapkan maafnya pada Zi Qin, meninggalkan Kai yang memperhatikan interaksi kedua wanita itu.

"Hey, ibu muda! Kau ini sangat sibuk apa sampai tidak pernah menemuiku di Rumah Sakit?" Ujar Taemin sedikit kesal, namun Kyungsoo tau wanita itu hanya bercanda.

"Maafkan aku Tae-tae, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak ini sendiri," Jawab Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi Taemin dengan Putaran bola matanya.

"Kenalkan ini Zi Qin," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggerakan tangan Zi Qin di gendongannya yang membuat bayi itu terkekeh pelan. "Zi Qin yang itu namanya tante Tae-tae. Waktu di Rumah Sakit dulu kau pernah bertemu dengannya." Zi Qin pun hanya membalas dengan celotehan riangnya.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin dia mengerti. Usianya baru beberapa hari waktu itu." Kadang Taemin suka gemas sendiri dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengupat di depan anak kecil Tae-tae! Itu tidak baik." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dan mulai mengelitiki Zi Qin yang menimbulkan gelak tawa dari bocah cantik itu.

"Astaga dia begitu menggemaskan Kyung!" Sahut Taemin girang.

"Itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa menemuimu Tae, ia sangat menggemaskan jadi aku susah sekali untuk jauh darinya."

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya." Ucap Taemin sambil langsung mengambil Zi Qin dari pelukan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba hingga bayi itu menangis.

"Tae, Zi Qin tidak bisa digendong oleh orang asing, apalagi jika pertama bertemu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil Zi Qin kembali ke gendongannya. Tak lama kemudian bayi itu pun kembali tenang.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ibunya, Kyung." Ucap Taemin.

Kedua wanita itu terus mengobrol sampai suara dehaman Kai menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Maaf nona-nona tapi kurasa kalian sebaiknya menghentikan obrolan kalian, karena ini sudah masuk jam makan siang kita bisa makan siang bersama." Ujar Kai.

"Astaga aku hampir lupa kenalkan in-" Ucapan Kyungsoo pun terputus karena Suara Taemin.

"Kai?" Tanya Taemin yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kai yang membuat wanita manapun lemas. "Hai, Kita bertemu lagi." Sahut Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

Luhan baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak menyangka akan tidur sampai se siang ini. mungkin karena tubuhnya kelelahan, atau mungkin juga karena ia sudah lama tidak menikmati hari minggunya. Namun suasana rumah kali ini terasa begitu hening. Tidak ada celotehan riang Zi Qin maupun Kyungsoo yang biasanya meramaikan rumah ini.

Luhan pun berjalan ke dapur untuk minum karena air minum di meja nakasnya sudah habis. Tak lama ia melihat ibunya yang sedang bersiap seperti ingin pergi.

"Mau kemana ma?" Tanya Luhan setengah sadar.

"Mama ingin ke butik Sungmin untuk mencari gaun untuk mama dan Kyungsoo untuk nanti malam."

Ah, iya pertemuan kolega bisnis dan Luhan baru ingat sekarang. Masih terlalu banyak waktu untuk bersiap pikirnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin?" Akhirnya Luhan menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo sedang berbelanja dan mencari gaun untuk Zi Qin." Jawab Li Yin sambil memeriksa barang di tasnya kira-kira ada yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Mama pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan heran, Jika Kyungsoo pergi, pasti dengan Tuan Shin. Lalu mamanya akan pergi dengan siapa. Sebagai anak yang baik Luhan mau saja menemani asalkan mamanya sabar untuk menunggunya bersiap.

"Tuan Shin,"

Jawaban mamanya membuat Luhan heran, "Lalu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan cepat, seperti gerakan reflek.

"Kyungsoo diantar oleh Kai," Jawaban Li Yin benar-benar membuat mata Luhan membola dan langsung beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

"Kau akan kemana Lu?" Tanya Li Yin

"Menyusul Kyungsoo." Jawaban Luhan diiringi oleh pintu kamar yang berdebum kencang. Meninggalkan Li Yin di ruangan itu dengan senyum simpulnya.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan belanjaan mereka yang memang tidak terlalu banyak, Kai mengusulkan untuk menyewa jasa antar yang memang disediakan oleh pihak mall. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Di sebuah restaurant masakan korea yang memang ada di dalam mall tersebut. Taemin sedang kangen rumah katanya dan memilih masakan Korea sebagai menu makan siangnya kali ini.

Selama kedua orang di depannya sibuk memesan menu, Kyungsoo sibuk mempersiapkan susu Zi Qin yang memang sudah ia persiapkan di dalam tasnya. Bayi yang memang sudah tampak kelaparan itu pun menyusu dari botolnya dengan semangat.

"Kau beri Zi Qin susu botol Kyung?" Tanya Taemin yang sudah selesai memesan menu untuk mereka.

"Ya, karena aku tidak bisa memberikan ASI, jadi aku harus memberinya asupan lain Tae. Susu botol salah satunya."

Oh, pembicaraan ini membuat Kai berpikiran sedikit kotor. Bisakah kedua gadis didepannya ini berhenti membicarakan susu? Otak Kai yang sudah terlanjur mesum pun jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sampai ketika makanan datang memecahkan lamunan mesumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Suara telepon pun menggema di meja yang mereka tempati.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam teleponnya. Gadis itu sedikit kesusahan mengingat Zi Qin masih menyusu di pangkuannya.

"Aku berada di restaurant masakan Korea, ada apa?" Tak lama gadis itu langsung mnaruh kembali handphonenya dengan alis dikerutkan heran.

"Ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Taemin. Sebenarnya Kai juga penasaran tentang siapa yang menelepon Kyungsoo. Namun beruntungnya Gadis di sebelahnya sudah mewakili pertanyaannya.

"Luhan menanyakan aku berada di mana, ketika aku mejawab aku ada disini dia langsung menutupnya." Jawab Kyungsoo yang direspon anggukan oleh kedua orang di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?" Suara seorang Pria pun mengalihkan mereka dari kesibukan masing-masing. Kai dan Taemin yang sedang makan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyusui Zi Qin.

"Luhan?!" Ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian kaget seperti itu sih?" Tanya Luhan cuek seolah-olah kemunculannya tiba-tiba diantara mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Kyungsoo pun menggeser duduknya untuk memberikan space yang tersisa bagi Luhan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menyusui Zi Qin sedangkan kedua orang lainnya sudah memulai acara makannya pun membuat Luhan tidak tega.

"Kenapa kau belum makan?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku masih belum selesai menyusui Zi Qin," Jawab Kyungsoo.

Topik susu lagi batin kai nelangsa.

Luhan pun akhirnya mengambil Zi Qin dengan perlahan dari gendongan Kyungsoo, yang membuat bayi itu mulai merengek seperti akan menangis.

"Kau menyusu dengan baba dulu saja, biarkan mama mu makan dulu oke?"

"Tidak apa Luhan, biarkan saja." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau makanlah dulu, nanti baru aku. Lagipula makanan pesananku belum datang."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan percakapan bak suami istri itu dengan santai tanpa menyadari sedikitpun perubahan kedua orang di depannya. Mulut keduanya menganga dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_Mama?! Sejauh mana hubungan mereka sebenarnya!_ Pikir mereka bersamaan.

Kyungsoo pun mulai memakan makanannya dan Luhan sudah sibuk dengan Zi Qin ditangannya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari gerakan makan kedua orang didepannya terhenti.

"Kenapa kalian memasang ekspresi itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, membuat Luhan mengalihkan atensinya kepada dua orang tersebut.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kai secara otomatis Luhan tau apa penyebabnya. Sungguh ia secara reflek memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan mama, Li Yin selalu menggunakan kata mama untuk Kyungsoo kepada Zi Qin. Dan hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa di rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka ucapan sesaatnya membuat kedua manusia di depannya bereaksi seperti ini. Here we go, Kai akan mengamuk lagi padanya sepertinya, batin Luhan.

"Taemin, apakah kau ada acara nanti malam?"

Taemin pun kaget karna Pria disampingnya ini menanyainya secara tiba-tiba."Eh- Tidak ada." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Setelah ini ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ujar Kai, dengan mata yang masih terarah pada Luhan.

"Kyung, kau bisa pulang dengan dia kan?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo seraya mengacungkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah selesai makan Kai dan Taemin pun berpamitan untuk pulang duluan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih berada disana yang kini telah berganti posisi, Kyungsoo mengendong Zi Qin dan Luhan sedang makan.

"Darimana mereka saling mengenal, Kyung?"

"Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu di Rumah Sakit sebelumnya ketika Kai mencari orang. Dan darisitu Taemin mengenalnya."

Luhan kini membuat kesimpulan jika mungkin saja orang yang dicari Kai adalah Kyungsoo sendiri. Ia harus bertanya pada Kris nanti malam tentang apa saja yang Kai ceritakan waktu itu padanya ketika ia tinggalkan mereka untuk berobat ke tempat Junmyeon.

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari gaun untuk Zi Qin. Dan mungkin akan ke tempat mama Sungmin."

"Mama sudah mencari gaun untukmu dibutik mama sungmin. Kau tidak perlu untuk kesana lagi." Ujar Luhan mengingat pesan mamanya tadi.

"Baiklah kita bisa mengitari mall ini untuk mencari gaun paling cantik untuk Zi Qin." Ujar Kyungsoo ceria

.

.

Sore hari itu mereka habiskan untuk mencari-cari gaun untuk Zi Qin. Dan pilihan mereka pun jatuh pada gaun mungil warna putih dan roknya merah mengembang yang dihiasi oleh bunga bunga kecil berwarna merah disekeliling pingganya dan ditambah dengan pita merah yang dihiasi bunga putih sebagai bandonya.

"Zi Qin pasti sangat menggemaskan ketika memakai gaun itu. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya!" Ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat. Gadis itu berjalan lincah kesana kemari untuk mencari gaun Zi Qin sementara Luhan menggendong anaknya tersebut.

Beberapa kali juga mereka mendapat pujian tentang kelucuan Zi Qin dan betapa terlihat harmonisnya keluarga mereka. Yang membuat keduanya gugup.

Karena siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Disaat mereka akan pulang, Kyungsoo pun melihat photo booth yang ada di tengah-tengah mall tersebut. Ia digandeng oleh seorang spg wanita dari produk makanan bayi. Luhan pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Nyonya silahkan ikut kami," wanita itu pun mengajak Kyungsoo ke stand mereka.

"Kami menawarkan makanan pendamping ASI untuk anak Nyonya, makanan ini mengandung banyak nutrisi dan tidak membahayakan."

Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum dibuatnya, wanita ini pasti akan meminta tanda tangannya tidak lama lagi, seperti spg spg yang biasa menjual produk pada umumnya.

Dan benar saja wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menandatanganinya. Kyungsoo pun menandatanganinya untuk menghargai sang spg yang sudah bekerja keras menjelaskan produknya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya bisa berpartisipasi di Photo Booth yang kami sediakan. Kami akan mengambil 2 gambar yang satu untuk disimpan oleh anda dan yang satunya lagi akan ditempelkan di stand kami. Kami juga mengadakan voting, untuk keluarga yang mendapatkan voting terbanyak akan mendapatkan hadiah." Jelas wanita tersebut.

Melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar mendengar penjelasan wanita itu pun membuat Luhan tersenyum senang, Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu lama di rumah dan jarang keluar batinnya.

Kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menikuti Photo Booth tersebut, yang hanya diikuti pasrah oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah kalian bisa mulai bergaya!" Ujar sang fotografer.

Melihat kedua orang didalam lensanya yang hanya berdiri seperti akan melakukan pass foto formal membuat sang fotografer sedikit gemas.

"Tuan dan Nyonya?" Sang fotografer melemparkan pandangan bertanya kearah psangan di depannya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Lu," Jawab Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya Lu, kalian bisa lebih merapat, anda bisa merangkul istri anda Tuan."

Mereka pun mengikuti arahan yang diberikan sang fotografer, meskipun harus menahan debaran jantung yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"Bayi kalian sungguh manis sekali." Ujar sang fotografer sambil memperhatikan hasil foto yang ada di kameranya, dan langsung berteriak "Ambil bangku!" ke staff yang berada disana.

Pasangan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang fotografer itu pun terpaku di tempatnya, sampai sang fotografer mendudukan Luhan di bangku dan menyerahkan Zi Qin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Anda bisa duduk di pangkuan suami anda Nyonya,"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menolak namun tubuhnya sudah dibawa Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Yang membuat rona merah di kedua wajah itu semakin jelas.

"Maafkan jika aku berat," Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berat Kyung,"

"Ya bagus! Pegang pinggang istri anda Tuan. Ya Bagus tetap seperti itu 1 .. 2.. 3..!" Dan suara jepretan kamera pun terdengar.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari posisinya semula meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang berbicara kepada sang fotografer. Posisi itu benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Bisakah aku minta copyan datanya?"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo semua! Hahaha kesel ya ama Luhan yang begitu? Sama kok aku juga kesel. Aku terharu loh sampe ada yang buka ffn tiap malem buat nunggu cerita ini. Buat yang nanya kapan Luhan sadarnya dan gimana Kyungsoo kedepannya kita tunggu aja di chapter chapter berikutnya ya hehehe.

Aku kuliah masih semester 3, hehehe doain lancar yaa.

Terimakasih banyak ya buat kalian semua yang follow, favorite apalagi yang review. Review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis cerita ini. Buat yang udah baca dan nunggu ff ini juga aku berterimakasih.

See you in next chapter!

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika Luhan dan Kyungsoo pulang ke kediaman keluarga Han yang membuat Li Yin menegur kenapa meraka bisa pulang selarut itu padahal setelahnya mereka masih punya acara, tentang Kyungsoo yang belum didandani dan sebagainya.

Luhan hanya perlu bersiap selama setengah jam dan sekarang ia sudah rapih dengan setelan jas dan dasi warna hitam dengan kemeja merah di dalamnya dengan jam mahal yang mengiasi lengannya. Dipangkuannya juga Zi Qin sudah siap dengan pakaian yang ia dan Kyungsoo beli tadi. Li Yin yang mendadani Zi Qin kali ini. Ia bilang Kyungsoo harus segera didandani walaupun gadis itu ingin sekali untuk mendandani Zi Qin.

Kalau seandainya mereka tidak pulang terlalu larut Kyungsoo pasti sudah di ijinkan Li Yin untuk mendandani Zi Qin. Tapi menurut Li Yin mereka hampir telat, padahal masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum acara dimulai.

Kyungsoo benar, Zi Qin terlihat semakin cantik dengan gaunnya. Berulang kali Zi Qin dipoer seperti bola oleh baba dan Grandpa nya karena mereka terlalu gemas pada bayi cantik itu.

Oh Tuhan kenapa perempuan selalu repot ketika menyangkut penampilan di depan umum! Batin Luhan. Ini sudah hampir jam delapan dan kedua wanita itu belum ada yang keluar dari kamar orang tua Luhan.

Tapi Luhan menarik kata katanya kembali ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik!

Kyungsoo memakai gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan bahu yang terbuka sebelah dengan corak kelopak mawar berwarna merah disepanjang gaun itu, serta kalung emas putih yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya yang terlihat karena gaya rambut yang disanggul dengan kepang di atasnya menyisakan poni miring dan beberapa anak rambut yang membingkai wajah manisnya. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu berhak sekitar 7 cm berwarna putih dan olesan make up natural yang melengkapi penampilannya malam itu. Yang membuatnya telihat begitu segar dan dewasa.

Hanya satu kata dalam batin Luhan, Sempurna! Ibu dan ibu mertuanya memang mempunyai selera yang tinggi untuk masalah fashion.

Karena kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan alat make up seperlunya ketika sehari-hari membuat dirinya terlihat begitu berbeda ketika didandani secara professional oleh langganan make up ibunya.

"Lihat Zi Qin, mamamu begitu cantik." Ujar Hangeng begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang masih malu-malu berjalan kearah mereka.

Sementara Luhan? Pria itu bahkan masih tidak berkedip semenjak Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana karya mama Lu? Ia jadi terlihat begitu cantik kan?" Ujar Li Yin bangga.

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk gugup, "Iya, sangat cantik ma."

"Terimakasih." Cicit Kyungsoo dengan rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas, sebelumnya ia sudah merona karena pujian Hangeng.

Merka akhirnya pergi ke pesta itu menggunakan satu mobil, Luhan menyetir dengan Hangeng di sampingnya. Dan tiga wanita cantik di belakang mereka. Selama perjalanan suasana di dalam mobil begitu menyenangkan. Celotehan Zi Qin membuat mobil itu terasa semakin riuh.

.

.

Luhan dan keluarganya pun masuk ke dalam gedung yang sudah banyak terdapat undangan yang datang tersebut. Kyungsoo hampir saja tertinggal karena saking gugupnya. Tapi tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya membuatnya lebih percaya diri, apalagi dengan Zi Qin di dalam gendongannya. Penampilan mereka yang serasi dengan warna dasar merah, hitam dan putih pun membuat decak kagum sebagian besar orang yang ada disana. Banyak pula yang bertanya tentang siapa Kyungsoo dan kenapa bisa berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Han. Spekulasi pun banyak bermunculan, entah itu tentang Kyungsoo sebagai pengasuh bayi, calon istri Luhan yang baru dan lain-lainnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini," Ujar Kyungsoo pelan namun tetap bisa di dengar Luhan.

Luhan pun menggenggam tangan Kyungso lebih erat dengan tangan kirinya karena di tangan kanannya ada Zi Qin dan senyum ke arahnya, untuk meyakinkan gadis it

"Rileks dan tersenyumlah soo,"

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum walaupun terlihat sedikit aneh,

"Hey Tuan Lu!"

Suara yang familiar di telinga Luhan pun membuatnya mengalihkan atensinya ke sumber suara. Dan menggandeng Kyungsoo kearah tersebut, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah terlarut dalam obrolan dengan teman temannya.

"Hai, Kris Zizi." Sapa Luhan setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" Tanya Zitao.

_Kris pasti telah menceritakan semuanya pada Zizi_, Batin Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk malu membuat Zitao memekik heboh dengan beruraian kata manisnya dan begitu imut yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kris dan ini Zizi istriku serta anakku Zifan." Ujar Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka pun bersalaman.

_Oh, Ini yang namanya Kris, Pria ini terlihat begitu gagah dan tampan. Istrinya pun sangat cantik dengan postur badan bak model. Belum lagi anak mereka yang berusia sekitar dua tahun yang tak kalah tampan dari ayahnya. Benar-benar potret keluarga sempurna_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Setelah perkenalan tersebut pun mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang lebih lanjut yang membuat mereka mejadi lebih akrab tentunya. Kyungsoo dengan Zizi yang menggendong kedua bayi mereka serta Kris dan Luhan yang membicarakan bisnis mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana si kkamjong?" Tanya Kris heran karena tidak menemukan Kai di antara para tamu undangan yang telah hadir.

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya, tapi entah sekarang." Ujar Luhan jujur.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, "Mencariku?" Tanya orang itu.

"Kkamjong! Hei siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kris heran karena Kai datang dengan menggandeng seorang wanita cantik yang wajahnya sedikit mirip Kai menurutnya.

"Tae-tae?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"Hallo Kyung!" Pekik Taemin girang, ia lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan muali berceloteh,

"Kau tahu? Saat Kai mengajakku ke acara ini aku sungguh khawatir tidak bisa membaur dengan baik Kyung. Beruntungnya aku karena kau ada disini! Ah, aku merasa begitu lega sekarang." Ujar Taemin bahagia.

"Taemin, kenalkan ini Zizi istrinya sahabat Luhan dan Kai, Kris. Dan ini anak mereka Zifan." Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat kedua wanita itu langsung berkenalan dan terlibat percakapan ringan.

"Dasar wanita," Ujar Kris pada akhirnya karena merasa diacuhkan oleh ketiga wanita cantik disana yang malah sibuk mengobrolkan ini itu. Kali ini istrinya yang terlihat paling bersemangat mejelaskan tentang tamu-tamu yang hadir yang membuat decak kagum kedua wanita lainnya.

"Kyung, biarkan aku yang menggendong Zi Qin. Ia terlihat mengantuk, pasti akan lebih berat lagi jika nanti ia tertidur, kau kan memakai sepatu hak, nanti kau lelah." Ujar Luhan diplomatis karena melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit kewalahan karena Zi Qin yang mulai tidak bisa diam mencari posisi nyamannya untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo pun menyerahkan Zi Qin yang sudah mulai mengantuk itu kepada Luhan karena jujur saja kakinya juga mulai terasa sakit karena memakai hak tinggi sambil menggendong Zi Qin yang sudah mulai semakin berat.

"Kalian terlihat begitu manis," Ujar Zitao kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh keduanya.

"Gege kenapa kau tidak menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Zifan seperti Luhan-ge sih? Zifan kan berat! Dasar tidak romantic!" Ujar Zitao sedikit kesal karena suaminya yang kadang kurang peka itu. Yang menimbulkan kekehan dari yang lainnya.

Kris pun mengambil alih Zifan dari gendongan Zitao untuk menghindari omelan yang berkelanjutan.

"Aku rasa aku harus ke toilet," Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Akan aku temani kalau begitu." Ujar Taemin berinisiatif.

"Tidak usah, kau temani saja Zizi-jie disini, aku hanya sebentar."

Yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang itu pada akhirnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Proses dandan yang memakan hampir waktu dua jam itu membuatnya sampai tidak sempat buang air kecil, setelah ia buang air kecil pun ia mendesah lega dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Namun tanpa diduganya di depan kamar mandi ia dihadang oleh tiga perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar, tetapi langkahnya selalu saja terhalang oleh mereka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit geram dengan tingkah ketiga wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka yang memakai baju merah.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. Yang membuat senyum mengerikan tersungging di bibir ketiganya.

"Jangan kau pikir karena kau datang dengan keluarga Han kau bisa seenaknya ya!" Ujar wanita yang baju merah lagi.

"Betul, apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan gege sebenarnya hah sampai kalian terus-terusan berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" Kali ini wanita dengan baju hitam.

"Apa urusannya dengan kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo jengah. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Tutup mulutmu wanita murahan!" Ujar wanita berbaju biru sambil mendorong Kyungsoo yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "Kau pasti sudah menggoda Luhan ge dengan memakai anknya sebagai alat kan?"

"Baekhyun jie-jie pasti akan menangis di surga melihat suaminya berdampingan dengan wanita murahan sepertimu!"

"Apa yang sebenernya kalian inginkan hah?" Tantang Kyungsoo.

"Kami yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Luhan-ge? Kau pasti mengincar hartanya kan?!"

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

"Tutup Mulutmu Jalang!"

Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Kyungsoo, membuat rasa perih menjalar di pipi dan hati gadis itu, air mata pun akhirnya menetes di bekas pipinya yang memerah.

Pada akhirnya keributan tersebut menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Sebagian dari mereka merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo dan sebagian lainnya ikut mencibir Kyungsoo seperti yang ketiga wanita itu lakukan.

"Ada apa ini hah?!" Teriak Sungmin dengan suara menggelegar.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menundukan kepalanya sambil menangis membuat Sungmin geram dan melempar tatapan membunuh kepada ketiga wanita yang menghina Kyungsoo.

Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun saat ia ingin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo gadis itu berlari dengan terisak membelah kerumunan yang ada.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri," Ujar wanita berbaju hitam.

"Tutup mulut kalian! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hah?" Teriak Sungmin marah.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin Luhan-ge dekat dengan wanita murahan pengincar harta seperti itu! Luhan-ge pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Bahkan lebih baik dari Baekhyun-jie!" Ujar wanita berbaju biru.

"Cukup Sulli, Jesica, Krystal! Kalian yang jauh lebih murahan daripada Kyungsoo. Lahir di lingkungan keluarga berpendidikan tetapi tidak mempunyai etika!"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari istrinya sedang mengamuk itu pun mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya wanita murahan! Kalaupun Luhan akan menikah hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa kupercaya untuk mendampinginya menggantikan Baekhyun! Bukan wanita seperti kalian! Apa kalian mengerti?!" Semprot Sungmin masih dengan nada tingginya.

Sungmin pun langsung keluar dari kerumunan itu tanpa melihat reaksi dari ketiga gadis di depannya itu.

.

.

Luhan, Taemin, dan Kai menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah cukup lama berada di toilet, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya sampai suara keributan itu terjadi. Teriakan Sungmin yang menggema pun membuat atensi semua orang beralih kea rah toilet. Mereka tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan jelasnya namun yang membuat mereka kaget adalah Kyungsoo yang berlari keluar dari kerumunan dengan mata sembab dan pipi yang memerah.

Demi Tuhan Luhan merasa sesak melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang yang berseliweran diotaknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Kenapa pipinya memerah? Kenapa ia menangis? Andai saja Zi Qin tidak tertidur lelap di gendongannya ia pasti sudah berlari mengejar Kyungsoo seperti yang sedang Kai lakukan saat ini.

Tepukan dibahunya menyadarkannya dari kepanikan yang melandanya, Orang tuanya berdiri disana dan mulai mengambil Zi Qin dari gendongannya.

"Kejarlah ia Lu," dengan suara Hangeng barusan, Luhan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan berlarian kesana kemari untuk mencari Kyungsoo sampai napasnya sedikit tersengal, namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat napasnya amat sesak, udara seperti tersedot begitu saja dari sekitarnya.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk Kai, dan tak lama Kai pun melepaskan jasnya untuk disampirkan ke bahu Kyungsoo yang terbuka karena suhu yang cukup dingin di luar.

"Tolong, bawa aku pergi." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil terisak di pelukan Kai. Yang membuat Kai tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Menyisakan seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu memandang hampa udara di depannya dan terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

N

Nah loooh, kenapa ceritanya jadi begini? Wkwkwk pasti pada kesel ya? Mungkin banyak yang kecewa hansoonya disini dikit momentnya, ga ada malah hahaha malah adanya kaisoo. Tapi ini demi kelanjutan cerita ya teman teman. Hehehe.

Tenang aja semua akan bahagia pada waktunya.

Aku ga janji mulai besok bisa update setiap hari lagi kaya kemaren atau ngga. Yang pasti cerita ini udah terkonsep sampe end kok walaupun gatau sampe chapter berapa.

Buat yang nanya tentang mama sungmin gimana nantinya udah kejawab kan di chapt ini?

Yang cewe pake baju biru Sulli, Merah Jessica, Hitam Krystal. Aku random memilih mereka untuk mengisi peran ini, bukan untuk bash loh ya. Mereka hanya cameo disini hehehe.

Sekali lagi aku berterimaksih banget buat yang udah follow, favorit apalagi yang review. Aku sebagai author bener bener ngerasa dihargain oleh kalian. Buat silent readers juga aku berterimakasih hehehe, tapi sekali-kali review boleh lah buat menghargai usaha author-author yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat nulis cerita yang memuaskan dahaga imajinasi kalian (?). Sekali lagi aku ga janji buat update tiap hari kaya kemarin ya hehehe jadi aku ga terima komplainan soal itu.

See you in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Rumah Sakit*

"Kau kenapa, Tae? Sejak pagi wajahmu kusut seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jie," Jawab Taemin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan kearah Jia.

"Jika kau ada masalah ceritalah, aku bisa membantu."

"Ini Bukanlah hal yang penting, Jie. Kemarikan trolley biar aku yang memberikan obatnya."

Taemin baru saja ingin mengambil alih trolley yang berisi berbagai macam obat yang ada di tangan Jia, sebelum suara Fei menginterupsinya.

"Taemin! Ada yang mencarimu tuh."

Taemin pun memasang wajah bingungnya, "mencariku? Untuk?"

"Lihat saja orangnya di depan, Tae. Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Ujar Fei sambil berlalu melewati Taemin dan Jia dan mengambil beberapa botol infus.

"Pergi sana temui tamumu! jika melihatmu begini aku tidak mengijinkamu untuk mengambil trolley ini, Aku tidak ingin kau salah memberi obat pada pasien." Ujar Jia tegas, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Taemin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencibir, "Aku kan hanya kurang tidur saja. Huh! Menyebalkan." Yang dihadiahi pelototan mata Jia.

Taemin pun berjalan kearah pintu untuk menghindari perdebatan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu itu untuk menemui tamunya. Ia pun membuka pintu ruang suster dan berkata,

"Ada ap-" Taemin reflek menutup kencang pintu yang bahkan belum terbuka sempurna itu, membuat seseorang di depannya reflek menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya sebagai ganjalan agar pintu tidak tertutup.

"Tunggu Tae!" Teriak orang dibalik pintu itu.

Taemin pun menyerah karena pintu ruangan itu tidak bisa tertutup. Dengan sedikit jengkel ia membuka pintu di depannya dan langsung memberondong orang di depannya dengan pertanyaan, "Apa maumu, Kai?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena kejadian kemarin, Tae." Ujar kai.

Kai yang merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Taemin pada malam itu bermaksud minta maaf langsung kepada Taemin dengan pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

"Sudah ku maafkan dan kau bisa pergi sekarang," Ujar Taemin ketus yang membuat Kai menghela napasnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Ujar Kai memelas.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari pintu dan-Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Teriakan Jia membuat Taemin mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah pemuda di depannya ke tangan pemuda itu. Tangan itu terlihat memar dan kulitnya mengelupas di beberapa bagian dan darah pun mulai mengalir dari sana.

_Apakah aku terlalu keras tadi?_ Batin Taemin panik.

"Cepat obati dia Tae-tae! Kau membuat seorang pria tampan terluka hanya karena mood mu yang sedang memburuk."

Taemin pun langsung menarik tangan pria itu yang sebelah kanan –yang tidak terluka- dan membawa kotak P3K ukuran sedang di tangan satunya lagi dan mulai mengajak Kai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan suster.

Mereka pun melangkah ke lift yang membawa mereka keatap gedung.

Setelah sampai disana Taemin mendudukan Kai dan mulai mengobati dan memperban lukanya.

"Maaf," Ujar Taemin singkat, tangannya yang terampil masih melilit perban di tangan Kai yang sudah diobati oleh obat oles pencegah bengkak dan memar.

Kai masih tidak merespon ucapan Taemin sampai gadis itu selesai dengan lilitan perbannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin bicara," Ujar Kai santai sambil menarik Taemin dengan tangan kanannya dan mendudukan kembali gadis itu di tempat sebelumnya ia duduk ketika melilitkan perban ke tangan Kai.

Taemin pun menghela napas pasrah,

"Kau marah ya?" Tanya Kai yang membuat Taemin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Ayolah siapa wanita yang tidak marah ketika diajak ke sebuah pertemuan formal orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal secara mendadak dan ditinggal begitu saja? Kai bahkan tidak meneleponnya. Oh Taemin bahkan lupa ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Kai. Mereka bahkan belum bertukar nomor telepon setelah seharian berbelanja memilih gaun, sepatu dan mengantarnya ke salon untuk ke pertemuan itu.

"Tidak ada wanita yang tidak marah jika ia berada di posisiku Kai."

Kai hanya diam mendengar ucapan Taemin,

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkanku di kerumunan orang sombong tidak tahu etika yang menyakiti sahabatku, Kai."

"Tidak semua seperti itu. Masih ada orang baik diantara mereka, Kris dan Zizi contohnya. " Ucap Kai mencoba membela.

"Ya, kecuali mereka. Berkat mereka aku bisa di apartemenku dengan selamat."

"Jadi mereka yang mengantarmu?" Tanya Kai sedikit kaget.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi memangnya hah?" Tanya Taemin gemas.

"Ku kira Luhan," Jawab Kai dengan tak yakin.

"Kau saja tidak yakin akan hal itu, jadi itu tidak mungkin, Tuan. Dan Luhan sudah meninggalkan hall semenjak kau menyusul Kyungsoo."

"Luhan menyusul?!" Kali ini kai benar-benar kaget.

Taemin hanya manggut dan menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Ia bahkan tidak kembali sampai pesta selesai." Lanjutnya yang membuat Kai larut dalam pikirannya.

_Flashback_

_Kai langsung berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan wajah berderai air mata. Dan tidak butuh lama untuk mengejar gadis yang sudah berada di parkiran itu. _

_Kai pun memegang tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan gadis itu pergi lebih jauh lagi._

"_Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dengan isakan yang masih menyertai._

_Kai pun menarik lengan gadis itu dan menghadapkan wajah Kyungsoo ke wajahnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi gadis itu._

"_Tenanglah, ini aku."_

_Gadis itu masih bergeming di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun._

"_Ceritakanlah semuanya padaku, setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik. Kita teman bukan?" _

_Dan setelahnya, Kai merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh gadis di depannya begitu erat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar mungkin karena udara dingin yang menembus kulit punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kai pun melonggarkan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menyampirkan jasnya ke bahu gadis itu. Selanjutnya ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan, "Tolong, bawa aku pergi."_

_Dan setelah itu Kai membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke taman kota dekat pusat kota. Dan membiarkan gadis itu duduk di ayunan sambil meceritakan hal yang dialaminya pada Kai. Setelah keadaannya cukup stabil pun Kai mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah Luhan. _

_Kai pun mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke dalam rumah, bermaksud membantu Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan kejadiannya dan mengapa mereka bisa pulang selarut ini kepada Luhan dan keluarganya. Ia yakin keluarga Luhan sudah pulang mengingat mobil yang mereka pakai tadi sudah terparkir rapi di depan, dengan lampu mobil yang masih panas saat Kai tidak sengaja menyentuhnya._

'_Pasti mereka belum lama sampai' Batin Kai._

_Namun Kai tidak menemukan orang lain di rumah itu selain Luhan yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau membangunkan Pria itu untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Kai pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Luhan dengan beribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. _

_Flashback end_

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Taemin penasaran, sepertinya gadis ini sudah lupa jika ia sedang marah dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Membuat Kai tersadar dari pikirannya. "Aku meneleponnya tadi pagi, tapi teleponku tidak diangkat."

"Semalam ia sangat shock, aku membawanya berjalan-jalan di taman dekat pusat kota. Dan ia hanya duduk di ayunan sepanjang malam." Jelas Kai singkat.

"Kenapa mereka sangat jahat pada Kyungsoo sih?" Ujar Taemin gemas sendiri.

"Kau begitu menyayanginya yah?" Tanya Kai,

"he em," Taemin manggut manggut semangat. "Walaupun ia terkadang suka naif, kolot, dan menyebalkan. Tapi dia sungguh orang baik. aku menyayanginya seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kami sama-sama sendiri di sini. Hidup di negeri orang bukanlah pekara mudah."

"Ya aku mengerti hal itu. Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kyungsoo?" Ujar Kai sedikit malu-malu.

"Ah, kau pasti menyukainya ya? Jangan-jangan orang yang kau cari waktu itu adalah Kyungsoo?" Tanya Taemin langsung kepada Kai.

Taemin tidak memungkiri jika hatinya sedikit berdenyut nyeri mengetahui Pria tampan ini tertarik pada sahabatnya. Namun ia harus akui sosok Kyungsoo memang pasti membuat Pria yang mengenalnya tertarik padanya. Mungkin Taemin hanya menggantung terlalu tinggi harapannya karena ajakan Kai kemarin. Ia sendiri menyesali kenapa harus uring-uringan karena ditinggal oleh Kai kemarin. Kai kan bukan siapa-siapanya, pikirnya miris.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ujar Kai jujur.

Dan kemudian cerita Taemin pun mengalir tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal, ia besar di Korea sampai mengikuti program kerja di Beijing ini satu tahun yang lalu. Ia dulu tinggal di apartemen di dekat sini dan sekarang ia tinggal dengan Luhan. Kurasa kau lebih tahu kehidupan Kyungsoo setelahnya. Aku bahkan baru bertemu lagi dengannya saat di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin. Ia sedikit tertutup jika bersama orang-orang baru, namun jika kau sudah mengenalnya ia adalah orang yang cerewet sebetulnya."

"Terimakasih telah memberitahuku, dan sekali lagi aku meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin."

Taemin pun tersenyum manis menanggapinya, "Tak masalah, Aku juga minta maaf karena membuat tanganmu terluka."

"Tapi kan kau sudah mengobatinya," Ujar Kai tenang. "Kau pasti suster yang sangat berbakat ya? Lukaku tidak nyeri sama sekali."

"kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memuji, Itu hanya efek obatnya, bukan karena aku."

"Bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

Taemin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya seraya menanyakan untuk apa. Kai pun mengetikan beberapa digit nomor disana tanpa berkata apapun, dan mengembalikannya lagi kepada Taemin.

"Nah, selesai. Ini nomor ponselku. Kita bisa lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi lagi nantinya."

"Sampai Jumpa!" Pamit Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taemin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Sampai jumpa? Berarti masih ada lain kali kan?' Batin Taemin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangung pagi ini dengan sedikit pekikan kaget karena jam di kamarnya –kamarnya dan luhan- lebih tepatnya sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Ia pun bergegas bersiap-siap ke kamar mandi, ia tidak ingin dianggap lalai oleh Luhan dan keluarga meskipun semalam memang ia pulang lewat dari tengah malam.

Kyungsoo pun memandang wajahnya di depan wastafel, pipinya sudah tidak begitu nyeri, padahal semalam ia merasa pipinya sedikit membengkak, tapi syukurlah jika sudah sembuh.

Setelah mandi Kyungsoo pun keluar kamar mencoba mencari Zi Qin, ia bahkan tidak melihat bayi itu sejak semalam. Jadwal makan paginya pun telah terlewat. Semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak dipecat setelah ini,batinnya.

Bukannya menemukan Zi Qin, Kyungsoo malah menemuka Luhan yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton saluran berita di televisi. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya tentang perkataan para wanita di pertemuan kemarin yang membuatnya enggan mendekati Luhan.

Kyungsoo pun memutar kembali badannya untuk pergi kembali ke dalam kamar, tapi pikiran lain pun terbersit di benaknya.

'_Semua yang wanita itu katakana tidak benar bukan? Lalu kenapa aku harus menghindar?'_

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berbalik kembali mengampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya yang membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya,

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan.

'_Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi semalam dia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja. Kau juga seharusnya bisa sepertinya Kyung,'_

"Aku minta maaf, aku kesiangan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu Kyung."

"Untuk semalam-"

"Aku tahu, sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Ujar Luhan santai tanpa beban dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Zi Qin? Sejak semalam aku belum melihatnya, sekarang seharusnya dia sudah mendapatkan makan paginya."

"Baba dan Mama menginap di rumah mama Sungmin, mereka membawa Zi Qin bersama mereka."

Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya, pantas saja ia tidak melihat kedua orang tua Luhan juga. Jadi mereka hanya berdua di rumah ini? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi sepertinya sampai lewat tengah malam. Maafkan aku,"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Kyung, itu bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku merasa nyaman!" Teriak Kyungsoo spontan, lalu buru buru menambahkan, "Maksudku aku merasa nyaman di pertemuan itu sungguh. Bertemu dengan Kris-ge, Zizi-jie, dan yang lainnya membuatku bahagia dan senang. Hanya saja mungkin hal itu tidak berjalan mulus sampai akhir Lu."

Luhan masih tidak merespon.

"Kurasa setelah ini sebaiknya aku tidak hadir di acara seperti itu Lu, kau tahu semua orang jadi membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."

'_Ya Tuhan gadis ini malah memikirkan omongan orang lain tentang Luhan ketika dirinya dikatai jalang dan ditampar di depan banyak orang?'_ Luhan tak habis pikir.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu Kyung. Biar saja orang-orang itu berkata apa. Aku tidak peduli."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan acara itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, ia khawatir jika karenanya acara itu jadi berantakan.

"Ah, acara itu berjalan lancar sampai akhir," Ujar Luhan

'_Kau pembohong besar Luhan! Kau bahkan tidak mengikutinya sampai akhir!'_ Umpat Luhan pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati

Kruuk~ kruk~

Karena perut Luhan yang tiba-tiba disaat percakapan mereka sedang berlangsung, membuat Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mengecek kulkas dan melihat bahan-bahan yang kira-kira bisa ia masak.

Tidak begitu banyak bahan yang ia temukan, hanya daging dengan brokoli. Dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membuat Tumis daging dengan brokoli.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai masakan itu matang, perut Luhan sampai bergemuruh hebat walau hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja.

Mereka pun duduk berdua di meja makan, membuat Kyungsoo memikirkan apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki pendamping hidup yang langsung ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikirannya dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan makan yang dibantu oleh Luhan.

"Aku hanya menggunakan bahan seadanya di kulkas,"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku kelaparan Kyung,"

"Selamat makan," Ujar Luhan dan Pria itu pun langsung menyantap makanan hasil olahan Kyungsoo dan semakin lahap pada suapan suapan berikutnya.

Karena terlalu asik melihat Luhan yang menikmati makanannya Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar jika ia belum sama sekali menyentuh makanannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Kyungsoo yang ketahuan memperhatikan Luhan pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, dan pipinya bersemu merah. Ia pun mulai menyendokan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengambil beberapa potong tumis daging setelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa masak Kyung, ini sangat lezat." Ujar Luhan kepada Kyungsoo setelah semua isi mangkuknya berpindah ke perutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku memang suka memasak," Ujar Kyungsoo

Satu lagi nilai plus yang baru Luhan ketahui pada akhirnya, gadis ini suka memasak dan masakannya pun lezat.

"Ku harap kau bisa memasak untukku seterusnya Kyung, aku pasti bahagia jika terus makan masakan enak seperti ini."

Entah sadar atau tidak Luhan mengeluarkan kalimat ambigu itu.

'_Seterusnya? Apa Luhan menginginkanku menjadi koki juga disini? Atau menjadi istrinya?'_

Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikirannya yang absurd itu.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan makannya sampai habis dengan Luhan yang masih setia memperhatikannya dari meja di seberangnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan sudah mulai bekerja seperti biasa, Kedua orang tuanya dan Zi Qin sudah pulang dari rumah mertuanya kemari sore. Ibunya bilang Zi Qin sedikit rewel sejak bangun tidur, mungkin karena tidak ada Kyungsoo menurutnya. Luhan jadi bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan jika nantinya Kyungsoo bertemu pujaan hatinya dan menikah.

Luhan jadi teringat kejadian malam sebelumnya ketika insiden itu terjadi. Ketika Luhan melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai berpelukan, ia memang merasa kosong. Bahkan ia tetap mematung di tempat sampai mobil sahabatnya itu pergi.

Ketika ia sadar pun ia langsung mengambil mobil dan mencoba mencari kemana mereka pergi. Kai mengemudi dengan santai sehingga Luhan bisa mengikutinya, dari jarak jauh. Beruntungnya Luhan karena Kai memakai mobil limited edition sehingga ia tidak susah menemukannya. Ia terus mengikuti mobil itu sampai ke taman dekat pusat kota.

Luhan mencoba menahan diri untuk tetap berada di mobilnya mengabaikan perasaan penasaran yang sangat mendalam di hatinya tentang apa saja yang dua orang itu lakukan disana. Ini tempat umum jadi mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang macam-macam pikir Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika kedua orang itu keluar dari taman kota dan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih baik, Luhan pun buru-buru pergi kembali ke Rumahnya, memarkir mobilnya mengganti bajunya dengan piama.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan semua hal itu, pergi mengikuti sahabatnya sendiri ketika bersama seorang gadis, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menandakan kedua insan tersebut sudah sampai. Luhan pun langsung masuk ke dalam selimut ranjangnya dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Luhan mendengar jelas percakapan kedua orang itu.

Luhan POV

"Kurasa ia sudah tidur," itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya begitu, kita bisa membangunkannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya Kyung. Aku tidak ingin Luhan salah paham dan memecatmu."

'_Aku tidak akan memecatnya Kai!'_

Demi Tuhan seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Luhan ingin sekali Kai untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahnya.

'_Maafkan sahabatmu ini Kai'_ Batin Luhan

"Tidak perlu Kai, biar aku yang menjelaskan sendiri padanya nanti,"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah mendengar pintu yang ditutup aku pun merasakan seseorang membetulkan letak selimutku. Pasti Kyungsoo pikirnya.

Tak lama Luhan mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan gemericik air dari kamar mandi.

'_Kyungsoo pasti sedang mandi'_

Setelahnya bunyi pintu terbuka membuat degup jantungku berantakan. Jika kau habis mandi tentunya akan telanjang kan?

Pikiran mesumnya sedikit bekerja, aku mendengar suara pintu lemari terbuka. Godaan untuk mengintip sangatlah besar, tapi jika aku ketahuan, resiko yang ditanggungnya pasti besar. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini. Lalu Zi Qin?

Akhirnya akal sehatku menang untuk tidak mengintip tubuh gadis yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun itu. Padahal kesempatan kan tidak datang dua kali, tapi ya sudahlah.

Setelah itu aku mendengar suara orang merebahkan diri, dan tak lama suara dengkuran halus pun terdengar.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah tidur aku pun bangun dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sedikit bengkak yang pasti dihasilkan dari tamparan itu, aku pun mengambil salep pereda bengkak di kotak P3K dan mengoleskannya secara perlahan ke pipinya. Lalu meniup-niup agar cepat kering.

Entah bibirku yang terlalu maju ketika meniup atau memang akal sehatku yang sedang diambang batas, bibirku menyentuh pipinya yang baru aku oleskan salep yang sudah mengering. Yang membuatku merutuk diriku sendiri dan pergi kemabli ke ranjangku untuk mencegah terjadi hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan POV end.

Luhan tau hari itu orang tuanya sengaja tidak pulang, memang salahnya juga sih yang memakai mobil ayahnya untuk pergi menyusul Kai tanpa bilang apapun. Tapi karena ia memakai mobil ayahnya lah Luhan bisa berhasil membuntuti Kai tanpa ketahuan. Kai pasti hanya hapal mobil sprt yang biasa ia gunakan bukan mobil ayahnya.

.

.

Kris dan Kai sudah berkumpul di ruang kerja Luhan untuk membicarakan proyek perusahaan mereka yang baru berdiri di Canada, kampung halaman naga mesum itu.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu Kai?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Ada sedikit masalah kecil tadi," Ujarnya santai.

"Kau sudah tua Kai, sudah bukan waktunya jika kau berlagak sok jagoan seperti itu." Kata Kris asal.

"Aku belum tua Naga! Aku bahkan seumuran istrimu! Akan kuadukan kau ke Zizi jika kau mengatainya tua!"

"Bilang saja kalau berani! Zizi adalah pengecualian tau, Kurasa Zizi juga menyetujui omonganku."

"Sudahlah, hentikan percakapan kekanakan kalian. Kita kesini berkumpul bukan untuk saling mengejek bukan?" Ujar Luhan menengahi, pada akhirnya kedua Pria di depannya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya, dua orang dari kita harus pergi kesana untuk bertemu langsung dengan calon investor dan sampai keadaan perusahaan itu stabil. Dan satu orang tetap disini untuk mengawasi cabang Asia." Ujar Kris.

"Jadi Siapa?" Kai juga ikut bertanya.

"Kurasa kau bisa menjadi salah satunya dari orang itu Kris, Itu kan kampung hamalanmu. Zizi dan Zifan pasti senang." Ujar Luhan yang diangguki oleh keduanya.

"Lalu yang satunya?" Tanya Kris kepada dua Pria di depannya yang terlihat ragu.

Kris tau Luhan pasti berat meninggalkan anaknya dalam waktu yang tidak tentu seperti itu. Tapi ia bingung dengan Kai, apa yang membuat anak itu bingung? Toh ia masih single kan.

"Bagaimana dengamu Kai? Kenapa kau terlihat bingung?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku? Ah, Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam project mendekati seseorang Kris."

Luhan jelas mengetahui siapa orang yang Kai maksudkan, namun Kris mengira orang yang dimaksud Kai adalah wanita yang dibawa Kai kemarin, Taemin.

Jika Luhan pergi pasti Kai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, Luhan bingung sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan pergi." Ucap Luhan final.

"Kau serius Lu? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu? " Tanya Kris tak yakin yang diangguki oleh Kai. Walaupun Kai senang karena ia semakin bebas mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi melihat Luhan menjadi ayah yang tidak bisa melihat perkembangan putrinya sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan juga membuat Kai sedih.

"Aku akan membawanya bersamaku, bersama Kyungsoo juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N

Halo semua, akhirnya bisa update lagi ff ini hihihi. Maaf ya soalnya bener-bener gabisa megang laptop bahkan di weekend. Yang nunggu hansoo momentnya tunggu mereka ke Canada dulu ya. Yang minta Baekhyunnya dimunculin di flashback luhan nanti aku bikin kok ya.

Sekali lagi terimaksih buat support semuanya apalagi yang udah ngereview ! yang ngikutin cerita ini dari awal, aku seneng banget sama respon kalian.

Happy birthday Kyungsoo *walaupun telat sehari* dan happy birthday kai *walaupun kurang beberapa jam.

Happy Kaisoo day, meskipun kaisoo disini tidak bersatu hehehe maaf ya buat yg minta kaisoo, dari awal aku bikin pairnya hansoo soalnya hihihi maaf banget. Mungkin dilain kesempatan akan saya bikin kaisoo.

See you in next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membawanya bersamaku, bersama Kyungsoo juga."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Luhan membuat harapan Kai untuk mendekati Kyungsoo musnah sudah.

"APA?!" Teriak Kai heboh yang membuat telinga kedua orang di depannya sedikit berdenging.

"Kau berlebihan sekali hitam! Wajar saja kalau Luhan membawa anaknya!" Teriak Yifan balik sambil memegang telinganya yang sedikit sakit akibat teriakan Kai.

'_Benar juga sih yang Kris katakan.' _Batin Kai miris.

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku harus membawa Kyungsoo jika Zi Qin ikut. Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya sendiri disana."

Kai hanya memberengutkan mukanya pasrah, toh jika ia yang pergi ke Canada pun ia tidak mendekati Kyungsoo begitupula jika Luhan yang pergi, pikirnya dalam hati. Jadi akan sama saja jadinya.

"Kau masih bisa menjenguk kami disana, tidak usah sesedih itu jong." Ucap Kris santai tanpa melihat air muka kedua wajah sahabatnya yang berubah.

Yang satu dengan raut wajah kecewanya dan yang satu dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

.

.

Luhan pun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan bersalah yang masih menggelayut dihatinya. Ia masih sangat membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk mengerus Zi Qin, jadi Luhan berjanji pada dirinya jika Zi Qin sudah cukup umur ia akan membiarkan siapapun yang menyukai Kyungsoo untuk mendekatinya. Luhan tidak mau menjadi orang jahat karena memutus tali perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan pasangannya nanti. Walaupun sekarang Luhan sudah merasa jahat kepada Kai.

Ia sudah berjanji kepada Kai jika esok harinya Kai boleh menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo, itupun jika Kyungsoo mau.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Li Yin yang melihat putranya menghembuskan napas panjang secara berkala dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi di depannya. Tidak biasanya anaknya bertingkah seperti itu. Biasanya pulang kerja ia akan langsung masuk kamar dan membersihkan diri lalu bermain dengan anaknya.

"Aku harus ke Canada ma."

"Ah, pasti urusan perusahaan cabang yang sedang tidak stabil itu ya? Kapan kau akan berangkat"

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat Lu? Biar mama dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan keperluanmu."

"3 hari lagi ma,"

"Okee mama akan menyiapkannya mulai sekarang." Ujar Li Yin sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

"Tunggu ma,"

Li Yin pun menengok kembali kearah putranya,

"Aku tidak pergi sendiri. Aku akan membawa Zi Qin dan Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama disana."

Reaksi Li Yin sama sekali jauh dari perkiraan Luhan, wanita itu malah hanya tersenyu lembut. Padahal Luhan sudah membayangkan Li Yin akan kecewa, sedih atau bahkan menangis.

Luhan takut jika Li Yin akan sedih jika Kyungsoo ia boyong ke Canada, karena memang selama ini Li Yin menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersama Kyungsoo di rumah semenjak kepergian Baekhyun. Pasti ia merasa kesepian lagi setelah Kyungsoo dibawa olehnya nanti.

"Mama malah lebih tenang jika kau pergi dengannya Lu," Ujar Li Yin seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Luhan merasa lega sekarang karena ketakutannya tidak terjadi,

"Seharusnya persiapannya menjadi lebih banyak bukan karena kalian akan membawa Zi Qin?" Tanya Li Yin yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah, Kau dan Kyungsoo lengkapilah keperluan Zi Qin, biar mama dan mama Sungmin yang akan menyiapkan keperluanmu dan Kyungsoo."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan dan Zi Qin pergi bersama untuk membeli keperluan Zi Qin yang diperlukan selama pergi ke Canada. Seperti baju hangat tambahan, popok bayi, biskuit bayi, dan beberapa obat-obatan sederhana seperti obat demam dan flu.

Kyungsoo sudah dijelaskan oleh Luhan mengenai kondisi perusahaan yang ada di Canada, dan ia mengerti dan mengatakan tidak masalah jika ia harus ikut kesana menemaninya. Toh memang sudah tugasnya menjaga Zi Qin.

Luhan juga sudah menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo jika Kai ingin mengajaknya pergi keluar, namun karena banyak perlengkapan Zi Qin yang belum terpenuhi, Kyungsoo mengusulkan agar Kai ikut menemani mereka berbelanja keperluan Zi Qin, dan Kai pun tidak menolak.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada, di pusat perbelanjaan dimana waktu itu ia diantar oleh Kai dan Luhan menyusulnya. Dengan pandangan orang-orang menuju ke arahnya. Kyungsoo merutuki kedua Pria tampan yang ada di kiri dan kanannya yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian disana. Yang jadi pusat perhatian malah cuek saja seolah-olah mereka memang terbiasa mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi di gendongannya.

"Kita mulai darimana?" Itu suara Luhan.

"Mungkin ke toko pakaian bayi, setelah itu baru ke toko yang menjual perlengkapannya." Jawab Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh kedua Pria itu.

Mereka pun telah sampai ke tempat penjualan pakaian bayi. Dan Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun mulai memilih-milih baju yang terdapat disana. Mereka menyisir toko dengan berlainan arah. Sedangkan Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo, karena melihat gadis itu kesusahan memilih pakaian sambil menggendong Zi Qin yang terus aktif bergerak dalam gendongannya, Kai pun berinisiatif untuk menggendong Zi Qin yang disambut bayi itu riang dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya ke pipi Kai.

Karena Kai sudah sering berkunjung membuat Zi Qin sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau senang Kyung?" Tanya Kai sambil terus memilih pakaian hangat untuk Zi Qin.

"Bagaimana ya aku menjawabnya, aku senang tapi aku juga tidak."

"Jawaban macam apa itu." Sahut Kai dengan kekehannya.

"Aku tidak memungkiri jika aku senang bisa pergi kesana, tidak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan sepertiku ini. berbeda denganmu yang bisa bebas pergi ke belahan dunia lain tanpa memikirkan biaya dan sebagainya. Tapi aku juga sedih karena aku semakin jauh berpisah dari orang tuaku dan Taemin. Taemin pasti akan membunuhku jika ia tahu akan akan pergi sejauh itu tanpa berpamitan dengannya."

"Kenapa kau belum memberitahunya Kyung?"

"Karena Luhan baru memberitahuku saat larut, dan pagi ini kita sudah disibukkan dengan memebeli perlengkapan ini itu."

"Aku akan membawanya ke bandara untuk mengantarmu kalau begitu, asalkan kau sudah memeberitahunya. Aku tidak mau terkena amukannya, dan tangganku menjadi korbannya lagi."Ujar Kai sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo pun mengulum senyumnya geli, Taemin sudah memberitahunya soal amukannya terhadap Kai waktu itu yang membuat tangan Kai masih menyimpan bekas luka.

"Ia orangnya memang meledak-ledak. Tapi aku yakin ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu Kai."

"Ya, aku tahu ia orang baik,"

Luhan memperhatikan interaksi kedua insan itu dari kejauhan dengan senyum miris. Ia sengaja memilih baju Zi Qin kearah yang berbeda untuk memberi kesempatan kedua orang itu mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahnya.

Luhan senang melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas bersama Kai, tapi Luhan akan lebih senang jika mendengar tawa itu disebabkan olehnya. Luhan terkadang merutuki dirinya yang mempunyai kepribadian terlampau serius dan tidak humoris. Pantas saja Kai bisa mendapatkan pacar dengan mudah pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika yang akan mengantarkan kepergian mereka di bandara akan sebanyak ini, Orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun serta Taemin dan Kai ada disana untuk mengantar mereka. Kyungsoo mendapat wejangan ini itu dari mereka semua, mulai dari jaga kesehatan, Berhati-hati dan lain-lainnya.

"Aku titip Zi Qin dan Luhan ya Kyung, Jagalah dirimu nak. Kabari kami langsung jika kalian sudah sampai oke?" Itu kata Li Yin

"Iya ma. Pasti kami akan langsung mengabari kalian." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir ada yang kurang." Ujar Sungmin dengan kedipan matanya.

"Terimakasih ma, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak Sayang, sama sekali tidak."

Sungmin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, ia sangat rindu dengan Baekhyun. Melihat Kyungsoo mengingatkannya dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa terasa air mata meleleh di pipinya, dan buru-buru dilap olehnya sebelum orang lain menyadarinya.

"Cepatlah pulang jika sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian disana ya." Ucap Sungmin cepat lalu mengecup jidat Kyungsoo.

Kedua pasang orang tua itu pun bergantian memeluk 'anak' dan cucu mereka satu-satu. Sedikit mengacuhkan kelima orang lainnya yang berada disana menyaksikan suasana penuh haru itu.

Setelah mereka selesai berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Zi Qin kedua orang tua itu memeluk Kris Zitao dan Zifan mereka menitip anak mereka dan meminta kabari mereka langsung jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, serta berkenalan dengan Taemin. Setelah itu mereka pun pamit.

"Kau sangat beruntung Kyung, mereka menyayangimu." Kata Temin.

Kyungsoo memeluk Taemin erat. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku Tae, maafkan aku jika aku abru memeberitahumu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau pergi tanpa pamit kau tahu? Kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tidak yakin tangan temanmu masih utuh saat memberiku kabar itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dalam dekapan Taemin.

"Sedang membicarakanku ya?" Itu suara Kai.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan!" Sahut Taemin kesal.

"Jangan galak begitu nona, kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepadaku karena sudah menjadi supir pribadimu untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu kesini."

Taemin hanya memberengutkan mukanya tidak terima,

"Ku mohon jagalah dia selama aku pergi Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kyung."

"Coba kau mengaca nona, mukamu seperti anak Senior High."

"Diamlah!"

Kyungsoo hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kedua temannya ini.

"Your wish is my command," Ujar Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih Kai," Ujar Kyungsoo memeluk Kai balik menghiraukan dua orang yang ada disana yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, sesekali aku aka kesana untuk mengunjungi kalian."

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, Kai pun bergantian memeluk ketiga sahabatnya yang lain dengan wejangan yang sama.

"Sampai Jumpa!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di bandara Internasional Vancouver, setelah perjalanan yang lama dan melelahkan terutama untuk Luhan yang phobia ketinggian. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi langsung ke apartemen yang mereka sewa di dekat kantornya. Luhan menolak ajakan Kris untuk tinggal di rumahnya karena ia merasa tidak enak menginap di rumah orang lain sedangkan ia membawa 'keluarga'nya. Kris pun menghorati keinginan Luhan dan membantu mencari apartemen untuknya.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, ia ingin langsung berbaring untuk tidur. Mereka sudah dijemput supir perusahaan untuk diantar ke apartemen mereka.

Luhan pun mulai membuka ruang apartemennya yang cukup Luas itu. Ada dapur, ruang tamu dan satu pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi. Lalu sisanya hanya tinggal satu pintu lagi. Luhan buru-buru membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat sebuah ranjang King Size dengan sebuah keranjang bayi di sebelahnya. Ada dua pintu lagi di dalam sana yang Luhan buka ternyata isinya Kamar mandi dan Lemari.

Pada intinya apartemen itu cukup luas untuk ditinggali mereka, hanya saja Cuma ada satu ranjang! Pikir Luhan panik. Ia langsung mendial nomor ponsel Kris di handphonenya, setelah dua kali nada tunggu telepon itu pun terangkat.

"Kris!"

"Ada apa Lu? Bagaimana dengan apartemennya apa kau suka?"

"Bagus."

"Lalu kenapa kau menelepon?"

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar bodoh! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencari apartemen dengan dua kamar."

"Ini jauh dari rencana awal Lu, awalnya kupikir baik kau ataupun Kai yang berangkat kalian akan menginap di rumahku sehingga kita tidak perlu menyewa hotel atau apartemen. Mencari apartemen di pusat kota dalam waktu tiga hari tidaklah mudah lu. Bukannya kalian memang sudah satu kamar? Tidak masalah bukan?"

"Kami memang satu kamar tapi tidak satu ranjang!" Luhan mulai tersulut emosi.

"Yasudahlah Lu, setiap taun anak sekolah saja naik kelas, masa kau tidak mau menaikan hubunganmu dari satu kamar ke satu ranjang. Bukannya itu akan memudahkanmu?"

Terdengar suara kekehan mesum Kris dari seberang telepon.

"I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Sudahlah lu, ini sudah sangat larut. Nikmati saja ya? Bye."

Tut.

Dan sambungan itu terputus begitu saja.

"Naga Sialan!" Luhan mengumpat kasar,

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengumpat seperti itu hah? Untung saja Zi Qin sudah tidur." Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apartemen ini hanya mempunyai 1 kamar dan satu ranjang Kyung." Jawab Luhan frustasi

Luhan melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu, kau ganti bajumu dengan baju tidur dan istirahatlah." Ujar Luhan final.

"T-tapi sofa hanya ada di luar kamar, itu pasti tidak nyaman untukmu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu lelah kok."

"Kau bahkan menggenggam tanganku sampai tanganku kebas saat perjalanan tadi Lu, tubuhmu pasti lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat. Lagipula ranjang ini luas, kita bisa membaginya." Kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Luhan pun mengalah, " Baiklah, aku akan menaruh guling pemisah ditengah nantinya. Mau kau atau aku dulu yang membersihkan diri?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kita bisa melakukannya bersama." Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

Kyungsoo yang sadar ucapannya barusan sedikit menjurus buru-buru meralatnya, wajahnya pun memerah.

"A-ah maksudku kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di luar dan aku di dalam. Biar menghemat waktu. Kita sudah sama sama lelah bukan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengambil peralatan mandi serta piama dari dalam kopernya.

Luhan sudah selesai mandi, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam sana.

'Apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur?' Pikirnya.

Luhan pun mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kyung, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Tak lama terdengar suara sedikit ribut di dalam kamar. Lalu terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang gugup dari dalam. "T-ttunggu sebentar Lu."

"m-masuk lah"

Stelah mendengar suara cicitan Kyungsoo, Luhan pun masuk kamar dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam selimutnya.

Luhan masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dan mencoba tidur disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa terkena flu jika seperti itu." Itu suara Kyungsoo.

Luhan pun menengok kearah Kyungsoo, "Ah, aku memang tidak bisa mengeringkan rambut dengan cepat. Aku sekarang sudah lelah Kyung."

"Sini biar ku bantu. Tentunya kau tidak mau sakit dihari pertamamu bekerja disini kan?"

Luhan pun duduk dan memberikan handuknya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih di dalam selimutnya dan kelihatan ragu, namun tak lama gadis itu langsung keluar dari selimut dan membuat Luhan sedikit mundur ke belakang.

'Pakaian apa yang digunakannya? Kemana piama yang biasa dia gunakan?' Batin Luhan ngeri.

Kyungsoo menggunakan Gaun tidur diatas lutut dengan tali tipis yang menyangga di kedua bahunya dan belahan dada rendah, Warna gaun merah marun itu pun sangat kontras di kulit Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

'Oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini!' Batin Luhan nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha akhirnya bisa update lagi hihihi

Maaf ya belum bisa bales review satu satu tapi aku seneng banget sama review kalian. Bikin aku cengar cengir sendiri kadang.

Ini aku persembahkan buat yang udah nungguin ff ini (emang ada?) hahaha

The next chapt full hansoo moment.

Hahaha hayolo Luhan kyungsonya pake baju seksi! Tau gak yang nyiapin baju tidur kyungsoo siapa?

Well, thanks buat semua review follow fav

See you in next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi, ia masih memakai bathrobe nya dan membuka koper yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh mama nya. Namun Kyungsoo menganga dibuatnya. Tidak ada pakaian-pakaian yang selama ini digunakannya di koper itu. Di dalam koper hanya ada beberapa baju dress pendek untuk di dalam rumah, beberapa gaun formal, dan pakaian tidur yang –ekhm- seksi dan semuanya masih baru.

Kyungsoo merutuki kedua mama nya yang menyiapkan baju untuknya. Jika tau seperti ini jadinya Kyungsoo lebih baik menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri.

'_Apa kata Luhan nanti? Bagaimana jika Luhan menganggap aku menggodanya?'_ Batin Kyungsoo was was.

Kyungsoo masih larut dalam pikirannya sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

"Kyung, apa kau sudah selesai?" Itu suara Luhan.

Kyungsoo pun kelabakan karena ia belum memakai baju. Akhirnya ia memilih asal baju tidur yang ada, dan buru buru memakainya. "T-ttunggu sebentar Lu." Dan setelah itu ia memasukan kembali baju-baju yang dibongkarnya ke dalam koper dengan sedikit kegaduhan.

Kyungsoo pun langsung masuk ke dalam selimut agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat, dan meyuruh Luhan untuk masuk. "m-masuk lah"

Tak lama setelahnya pintu pun terbuka menampakan sosok Luhan yang sudah terbalut piyama dengan handuk yang masih menghiasi lehernya.

Luhan masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dan mencoba tidur disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa terkena flu jika seperti itu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang melihat rambut Luhan masih sangat basah.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya "Ah, aku memang tidak bisa mengeringkan rambut dengan cepat. Aku sekarang sudah lelah Kyung."

Kyungsoo menimang nimang tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan, jika ia membantu Luhan otomatis tubuhnya yang sebagian besar terekspos ini pasti akan terlihat. Tapi jika tidak, Luhan bisa saja terkena flu. Kalau Luhan sakit di hari pertamanya bekerja tentu akan membuat jadwal pekerjaannya disini molor. Jadi akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membantu Luhan.

"Sini biar ku bantu. Tentunya kau tidak mau sakit dihari pertamamu bekerja disini kan?"

Luhan pun duduk dan memberikan handuknya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih di dalam selimutnya dan kelihatan ragu, namun tak lama gadis itu langsung keluar dari selimut dan membuat Luhan sedikit mundur ke belakang.

Kyungsoo merasa malu sekarang, apa tubuhnya sejelek itu sampai membuat Luhan mundur ke belakang setelah melihatnya? Pikirnya, tanpa mengetahui jika pria di depannya menelan ludahnya dengan gugup karena melihat tubuhnya.

Luhan sekarang duduk membelakangi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai mengeringkan rambut Luhan dari belakang.

Dada Luhan masih bergemuruh sejak melihat Kyungsoo dengan pakaian tidurnya. Luhan sampai takut jika suara detak jantungnya terdengar keluar.

Kyungsoo sudah mengeringkan bagian belakang rambut Luhan, sedangkan ia agak sulit meraih rambut bagian depan Luhan yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengenali benda kenyal yang menempel di punggungnya itu apa. Pasti itu payudara Kyungsoo. Wajar karena badan Kyungsoo yang mungil membuat ia susah menjangkau rambut bagian depannya. Apalagi Luhan memang menggeser badannya terlampau jauh tadi.

Luhan pun membalikan tubuhnya guna membuat Kyungsoo lebih mudah mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan hal itu memang terbukti membuat Kyungsoo lebih mudah mengeringkan rambutnya dan membuat Luhan lebih mudah melihat kedua benda yang menggangtung indah di dada Kyungsoo yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya tadi, dan Luhan menundukan kepalanya demi menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

'_Demi Kai dan semua CD biru koleksinya! Malam ini akan menjadi malam paling berat untukku!' _umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah rambut Luhan kering, Kyungsoo langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk manaruh handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut Luhan.

Ketika ia masuk lagi ke kamar ia melihat Luhan sudah tidur dengan posisi miring menjauhi tempat Kyungsoo tidur tadi tanpa menggunakan selimut. Kyungsoo pun menarik selimut dan mencoba menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

Namun ketika Kyungsoo menarik selimut sampai ke dada Luhan, tangan Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo, dan kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam pun membuka.

"Pakai saja selimut ini untukmu Kyung, kau pasti akan kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget, ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas segar Luhan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Selimut ini lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua Lu, kau pasti akan kedinginan juga jika tidak memakai selimut." Ujar Kyungsoo final sambil melepas genggaman tangan Luhan di tangannya dan mulai masuk ke dalam selimut di sebelah Luhan tanpa menunggu kata kata balasan dari pria itu.

Detik waktu terus berjalan tapi kedua insan dalam satu ranjang itu masih belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka berbaring berlawanan arah tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Kyungsoo mencoba menggeser posisi tubuhnya sedikit lebih merapat kearah Luhan, ia akui suhu kamar semakin lama semakin menurun membuatnya yang tidur dengan gaun tidur seperti itu pun kedinginan.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tiba-tiba Luhan membalik posisi tidurnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa dengan tempat ini," Jawab Kyungsoo diplomatis tanpa mengakui jika ia kedinginan.

Namun Luhan melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit memucat, dan segera memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin.

"Kau kedinginan, Sudah kubilang kan." Luhan mencoba membuka selimut yang berada diatas tubuhnya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kau juga pasti akan kedinginan Lu,"

Luhan mendesah pasrah, gadis di depannya ini cukup keras kepala juga.

"Maaf," Ujar Luhan sambil menarik Kyungsoo cepat kedalam rengkuhannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi karena Luhan menariknya terlalu cepat, dia hanya sadar ketika hidungnya bertubrukan dengan dada Pria itu.

"Maafkan mama yang tidak sesuai mempersiapkan keperluanmu."

Luhan merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk di dadanya menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan nyaman dan menyenangkan seperti ini.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya merasakan kehangatan yang memang dibutuhkannya sedari tadi. Luhan pasti tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam padanya. Tubuhnya kan mungil seperti anak Senior High, ini pasti tidak akan berefek apapun nantinya, pikirnya polos tanpa mengetahui isi pikiran Pria dihadapannya yang sudah melangang buana entah kemana.

"Besok jika sempat kita belanja semua kebutuhan yang belum diperlukan. Namun jika tidak, kau bisa memakai kemejaku untuk tidur. Setidaknya kemejaku berlengan panjang jadi kau tidak akan terlalu merasa kedinginan." Suara Luhan memacahkan keheningan yang mereka buat.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Lu," Ujar Kyungsoo.

Dan kedua insan itu pun terlelap ketika jam sudah menunjukan ke angka 2 pada pagi dini hari.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang mulai muncul dari sela-sela gorden memenuhi kamar itu, Kyungsoo mecoba melepaskan rengkuhan tangan pria dihadapannya dari tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya dikasur. Ia melihat keranjang bayi di samping ranjang itu dan melihat Zi Qin yang sedang berguling kesana kemari sambil berceloteh gumaman khas bayi yang membuat siapapun tersenyum melihatnya, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun melihat meja nakas untuk mengetahui jam berapa saat ini. Matanya yang sudah besar pun semakin membola dibuatnya melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Yang berarti tinggal 1 jam lagi waktu Luhan untuk bersiap ke kantor.

Kyungsoo pun membangunkan Luhan dengan cara menggerakan badan Pria itu.

"Lu, sudah jam 7. Mandilah, aku akan mempersiapkan keperluanmu."

Membangunkan Luhan memang pekerjaan yang sedikit merepotkan mengingat Pria itu memang hobi tidur. Buktinya tubuh Pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan respon.

"Ayolah Lu, kau tidak ingin telat dihari pertamamu kan? Bergegaslah."

Luhan akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya, hingga terdengar bunyi krek dibeberapa bagian. Dan setelah itu mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo pun segera turun dari ranjang dan membereskannya lalu mengambil keperluan Luhan seperti kemeja, setelan jas, dasi, kaus kaki, sapu tangan, dan sepatu. Kyungsoo menyiapkan semuanya kecuali pakaian dalam Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat untuk berganti baju, ia segera menuju dapur setelah mengecek Zi Qin dan berpesan ke anak itu jika ia akan memasak dan membuatkan makanan untuknya. Seakan mengerti anak itu yang tadinya minta digendong berubah posisi menjadi berguling-guling kembali di dalam boxnya. Kyungsoo pun mengambil beberapa mainan di dalam koper yang memang belum dibereskan untuk menemani bayi itu lalu bergegas ke dapur.

Saat di dapur, Kyungsoo menyiapkan bubur biskuit untuk Zi Qin, dan roti panggang dengan selai kacang untuk Luhan karena mereka memang belum sempat membeli banyak keperluan. Itu juga mereka menggunakan roti dan selai yang mereka bawa dari Cina.

Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan masakannya di meja makan sampai suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Luhan keluar dari kamar menggunakan kemeja dan celana setelannya dan mengisyaratkan kepada Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Luhan pun megintip dari layar intercom untuk mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang di pagi hari ini. Ternyata Kris, Zizi dan Zifan.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju Kyung," Ujar Luhan sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kyungsoo pun melihat Kris dan Zizi yang ada di depan pintu. Kris yang sedikit melihat tubuh Kyungsoo saat masuk kamar pun bersiul nakal yang dihadiahi delikan tajam Luhan dan pukulan di perut oleh Zitao. Poor Kris.

Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk kamar dan mengenakan baju Luaran yang berlengan panjang. Lumayan menutupi lah, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keluar dan membuat beberapa roti panggang lainnya untuk tamu yang baru datang itu. Mereka sengaja datang untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan katanya, sekalian menumpang sarapan.

Suara tangisan Zi Qin membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan langsung menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil Zi Qin. Sedangkan Luhan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik mengambilkan susu untuk sarapan tamu-tamu mereka dan mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

Mereka lalu mulai sarapan, Kyungsoo menyuapi Zi Qin yang ada di pangkuannya sedangkan Zifan ditaruh di baby chair dengan biskuit bayi dan susu di depannya.

Setelah selesai makan Zizi mengambil Zi Qin yang ada di pelukan Kyungsoo dan mulai menjawili pipi tembamnya dan bermain dengannya.

Luhan pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jas dan dasi, dan sepatunya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan keluar kamar dan kesusahan memasang dasinya karena sebelah tangannya sudah menggenggam tas jinjingnya pun tak segan untuk menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya memakaikan dasi. Karena tinggi Kyungsoo yang memang sedikit pendek jika disbanding Luhan, Luhan pun sedikit menundukan wajahnya agar Kyungsoo lebih mudah menggapai dasinya. Menghiarukan kedua orang dewasa lainnya di ruangan itu menahan napasnya.

"Gerakan mereka terlalu natural untuk ukurang seorang pengasuh dan majikannya. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah bertahun-tahun." Ujar Zitao dengan decak kagum.

"Kau akan segera memiliki ibu Zi Qin." Itu suara Kris.

Mereka berdua menghampiri kedua pasangan itu ,

"Kita sudah bisa berangkat Kris." Itu suara Luhan.

Kris pun mengangguk dan menghampiri Zifan yang berada di dalam baby chair, Zitao pun memberikan Zi Qin pada Kyungsoo karena ia ingin menggendong Zifan.

Kris memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Zitao dan berpesan kepada Zitao untuk menemani Kyungsoo untuk memenuhi kebutuhan apartemennya yang belum terbeli seperti bahan makanan dan beberapa property tambahan. Dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Zitao.

"Hari ini kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau dan Zizi akan menemanimu seharian ini. Jika kira kira masih ada yang kurang dengan apartemen ini belilah. Belilah juga beberapa bahan makanan dan bumbu untuk kau memasak. Ini kartu kreditku, pakailah sesukamu oke?" Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan kartu kredit gold nya kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Jaga dirimu dan anakku baik-baik Kyung, jangan lupa hubungi aku oke?"

"Aku akan melakukan itu tanpa kau suruh baba." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda.

"Anak pintar, kau memang selalu bisa aku andalkan."

Luhan pun mengecup pipi dan dahi Zi Qin dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo gemas.

Setelah itu kedua Pria itu menghilang di balik pintu menyisakan kedua wanita dengan kedua anak mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah membersihkan dirinya dan Zi Qin sedangkan Zitao merapihkan dan mencuci bekas sarapan mereka. Zitao bilang itu bisa menghemat waktu daripada jika Kyungsoo yang melakukan semuanya, lagipula Kyungsoo masih harus memandikan Zi Qin untuk acara shopping mereka. Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya menurutinya saja.

Sekarang kedua wanita itu berada di sofa sambil menunggu supir dari kantor kedua Pria tadi menjemput mereka dan mengantarkan mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka tidak diijinkan menggunakan kendaraan umum atau taxi karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan membuat kedua pria itu tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

"Dasar overprotektif! Berlebihan." Gerutu Zizi kesal saat ia meminta izin suaminya untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan menggunakan taxi lewat telepon tadi.

"Apa yang Kris-ge katakan, Jie?"

"Jangan buat suamimu ini terpecah konsentrasinya saat bekerja. Banyak kasus penculikan dalam taxi. Bahkan pembunuhan! Oh tuhan aku tidak bisa membanyangkan jika hal itu terjadi padamu dan anak kita. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi kesana sekarang dan mengantarmu dengan kakiku sendiri daripada harus kehilangan kalian. Aku rela meninggalkan meeting penting yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi demimu."

"Wow! Kris-ge sangat pandai berkata-kata ya? Kupikir ia dingin dan kaku seperti Luhan. Ia pasti sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat beruntung Jie."

"Ya aku memang sangat beruntung! Tapi tetap saja dia berlebihan." Ujar Zitao dengan memasang ekspresi remaja labil yang baru jatuh cinta, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dan memasang pertanyaan dalam hati apakah wanita di depannya benar berumur 25 tahun dan sudah memiliki anak.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, apa katamu? Luhan kaku? Setahuku dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dulu ketika ia bersama Baekhyun sikap kaku dan dinginnya mulai berkurang. Ah, Mungkin saja dia gugup denganmu Kyung."

"Berarti Luhan snagat mencintai Baekhyun, Jie. Apa yang harus digugupkan denganku? Kurasa tidak ada."

"Sekarang aku minta kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apakah kau tertarik pada Luhan?"

"Kurasa hanya wanita bodoh yang menjawab tidak. Luhan memiliki auranya tersendiri, dan itu yang membuatnya menarik."

"Lalu kutanya, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Jie?"

"Ayolah kalian sudah tidur sekamar bahkan sekarang satu ranjang! Dengan pakaian minim mu yang tadi pagi kulihat aku yakin lelaki manapun pasti akan tergoda untuk 'menerkamu' Kyung."

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, Luhan bahkan mundur ke belakang ketika melihatku, ia pasti tidak tertarik padaku, atau mungkin karena tubuhku tidak bagus. "

Zitao menepuk jidatnya, Kyungsoo itu benar-benar polos pikirnya.

"Sekarang aku Tanya apa wajahnya memerah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa ia lebih sering meneguk ludahnya?"

Kyungsoo juga mengangguk

"Apakah ia terlihat gelisah?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Itu tandanya ia tertarik padamu!" Pekik Zitao heboh.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di bagian lainnya.

"Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Kris kepada Luhan.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jawab Luhan acuh.

"Kau terlihat seperti kurang tidur, kau pasti tidak tidur kan semalam? Atau kau malah meniduri orang?" Tanya Kris diiringi dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya Kris, Aku bisa menjamin itu." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku meragukan hormon kelelakianmu Lu, harus aku akui Kyungsoo mempunyai tubuh yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh para lelaki. Kau bahkan sekarang tidur seranjang dengannya tapi masih bisa tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya? Benar-benar."

"Diamlah Kris, aku tidak sedang ingin membahas masalah itu."

"Masa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya?" Tanya Kris penasaran

Dan Luhan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan sebuah kalimat ambigu, "entahlah." Sambil membaca pesan yang baru masuk dari mamanya.

From: Mama

Kenapa baru menghubungi sekarang? Kami bahkan hampir memesan tiket ke Canada untuk penerbangan hari ini kalau sampai nanti siang kalian belum mengirimi kabar.

Dan Luhan pun membalasnya.

To : Mama

Jangan berlebihan, siapa yang menyiapkan baju untuk kami? Apa maksud kalian menyiapkan baju Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Kami tinggal di cuaca yang dingin, bukan pantai. Dengan pakaian seperti itu Kyungsoo bisa saja terkena hipotermia.

Dan tak lama Luhan mendapatkan balasannya,

From : Mama

Mertuamu itu salah mengepak pakaian Lu, Sungmin baru sadar ketika kalian berangkat. Katanya sih itu pesanan kliennya untuk berbulan madu. Sekarang kau yang berlebihan, Kyungsoo tidak akan terkena hipotermi jika kau bisa menghangatkannya bukan?

Pipi Luhan merona merah. Bagaimana bisa mama yang dikenalnya dewasa, keibuan serta pemalu ini bisa berbicara hal menjurus seperti ini?

Luhan percaya saja jika koper itu tertukar, Karena sifat ceroboh Baekhyun juga menurun dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N

Halo selamat datang di chapt berikutnya! Jawabannya bener yang nyiapin kemarin itu mama mama mereka hahaha. Cuma Li Yin ngasih alibi aja ke Luhan kalo kopernya ketuker sama klien Sungmin yang mau bulan madu biar kesannya gak sengaja. Kalo untuk masalah apartemen itu murni kelakuan Kris tanpa campur tangan ortu Luhan kok heheh.

Oh iya nih kalau masalah rated saya juga bingung ini mau dimasukin ke T atau M. kalau ada yang ngarepin NC di ff ini aku gak janji tapi diusahakan ada hehehe. Menurut kalian gimana?

Terimaksih banyak buat reviewnya ya semuanya, suwer saya senyum senyum sendiri setiap bacanya. Kalau lagi ga mood nulis atau ide sedang mentok saya pasti bacain review kalian satu-satu dan itu berhasil buat bikin mood saya nulis naik lagi. Makasih banyak ya buat semua yang review, favorite, follow cerita ini. buat silent reader yang masih tetep ngikutin kisah ini juga saya berterimakasih banget.

See you in next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan mereka menetap di Canada. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk hidup berdampingan. Tidur satu ranjang, menyiapkan makanan untuk Luhan, membantunya melepaskan jas dan dasinya ketika Luhan pulang, menyiapkan keperluannya Luhan setiap pagi, dan lain-lainnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjadi teman hidup yang baik untuk Luhan dan Luhan juga mencobanya.

Luhan tidak pernah pulang terlambat, selalu lebih awal bahkan. Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat setiap harinya. Bahkan di akhir minggu Luhan masih tenggelam dalam berkas-berkasnya agar pekerjaannya disana cepat selesai. Kyungsoo selalu mendukungya dengan memberikan kopi atau teh hangat dan makanan ringan sebagai teman Luhan di sela-sela kesibukannya.

Tidak jarang Kyungsoo menegur Luhan jika Luhan sudah terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya sampai melupakan jam makannya. Luhan pun hanya menurut saja Karena ia tahu Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya untuk makan bersama. Jadi jika Luhan melewatkan jam makannya, tidak hanya ia yang kena dampaknya, Kyungsoo pun juga ikut terkena.

Akhir minggu ini Luhan sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo ia akan menjak Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin untuk berwisata, karena selama dua bulan mereka di Canada mereka bahkan tidak sempat untuk berkeliling apalagi untuk berwisata. Hanya pusat perbelanjaan dan apartemen yang rutin mereka sambangi. Luhan selama ini masih mengurus pekerjaan di akhir pekan demi mendapatkan waktu yang lebih di 'rumah' dan dapat menghabiskan akhir pekan minggu ini dengan berwisata. Pria itu sudah merencanakannya dengan matang.

.

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat Luhan yang masih asik tertidur dan menyelami dunia mimpinya. Siapa yang bilang mereka harus bangun pagi karena ingin berwisata, siapa juga yang belum bangun jam segini. Kyungsoo mendekati Zi Qin yang sedang duduk di box bayinya.

Zi Qin sudah bisa duduk tanpa dibantu lagi sekarang, ia juga sudah bisa berdiri meskipun kadang masih oleng dan dengan masih berpegangan dengan benda di sekitarnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya Zi Qin pun tersenyum lebar, ia bahkan mencoba bangkit dan berdiri di boxnya walaupun kenyataannya tidak berhasil dan bokong tembam bayi itu kembali terduduk di tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

Ketika Zi Qin lahir beratnya hanya 1,6 kg karena memang ia lahir sebelum waktunya. Namun setelah dirawat intensif selama 2 minggu beratnya naik menjadi 1,8 kg. dan sekarang beratnya sudah sama seperti bayi normal lainnya.

Kyungsoo pun menggendong Zi Qin dan beranjak ke ranjangnya yang masih terdapat Luhan di dalamnya. Setelah itu ia menurunkan Zi Qin dan berkata, "Ayo bangunkan babamu,"

Zi Qin mulai merangkak dan bertumpu pada tubuh Luhan, namun lagi-lagi gagal, ia kembali terduduk di kasur yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. Gadis itu pun membantu Zi Qin untuk meraih tubuh Luhan.

Zi Qin mulai bergerak memukul mukul tubuh Luhan dengan kikikan khas bayinya mengundang Luhan untuk bangun. Namun babanya itu masih bergeming di posisinya semula yaitu tidur miring menghadap ke arah Zi Qin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan mengintip dengan sebelah matanya, Kyungsoo tau Luhan sudah bangun namun masih membiarkan anaknya memeluk dan memukul-mukul tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Luhan menggendong Zi Qin dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur dengan perlahan, lalu mengecup setiap inci wajah bayi itu sambil mengelitikinya. Membuat Zi Qin tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Anak pintar, sekarang kau sudah bisa membangunkan baba? Siapa yang mengajarimu hah? Pasti mamamu ya? "

Kyungsoo merekahkan senyum bahagianya. Luhan masih terus mengelitiki Zi Qin sampai bayi itu terlihat lelah.

"Sudah Lu, nanti ia jadi terlalu lelah."

Luhan pun menghentikan aktifitasnya mengelitiki Zi Qin, dan membawa bayinya itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Zi Qin masih terus tertawa sampai air liurnya berceceran. Kyungsoo pun mencoba mengelapnya dengan kain lap khusus untu Zi Qin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jam 10 kurang." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan situasi hangat di pagi hari seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu meyiapkan sarapan, nanti kita sekalian makan di luar untuk sarapan sekaligus makan siang. Bawa saja beberapa perlengkapan Zi Qin."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya di tas itu," Tunjuk Kyungsoo kea rah tas yang berukuran sedang di samping box bayi Zi Qin.

Luhan pun tersenyum, "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Kyung. Bersiaplah biar aku yang menjaga Zi Qin selagi kau bersiap, Jangan lupa gunakan baju hangat walaupun ini sudah masuk musim semi tapi anginnya masih dingin."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan mulai memilih pakaiannya di lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk bercanda dengan Zi Qin.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Di Stanley Park. Taman kota terbesar di amerika utara. Kyungsoo menggunakan baju dress rajutan berlengan panjang yang hangat dan sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya dengan sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang berisi keperluan Zi Qin.

Sedangkan Luhan memakai kemeja putih dengan sweater rajutan yang berwarna senada dengan baju Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin. Zi Qin sendiri memakai sweater rajut berlengan panjang dengan hiasan bunga pada bagian bahu atasnya, tidak lupa pula celana panjang hitam dan sepatu yang senada dengan baju rajutannya. Membuat bayi itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan lagi.

Setelah mereka sampai, Luhan langsung mengajak Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin untuk makan di salah satu restaurant disana. Dan setelahnya mereka mulai berkeliling.

Luhan bilang jika di Stanley Park ini sangat bagus saat musim semi. Walaupun mereka kesana pada awal musim semi yang masih mengandung angin dingin . namun pemandangan danau dan pepohonan yang berwarna hijau segar memanjakan mata mereka yang sudah bosan melihat salju.

Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin menaiki Horse-Drawn tours yaitu program city tour mengelilingi jalanan Stanley park yang indah sambil menunggang kereta kuda. Di sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo takjub melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah di Stanley Park dan lalu lalang orang di jalan-jalan. Zi Qin bahkan tidak bisa diam di pangkuan Luhan untuk berdiri dan menggerakan kakinya seperti melompat-lompat.

Setelah melewati acara city tour menggunakan kereta kuda itu mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau yang memang ada di taman kota yang sangat luas itu. Mereka melihat beberapa keluarga yang sedang piknik bahkan ada orang yang sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan pre-wedding.

Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang memang sudah disediakan disana. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang dan segar. Udara di taman ini sangatlah sejuk.

"Terimakasih Lu,"

"Untuk?" Tanya Luhan.

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk mengajakku ke tempat ini, membawaku ke benua Amerika yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk menginjakan kakiku disini."

Luhan senang jika memang Kyungsoo suka dengan tempat ini. Kerja kerasnya selama dua bulan ini terbayar sudah dengan melihat senyum bahagia Kyungsoo yang selalu terkembang hari ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Kyung," Jawab Luhan dengan senyumannya.

Seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, sir? Is there anything I can help?" Luhan pun menawarkan bantuan sambil mendongakan wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu mencolok itu.

"I'm sorry for interfere your moment with your family. But can you help me to take pictures of my family?" Pria itu meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu Luhan dan keluarga, ia ingin meminta Luhan untuk mengambil gambar keluarganya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun melihat kearah sekumpulan orang yang sedang berpiknik ria disamping danau dan melambai kearah mereka.

Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya, dan menggumamkan kata ya.

"Thank you, Mr …?" Tanya Pria itu, dan Luhan pun menjawab sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "I'm Lu Han, you can call me Lu,"

"Ah, Mr. Lu. I'm Anderson! Thank you very much." Ujarnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

Luhan pun memberikan Zi Qin yang ada di dalam gendongannya kepada Kyungsoo dan berjalan mengikuti orang itu sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"I've found someone who will take pictures of us! They're Mr. and Mrs. Lu"

Lima orang yang ada disana pun mengerti dan tersenyum senang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan Luhan mulai mengambil beberapa gambar.

"Ah, I think she's should join with us!" Teriak seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah istri tuan Anderson.

Wanita itu pun berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggiring Kyungsoo untuk duduk berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyungsoo melempar pandangan persetujuan kearah Luhan dan Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Don't be afraid, your husband is right in front of you." Wanita itu menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak takut karena suaminya berada tepat di depannya.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Percuma saja menjelaskan kalau mereka bukanlah sepasang suami istri. Pasti nanti akan panjang urusannya. Karena selama ini semua orang tahunya mereka sepasang suami istri kecuali Kris dan Zitao tentunya.

Setelah mengambil banyak foto, Tuan Anderson menggantikan Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya. Luhan pun mengikuti saran Pria itu dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang memangku Zi Qin.

Setelah sesi foto itu selesai mereka terlibat percakapan dengan keluarga Tuan Anderson.

"You're look like an Asian people." Nyonya Anderson membuka percakapan mereka.

"Yeah, we're from Beijing, China." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh, I see. Chinese food is really delicious." Jawab salah satu anak Tuan Anderson yang bernama Peter.

"How old is your daughter?" Tanya Nyonya Anderson lagi.

"This month she was 8 month." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"She's really cute!" Teriak anak bungsu Tuan Anderson, Emily yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Thank you, you're cute too." Jawab Kyungsoo

"I'm really sorry to interfere your quality moment," Kata Tuan Anderson dengan nada menyesal.

"No problem, we are happy to help you." Jawab Luhan

Mereka pun terus mengobrol sampai menjelang sore.

"Can I have some photo with my family? You can send it with e-mail to me." Tanya Luhan pada keluarga itu.

"Of course! Let's take some pictures!" Kata Tuan Anderson dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo Luhan dan Zi Qin pun berpotret dengan berbagai pose oleh Tuan Anderson.

Namun disaat Luhan berpose ingin mencium Zi Qin, Bayi itu malah melengoskan kepalanya kearah bahu Kyungsoo hingga bibir Luhan menyentuh ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Tuan Anderson pun mengambil moment itu dan berkata mereka sangat serasi dan cute.

"Give your daughter to me, you need take a couple picture!" Nyonya Anderson pun datang mengambil Zi Qin dengan membawa kue ditangannya, sehingga saat diambil bayi itu menurut saja.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih kaku karena kejadian ciuman tidak sengaja barusan pun semakin kaku karena tidak ada Zi Qin diantara mereka.

"C'mon guys. Don't be shy. Don't you see the couple next to you?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Tuan Anderson, mereka melihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman di hadapan kamera sang Photographer.

"But they are doing the pre-wed photo shot Mr. Anderson."

"You're married. It's more reasonable if you're doing so." Tuan Anderson bilang mereka sudah menikah, tentunya itu lebih wajar apabila mereka melakukannya.

Ketiga anak Tuan Anderson pun tersenyum dan meneriaki mereka dengan kata "Just do it, we didn't see!" Sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan samakin salah tingkah sekarang. Ini tempat umum, pikir mereka. Meskipun di sekitar mereka banyak yang melakukannya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Lagipula Tuan dan Nyonya Anderson tahunya jika mereka pasangan suami istri.

"Maafkan aku Kyung aku bingung tap-," Kalimat Luhan tidak pernah selesai karena bibir Kyungsoo sudah mengecupnya dengan cepat.

Tuan Anderson mengerang karena tidak bisa mengambil gambar mereka berciuman karena terlalu cepat.

"I can't shoot anything."

Luhan pun melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih semerah tomat disebelahnya.

"We will do it again." Ujar Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan sudah menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata, Kyungsoo pun reflek memejamkan matanya. Darahnya berdesir hebat saat benda kenyal dan hangat itu sampai di depan bibirnya, Luhan memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Membuat kaki Kyungsoo lemas seperti jeli. Kyunsoo pun meremas sweater yang digunakan Luhan. Ia sangat butuh pegangan karena kakinya begitu lemas.

Luhan pun melepas pagutannya setelah Kyungsoo memukul dadanya beberapa kali pertanda napasnya sudah habis.

"Wow! Best picture I've ever had." Teriak Tuan Anderson dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Nyonya Anderson untuk mengambil Zi Qin sedangkan Luhan menghampiri Tuan Anderson dan memberikan kartu nama yang berisikan emailnya kepada Tuan Anderson. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih merekapun berpamitan.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berada di kantornya sekarang, setelah kejadian itu mereka sama-sama meminta maaf, dan sepakat untuk melupakannya. Kyungsoo bilang jika ia tidak melakukan itu tentunya Tuan Anderson dan keluarganya akan banyak bertanya yang macam-macam dan ia malas menjelaskan. Sedangkan Luhan meminta maaf karena ia terbawa suasana.

Luhan menggigit jempolnya karena bingung dengan perasaan yang dialaminya saat mencium Kyungsoo kemarin. Bisa-bisanya ia terbawa suasana.

"Kurasa kau mulai tertarik padanya," Kris yang melihat tingkah aneh Luhan sejak tadi pun mulai menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tutup mulutmu Kris. aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun." Semprot Luhan kesal

"Kau bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Lu." Ungkap Kris Jujur.

"Tidak, kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa mencintai siapapun lagi selain Baekhyun, Kris" Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri Lu, kau tahu sendiri kalau kau adalah tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Kau bahkan hanya mengenal Baekhyun pada pertemuan waktu itu, dan kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Kemungkinan ini juga bisa terjadi pada Kyungsoo! Apalagi interaksi kalian terlampau sering."

"Tidak. Yang kurasakan hanyalah aku membutuhkannya menjadi sosok ibu bagi Zi Qin." Jawab Luhan. Walau Luhan sendiri tidak yakin dengan masih meyakinkan dirinya.

Kris memasang wajah seriusnya, "Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri atas kematian Baekhyun, Lu. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah karena waktu itu kau mengijinkannya pergi sendiri."

"Aku bukan menghukum diriku sendiri Kris! aku hanya mencoba untuk setia." Luhan sedikit kesal karena Kris benar-benar bisa membaca isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Kesetiaanmu, tak masuk akal Luhan. Setelah yang kau lakukan selama ini? Tidur sekamar bahkan seranjang dengan wanita lain yang jelas-jelas nyata di depanmu. Sadarlah Lu, Baekhyun sudah pergi! Kau dan Zi Qin membutuhkan sosok istri dan ibu yang sebenarnya."

"Zi Qin sudah mempunyai mamanya Kris."

"Sampai kapan Kyungsoo akan bertahan menjadi pengasuhnya hah?! Sampai ia menjadi perawan tua?!"

Luhan terdiam.

"Jika kau tetap ingin Kyungsoo menjadi mamanya maka nikahilah ia Luhan!" Kris tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kaku, keras kepala dan bodoh jika menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa Kris!"

"Kenapa? ! Karena Baekhyun?!"

Luhan membenarkan jawaban Kris dalam hati, karena Kai juga. Karena sahabat mereka mencintai Kyungsoo juga. Luhan tidak ingin semuanya berantakan karena ulahnya. Luhan merutuki dirinya yang kemarin terbawa suasana untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Membuat pendirian hatinya goyah. Sekarang Luhan sedang membangun benteng pertahanan hatinya lagi namun Kris meluluh lantakan semua pertahananya.

Suara dering di handphone Kris pun menghentikan percakapan mereka yang terlampau serius.

Kris pun menerima telepon itu dan tak lama menutupnya kembali.

Luhan menegakan tubuhnya yang tertunduk lesu, dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan Jawaban Kris membuat mata Luhan membola dan detak jantung Luhan menjadi lebih cepat.

"Itu Kai, ia sudah berada di bandara Vancouver. Ia akan menjemput kita untuk kembali lagi ke Beijing lusa."

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N

Halo, update lagi nih hehehe.

Ceritanya hampir sampe klimaks nih. Chap depan atau depannya lagi mungkin.

Eh iya kris tau kok Kai suka Kyungsoo. Cuma kan di pesta kemaren dia bawa Taemin jadi Kris kira Kai udah nemu pengganti Kyungsoo gitu. Lagipula kan selama ini Kai punya track record ga pernah serius sama orang wkwkwk.

Zi Qin tumben ga nangis malem itu karna capek mungkin abis perjalanan jauh Beijing-Canada wkwkwkwk

Kapan Luhan mau ngungkapin perasaannya? Wong dianya sendiri masih galau perasaan dia ke Kyungsoo itu apa.

Mana suaranya buat yang gregetan ama luhan? Hahaha

Hahaha Kai muncul kembali untuk chapter depan!

Terimakasih banyak banyak aku ucapin buat yang mau review ama nungguin cerita ini. Yang udah pencet fav atau follow boleh dong sekali-kali pencet kotak reviewnya.

See you in next Chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu Kai, ia sudah berada di bandara Vancouver. Ia akan menjemput kita untuk kembali lagi ke Beijing lusa."

"Kai? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan dengan kekagetannya yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Kemarin dia meneleponku, katanya dia sudah meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat." Ujar Kris malas.

"Aku pergi ke Stanley Park kemarin. Dan aku tidak menyentuh Handphone seharian."

"Apa yang saja yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau tidak menyentuh Handphonemu seharian?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Kami hanya berkeliling, dan itu memakan cukup banyak waktu."

Jawaban Luhan tidak mengubah kerutan di dahi Kris.

"Sudahlah, mari kita jemput si Hitam itu." Tambah Luhan yang diangguki Kris.

Di dalam perjalanan Luhan hanya termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga Kris bosan dan menyetel musik di mobilnya. Dan suara indah John Legend- All of me pun mengalun merdu di dalam mobil mewah itu.

Tiba- tiba Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan bertanya pada Kris,

"Kai akan menginap di rumahmu kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir jika ia menginap di apartemenmu ia akan tidur dimana?! Kalian akan tidur bertiga, begitu?" Semprot Kris kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja …" Kata-kata Luhan menggantung di udara.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa tidak enak padanya kan? Aku tidak memberitahunya jika kalian satu ranjang. Reaksinya waktu mengetahui kalian satu kamar saja sudah berlebihan apalagi kalau satu ranjang."

Ucapan Kris barusan membawa memori Luhan kembali pada saat ia bertengkar dengan Kai di kantornya waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa Kai masih menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Sekarang aku balik bertanya padamu, apa pernah Kai berhenti menyukai Kyungsoo?" Sahut Luhan dengan nada sinis.

"Hah?! Jadi selama ini … ?" Kris sampai menolehkan wajahnya kearah Luhan yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung membalikan kepalanya kembali kearah jalanan di depannya ketika ingat ia sedang menyetir.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ku kira wanita yang ia ajak ke pertemuan kemarin …"

"Taemin maksudmu?" Yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Kris.

"Entahlah, Kai sampai menemuinya di rumah sakit untuk meminta maaf. Tapi kurasa Kai masih menyukai Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan lemas.

"Dan kau …?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kau cemburu kan?" Tebak Kris yang memukul telak hati Luhan. Pria itu tidak menjawab, tidak mengiyakan maupun menghindar.

Keduanya tidak membuka percakapan apapun setelahnya, Kediaman Luhan merupakan sebuah kejalasan untuk Kris. Luhan mungkin mencintai Kyungsoo namun tidak sadar, atau Luhan mungkin sudah sadar tapi ia masih dihantui rasa bersalahnya tentang kematian Baekhyun. Ditambah Kai yang notabene nya sahabatnya menyukai Kyungsoo juga.

Akhirnya Kris mengambil kesimpulan, Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah ketiga kemungkinan tersebut disatukan, yaitu Luhan belum menyadari ia mencintai Kyungsoo ditambah rasa bersalah atas kematian Baekhyun dan rasa tidak enaknya pada Kai.

Pasti berat jadi Luhan yang sedikit dungu masalah cinta itu Kris membatin miris.

Keduanya kini telah sampai di parkiran Bandara, Kai yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi pun langsung memasuki mobil yang sahabatnya kendarai setelah Luhan menongolkan sedikit kepalanya keluar untuk melambaikan tangan kearah Kai.

Kai menghela napas panjang, ia begitu terlihat lelah.

"Kau seperti terdengar seperti orang frustasi. Kau tau?" Canda Kris kepada Kai.

"Ya, sangat. Aku mencoba berlari menghindari kenyataan." Kai menghembuskan napasnya kembali.

"Kata-katamu cukup menggelikan Kai!" Teriak Kris heboh.

Dan gelak tawa pun pecah di dalam mobil itu.

"Apa saja yang terjadi disana, Kai?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kai

"Tidak ada yang special, semua berjalan biasa saja. Semua saham stabil, cendrung meningkat. " Ujar Kai malas sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat memiliki beban yang sangat berat." Tanya Kris heran.

"Aku akan memasuki fase yang sangat penting bagi setiap lelaki." Jawab Kai ambigu sambil menghela napasnya lagi.

"Kau sudah dua puluh kali menghela napas semenjak masuk mobil! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Seperti ingin melamar perempuan saja."

"Mungkin begitu." Jawab Kai cuek yang membuat Luhan menahan napasnya.

"Kau akan melamar seorang perempuan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap horror wajah Kai yang ada di jok belakang.

"Aku kan baru bilang mungkin, semua tergantung situasi dan keadaan."

Luhan sungguh tidak bisa merasa tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai ke apartemennya, setelah diantar oleh Kris dan Kai. Beruntungnya mereka tidak ingin mampir karena sudah lelah. Namun Luhan disuruh Kris dan Kai untuk menginap di rumah Kris keesokan harinya sebelum kembali ke Beijing.

Luhan memencet bel apartemennya dan tak lama setelahnya pintunya pun terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo yang terbalut dress rumahan berwarna kuning cerah sedang menggendong Zi Qin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, Luhan pun membalas senyuman itu walaupun tidak se sumringah biasanya. Kyungsoo mengira mungkin Luhan lelah dengan segala aktivitas kantornya. Apalagi ini hari-hari terakhir mereka disini.

Kyungsoo pun melakukan rutinitasnya, mengambil tas Luhan dan ikut membantu melepaskan jasnya meskipun sedikit kesusahan dengan Zi Qin di dalam gendongannya. Namun pada kenyataannya gadis itu tetap berhasil melakukannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Luhan sedikit kusut pun berinisiatif untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Luhan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu,"

Luhan menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil Zi Qin dari gendongan gadis itu.

"Kau akan kerepotan jika terus menggendongnya sambil menyiapkan segala keperluanku. Ia sudah sangat berat sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menghadapi sikap Luhan yang pengertian itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Luhan yang menggendong Zi Qin dan mulai melepaskan ikatan dasi Luhan di lehernya dengan sedikit berjinjit.

Kyungsoo langsung menaruh pakaian Luhan ke dalam bak penyimpanan pakaian kotor untuk di laundry dan menaruh tas Luhan di tempat biasanya. Gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untu Luhan mandi, meninggalkan Luhan dengan lamunannya di luar kamar.

Inikah saat-saat terakhirnya menikmati moment sebuah keluarga yang utuh? Batin Luhan sedih.

Ia melihat kearah Zi Qin yang berada di dalam gendongannya kemudian mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang.

'_Maafkan baba jika tidak bisa memberikanmu sosok ibu lagi.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan menghampiri Luhan lagi, lalu mengambil alih Zi Qin dari gendongan Pria itu.

"Airnya sudah siap," Ujarnya. Dan Luhan pun memasuki kamarnya disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan Zi Qin dengan pakaian tidur.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piama, lilitan handuk di lehernya dan rambut basahnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyenandungkan lagu pengiring untuk Zi Qin tidur.

Luhan baru tahu suara Kyungsoo sangatlah merdu saat menyanyi ketika mereka berada disini ketika di Beijing Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukannya. Zi Qin sudah terbiasa tidur dengan iringan senandung Kyungsoo. Luhan pun biasanya akan ikut mengantuk mendengar senandung itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan setelah selesai menyenandungkan lagunya untuk Zi Qin, kemudian gadis itu beralih menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri Pria itu dan mengambil handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Membimbing Pria itu untuk duduk di ranjang mereka dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Luhan.

Luhan ingat betapa kakunya mereka saat pertamakali melakukan hal ini, itu semua berkat kedua mamanya di China sana. Sekarang Kyungsoo menggunakan kemeja Luhan yang kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga seperti dress ketika dipakai olehnya untuk tidur. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih menutupi dibandingkan dengan gaun tidur pilihan mamanya. Kyungsoo selalu memilih warna-warna gelap agar benda-benda dibalik kemejanya itu tidak terlihat.

"Sudah selesai,"

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menaruh handuk yang habis dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambut Luhan.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar kamar mandi Luhan pun mulai merebahkan dirinya di dalam selimut hangat, dan Kyungsoo pun menyusulnya.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terusik di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jika ada masalah ceritakanlah," Ujar Kyungsoo lembut sambil menatap Pria yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Luhan bohong.

Pelukan Luhan hari ini terasa berbeda pikir Kyungsoo. Mereka memang sudah sering berpelukan jika tidur baik dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa pelukan Luhan hari ini lebih terkesan protektif.

Kyungsoo pun mendengus menahan tawanya membuat Luhan menyerit heran diatasnya.

"Wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong tau."

Luhan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo mengerti jika Luhan tidak sedang ingin berbagi kegelisahannya. Dan tak lama setelahnya Kyungsoo mendengar Luhan bernapas teratur.

"Jika memang tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat, aku tidak keberatan jika masih harus tinggal disini. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk pulang lebih awal." Ujarnya pelan seperti bisikan.

Kyungsoo pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Pria itu mencoba untuk menyusul Pria itu ke dalam mimpi, tanpa menyadari air mata yang mengalir dari sudur mata Luhan.

Biarkan ia menikmati kebersamaan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah ke Beijing nanti mereka tidak mungkin satu ranjang lagi. Atau mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari rumahnya karena lamaran Kai, pikir Luhan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun sedikit kesiangan dari biasanya. Sudah jam setengah delapan dan ia baru bangun. Ia melihat Luhan yang masih asik tidur disampingnya.

"Lu, kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke pelukannya.

"Ini sudah siang Lu,"

"Aku libur." Suara serak Luhan akhirnya mengalun, meskipun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega dan kembali berbaring di kasur, bukan untuk tidur lagi. Melainkan untuk menikmati waktunya di dalam nyamannya dekapan Luhan. Ia tidak tahu semenjak kapan, tapi ini telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaanya semenjak di Canada. Bangun di dalam dekapan Luhan membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman seperti terlindungi dari marabahaya diluar sana.

Suara dering ponsel pun mengganggu ketenangan mereka pagi itu. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan internasional yang berasal dari korea, yaitu dari eomma nya.

Biasanya eommanya hanya akan mengontaknya lewat pesan singkat atau SNS seperti LINE atau KakaoTalk. Jika sampai menggunakan panggilan internasional yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu, pasti ada seduatu yang mendesak. Kyungsoo sempat memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang paling buruk yang membuatnya langsung meraih ponselnya.

Demi menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup cepat karena khawatir. Kyungsoo meninggalkan ranjang itu secara perlahan dan keluar dari kamar untuk menerima telepon dari ibunya.

"Yeob- …"

"Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga!"

"Eomma? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Kau ini! Kau pikir aku menelepon jika hanya karena sesuatu hal buruk sedang terjadi apa?"

"Ya habisnya kan tidak biasanya." Bibir Kyungsoo memberengut lucu, namun nada suaranya tersirat sebuah kelegaan.

"Ku mohon pulanglah," Suara Ryewook berubah menjadi lembut.

"Appa menyuruhku pulang?"

"Ne, pulanglah soo. Sudah hampir 2 tahun kau pergi. Sekarang bahkan kau pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi."

Kyungsoo diam, tapi Ryewook tau anaknya itu sedang mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami? Setiap ada berita tentang pesawat jatuh atau hilang membuat kami sangat ketakutan soo. Mendengarmu hidup di negeri asing dengan keluarga lain membuatku sangat khawatir dan sedih."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suara Ryewook yang bergetar di sebrang telepon sana. Entah jam berapa di Seoul sekarang. Pastilah tengah malam mengingat perbedaan waktu mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Kami merindukanmu," Kini tangisan Ryewook ikut menyertai dua kata yang terlontar barusan, membuat gadis di seberang teleponnya mengeluarkan air mata kerinduan yang sudah sangat lama dipendamnya.

"Pulanglah soo, kami merindukanmu. Sudah cukup masa bermainmu. Pulanglah, segeralah menikah dan beri kami cucu. Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan untuk menjadi perawan tua. Kami sudah menyiapkan calon untukmu."

Semua ini terlalu mendadak, tapi yang Kyungsoo tahu pasti orang tuanya menyiapkan yang terbaik untuknya. Ia merindukan Korea dan orang tuanya, ia tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Meskipun keluarga Luhan sangat baik padanya namun rumah tetaplah tempat terbaik untuk kembali bukan?

"Tunggu aku eomma, jaga kesehatan kalian."

-Pip-

Dan sabungan itu pun terputus. Meninggalka Kyungsoo yang menangis sendiri di balkon apartemennya.

Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi Zi Qin dan nyaman berada di lingkungan keluarga Tuan Han. Tapi ia bisa apa jika orang tuanya sendiri di Korea lebih membutuhkannya.

Kata-kata Yesung kembali terngiang di telinganya,

"_Kau adalah kebanggan dan harapan kami Kyung, Jika bukan kau siapa lagi yang bisa kami andalkan?"_

"_Kami mengijinkanmu pergi asalkan kau tidak lupa mengabari kami setiap hari. Dan perlu kau tahu kami selalu menunggumu. Jangan membuat kami khawatir."_

"_Kau satu-satunya harapan kami Kyung,"_

Serentetan kalimat itu berputar-putar dalam memorinya, bisa-bisanya ia bersenang-senang disini sedangkan orang tuanya di Korea menunggunya dengan kekhawatiran setiap harinya.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin sekarang berada di dalam rumah Kris dan Zizi. Mereka memenuhi janji untuk menginap di rumah Kris di hari terakhir mereka tinggal di Canada. Barang- barang mereka untuk pergi ke Beijing keesokan harinya sudah siap angkut.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Kris yang langsung mendapati sambutan hangat Zitao, tentu saja sambutan itu lebih diperuntukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku bosan berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan makhluk penuh hormon testoteron ini!" Seru Zizi girang sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan menggiring gadis yang sedang menggendong Zi Qin itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk dengan empat koper besar di belakangnya.

"Yang kau bilang makhluk penuh hormon testosteron itu adalah anak dan suamimu sendiri Zizi." Itu suara Kris yang entah berada dimana, ini pertamakalinya Kyungsoo berkunjung.

Zitao pun mendelik dan mendesis kesal.

"Tidak usah di dengarkan oke?" Ujar Zitao pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata belonya yang terlihat imut.

"Jie, kurasa aku harus membantu Luhan membawa koper kami."

Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Duduk manislah disini Kyung, aku akan menyuruh dua pria pemalas itu untuk membantu Luhan."

Zitao pun pergi dari pandangan Kyungsoo dan tak lama kemudian, ia muncul dengan menyeret dua Pria tinggi, yaitu Kris dan Kai.

Kris yang pada dasarnya tunduk pada Zitao hanya pasrah saja diseret oleh istrinya. Sedangkan Kai terlihat menggerutu kesal, yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Zitao.

"Cepat kalian bantu Luhan atau kalian tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang!"

Setelah menyeret kedua Pria tersebut Zitao duduk kembali di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ah, rasanya aku ingin tidur denganmu nanti malam Kyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu? Aku memiliki banyak cerita karena kita sudah tidak bertemu seminggu lebih!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu sayang!" Itu suara Kris yang terdengar dari depan rumah. Ternyata percakapan mereka terdengar sampai keluar rupanya.

"Itu benar jie, Kris-ge pasti tidak akan senang. Lagipula kita masih banyak memiliki waktu untuk melewati siang dan malam ini bersama-sama."

Zitao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas.

"Ah, baiklah Kyung."

Terdengar sedikit kegaduhan karena koper besar yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo bawa sudah dimasukan kedalam rumah oleh ketiga pria itu.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kami mendapatkan jatah makan siang kami?" Tanya Kai sarkatis.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari waktu makan siang telah terlewat pun segera bangun dari tempatnya dan menyerahkan Zi Qin kepada Luhan.

"Ah, kami akan segera memasak kalau begitu."

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku belum belanja apapun untuk dimasak, Kyung" Cicit Zitao dengan rasa bersalah.

"Siapa yang bilang tadi kami tidak dapat jatah makan siang hah?" Tanya Kai sarkatis yang dibalas Zitao dengan memanyukan bibirnya.

"Kita makan diluar saja, sekalian berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam. Lebih baik makan malam di rumah agar kita tidak terlalu lelah untuk perjalanan besok." Kata Luhan mencoba untuk memberi solusi, yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan untuk makan malam, kali ini Kyungsoo yang memasak makanan mereka.

"Masakanmu enak Kyung." Puji Kris yang sedang mencoba sup buatan Kyungsoo dimangkuknya.

"Kau harus mengajari ku Kyung. Masakanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu." Bisik Zitao kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya, yang masih dapat di dengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Masakanmu sangat payah zi," canda Kai pada Zitao.

"Tutup mulutmu hitam! Selama ini jika kau sakit memang siapa yang memasakanmu bubur dan mengurusimu hah?"

Meskipun sering saling mengejek dan bertengkar keduanya sebenarnya saling menyayangi dan mengerti satu sama lain layaknya saudara itulah cara mereka menunjukan kasih sayang dan rasa peduli mereka, Zitao sudah seperti kakak bagi Kai.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memperbaikinya zi." Hibur Kai pada akhirnya, menghindari perdebatan yang berkelanjutan.

"Luhan pasti beruntung ya bisa memakan masakanmu setiap hari." Ujar Zitao tulus yang membuat Kai menghentikan kunyahan di dalam mulutnya.

"Suamimu pasti jauh lebih beruntung." Kata Kris

Uhuk~ Huk~

Luhan tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo dengan sigap memberikan Luhan segelas air yang berada dihadapan Luhan ke arahnya. Dan sedikit memukul punggung Luhan untuk lebih membantunya menelan makanannya.

Suasana meja makan itu setelahnya sedikit canggung.

Kai tidak membuka suaranya lagi dan fokus pada makanannya, Begitupun Kris dan Zitao. Entah mengapa rasanya kata-kata mereka tertahan di tenggorokan dan tidak dapat dikeluarkan ditengah aura canggung seperti ini.

Makan malam mereka pun sudah hampir selesai, hanya Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang belum menyelesaikannya.

"Kyung, setelah makan bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Itu suara Kai.

"Ah, tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman biasanya.

Kris melihat kearah Luhan, ternyata Pria itu sedang menundukan kepalanya. Kris jadi tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membantu Zitao yang sedang mencuci piring, karena Kyungsoo sudah memasak maka bagian Zitao yang mencuci piring. Luhan sebagai tamu yang baik pun ikut membantu karena Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang pergi berbicara.

"Luhan!" Teriak Zitao sedikit keras untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan pun hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya kearah Zitao.

"Aku dari tadi memanggilmu namun kau tidak menyahut!" Ujar Zitao sambil berdecak pinggang.

" Aku minta serbet yang ada di tanganmu itu." Tambahnya

Luhan yang menyadari serbet yang ada di tangannya pun buru-buru memberikan serbet itu kepada Zitao.

"Kau mengelap piring yang sama selama hampir sepuluh menit Luhan." Zitao menatap Pria depannya itu dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Jika kau penasaran dengan percakapan mereka, naiklah. Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

Luhan masih bergeming di temaptnya,

"Ayolah Lu, daripada kau berdiam diri disini dengan rasa penasaran?"

"Baiklah aku akan melihat Zi Qin diatas."

Zizi hanya mendesah pasrah, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. Jujur saja melihat Luhan yang sedikit linglung membuat hatinya sedih. Ia tidak ingin melihat Luhan terpuruk lagi seperti waktu Baekhyun meninggalkannya dulu.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2 tempat kamarnya dan Kai juga Zi Qin dan Kyungsoo berada. Namun ketika ia ingin berbelok arah dari ujung tangga untuk menuju kamarnya ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat lemas seketika. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, dan Kai langsung memeluknya dengan lelehan air mata.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan karena pintu balkon tertutup rapat, namun ia bisa melihat jelas kejadian itu karena pintu itu terbuat dari kaca. Sedikit banyak Luhan sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin meninggalkan kedua orang di balkon yang mungkin saja sedang diliputi rasa bahagia,

.

.

Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dengan tujuan untuk beristirahat, terlalu banyak kejadian yang tidak diduganya hari ini. mulai dari telepon ibunya sampai percakapannya dengan Kai. Kepalanya sedikit pusing sekarang. Ketika ia sudah masuk ke kamarnya ia dikagetkan dengan Luhan yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Zi Qin yang sedang merengek dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah kembali," Ujar Luhan mencoba mengabaikan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum getir, lalu ia pun berbaring disamping Zi Qin. Sekarang posisi Zi Qin diapit oleh mereka.

"Tadi ia terbangun, tapi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Mungkin ia masih belum merasa nyaman dengan tempat baru." Kata Luhan

"Kamar ini memang kosong cukup lama, apalagi tadi kita meninggalkannya makan malam. Untungya kau sudah ada disini." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

"Bersenandunglah, mungkin ia akan menjadi lebih tenang setelahnya."

Kyungsoo pun melakukan apa yang Luhan suruh, ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dan Zi Qin pun berbalik ke arahnya dengan Luhan yang masih terus mengusapi punggungnya. Tak lama bayi itupun kembali tertidur.

"Senandungmu hari ini terdengar sedih."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu pertanyaan atau penyataan Luhan sebenarnya, oleh karena itu ia menjawab,"Ah, benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

Luhan membenarkan dalam hati, mungkinkah karena kesedihannya ia mendengar senandung Kyungsoo seperti melodi pengantar kegalauan yang berlebih?

"Ya, mungkin hanya perasaanku." Ujar Luhan pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo terus mengecupi pipi gembul Zi Qin sampai bayi itu terusik, lalu ia akan menenangkannya lagi dengan senandungannya, lalu ketika bayi itu tertidur kembali ia akan terus menciuminya lagi, begitu terus sampai berulang-ulang.

"Pipinya lama-lama akan habis jika ka uterus menciuminya seperti itu."

"Dia terlalu menggemaskan sih." Ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"Itu karena aku ayahnya."

Kyungsoo mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Luhan. Pria ini ternyata narsis juga.

"Wajahnya tidak mirip denganmu tahu."

Selanjutnya, pandangan sendu lah yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari Luhan. Pria itu terus memandangi wajah Zi Qin dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Baekhyun pernah bilang jika anak kami akan mirip denganku."

Kyungsoo tidak merespon apapun, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Ia sampai mengambil berkotak-kotak alat make up miliknya untuk mendandaniku. Ia bilang tidak ingin menunggu anak kami sampai dewasa karena ia yakin wajah anak kami akan mirip denganku jika aku didandani." Ujar Luhan dengan diiringi tawa getir.

Sungguh, menurut Kyungsoo cerita itu lucu sebetulnya Kyungsoo tidak membayangkan bagaimana Luhan yang kaku itu bisa didandani. Namun mendengar Luhan menceritakannya dengan nada seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir ulang untuk tertawa. Bahkan yang ada matanya sekarang telah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ucapannya waktu itu menjadi kenyataan, jangankan untuk menunggunya sampai dewasa. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat melihat Zi Qin."

Kyungsoo melihat bulir bening yang turun dari mata Luhan dengan jelas. Tak lama ia pun langsung menghapusnya.

"Maafkan aku, entah mengapa suasana hatiku hari ini selalu mengharu biru."

Pria itu pun langsung mendudukan badannya di ranjang yang luas itu. Kyungsoo menyusul duduk dengan perlahan menghindari goncangan yang cukup kencang yang bisa membangunkan Zi Qin.

"Berbagilah Lu," Suara Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Berbagilah dengan orang lain, kau bukan orang kuat yang bisa menahan semuanya sendiri. Jika sedih ekspresikanlah, jika marah maka ekspresikanlah juga. Jangan membuat hatimu menahan beban yang memang tidak sanggup dipikulnya Lu. Kau mempunya sahabat yang bisa mendengarkanmu kapan saja dan-"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki pria itu. "selama ini aku hanya membuka diri atas masalah ini hanya kepadamu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berbagi dengan orang tuaku."

Kini Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

Kini saatnya membuktikan tebakannya tadi, batin Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Pulang dari sini aku akan kembali ke Korea." Ujarnya lirih.

Luhan masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku akan menikah,"

Deg!

Luhan sudah tau akan kemungkinan ini, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, "Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi Lu."

Luhan bangun dari kasur, dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kini posisinya berlutut di bawah dan Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang kasur.

Luhan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir.

"Maaf-"

Kyungsoo hendak meminta maaf lagi, namun telunjuk luhan tertempel di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Luhan lalu menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dan berkata,

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih,"

"Tapi mama dan baba …"

"Aku akan bantu menjelaskannya kepada mereka."

Kyungsoo pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Luhan membantu Kyungsoo membaringkan diri di kasur dan memakaikannya selimut seperti apa yang biasa Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan ke kamar sebelah."

Tak lama Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan air matanya pun mengalir kembali. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan setelah ia menghirup napas dengan rakus pun dadanya tetap terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah terbaring di kasur di kamar sebelah Kyungsoo, disampingnya Kai juga sedang berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Selamat ya," Itu suara Luhan.

Kai pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya dengan horror "Kau sudah tau?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya tadi." Luhan menjawab tanpa menengokan wajahnya kearah Kai.

"Ah, jika begitu aku tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi kan?" Ujar Kai lega.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit jika Kai menceritakan cerita lengkapnya. Pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat saja sudah cukup membuatnya sakit.

"Aku ingin kau dan Kris menjadi pengiringku nanti. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Kai semangat.

"Ya, tentu." Luhan menjawab masih dengan memandang langit-langit kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N

Akhirnya chapter terpanjang ! ini aku dedikasiin buat kalian semua yang nunggu cerita ini.

Aku gabanyak bacot deh untuk chapter ini. silahkan kalian berspekulasi hehehe jawabannya ada di chapter depan yang pasti.

Gatau kenapa pengen cerita ini cepet abis soalnya takut mood ngetiknya hilang dan cerita ini jadi discontinued. Aduh jangan sampe deh.

Terimakasih buat semua yang review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. aku menghargai banget semua review dari kalian. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu.

For silent reader: Thank you for keep reading my story! Walaupun tidak meninggalkan jejak tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalian masih nunggu cerita ini sampe abis.

See you in next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa sangat suram, di dalam pesawat bahkan ia, Kyungsoo dan Kai yang duduk bersebelahan tidak mengeluarkan percakapan yang berarti. Semua terasa begitu kaku dan canggung.

Sesampainya di Korea, Kyungsoo dan Luhan disambut dengan suka cita oleh Li Yin, Hangeng, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Zi Qin langsung diambil dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan mereka sibuk berebut untuk mengecup dan menggendongnya secara bergantian sampai membuat bayi itu menangis, mengabaikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit jauh tertinggal di belakang.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin lusa," Jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, "Eomma bilang masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkan."

"Kapan kau akan berpamitan pada mama dan baba?"

"Menurutmu kapan waktu yang paling baik?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik

"Karena tadi mama Sungmin dan baba Kyuhyun akan menginap, menurutku akan lebih baik jika besok pagi."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju, "ah, sepertinya lebih baik jika seperti itu, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa barang-barangku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara setelahnya,"

" Tidak perlu, aku masih harus ke apartemenku untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang masih kutinggalkan disana selama ini."

"Jika begitu maka ijinkan aku untuk mengantarkanmu ke apartemen."

"Tentu Lu, aku akan sangat senang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya

"Hey! Kalian lama sekali sih?!" Teriak Sungmin yang membuat kedua orang itu mempercepat langkahnya yang jauh tertinggal di belakang.

.

Luhan bangun hari ini dengan berat hati. Rasanya ia tidak ingin pagi hari datang secepat ini. Tapi suara Kyungsoo yang sedang menenangkan Zi Qin dan sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela kamarnya membuktikan bahwa memang pagi telah datang menjelang.

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerahnya sedang menghampiri ranjangnya sambil menggendong Zi Qin. Seperti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya lengan bayi itu membuat gerakan menggapai-gapai tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu jam berapa semalam Kyungsoo tidur karena mata gadis itu terlihat bengkak, setelah makan malam bersama Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar karena rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerang. Ia sudah memaksakan diri untuk terjaga dan membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Tetapi karena Luhan yang terus menguap, Kyungsoo melarang Pria itu membantunya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tidur. Pria itu pun menyerah dan langsung tertidur lelap.

Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia, mungkin ini memang yang diinginkannya. Pergi dari rumahnya dan menikah.

Zi Qin mulai berjalan diatas ranjang luhan dengan dipapah oleh Kyungsoo, bayi itu menepuk nepuk wajah Luhan yang sudah membuka kedua matanya sambil tertawa riang.

"jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan babamu sayang, ia belum mandi." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan kekehannya.

"Setidaknya aku tetap tampan." Jawab Luhan percaya diri dengan suara khas orang bangun tidurnya yang menghasilkan dengusan dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah mandi, Para mama sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mau sarapan dalam keadaan begini huh? Yang benar saja." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang. Mama mu cerewet sekali Zi Qin." Ujar Luhan sambil mengadu pada Zi Qin yang menimbulkan gelak tawa khas bayi karena Zi Qin mengira baba nya itu sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyuman keibuannya, dan menggendong Zi Qin kembali ke boxnya. Membiarkan Luhan beranjak ke kamar mandi dan ia mulai membereskan ranjangnya.

.

Suara di ruang makan riuh ramai karena kedua pasang kakek dan nenek itu terus saja mengajak cucu mereka bercanda. Mereka sangat merindukan Zi Qin, dua bulan tidak bertemu ternyata perkembangannya begitu pesat.

Kyungsoo tegang sekarang, haruskah ia menghancurkan acara kebersamaan hangat pagi ini dengan acara berpamitannya?

Luhan menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum formal sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Pria itu pun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin. Mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menengokan wajahnya kaget kearah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat. Lalu menghadap kedua orang tuanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ma, Ba." Suara Luhan membuat keempat orang tersebut menghentikan tawanya mengalihkan atensinya dari cucu mereka kearah Luhan, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo meremas genggaman tangan Luhan, ia masih belum siap sungguh.

"Kyungsoo ingin berhenti," Ujar Luhan yang melunturkan senyuman di wajah keempatnya secara serempak.

"A-aku harus k-kembali ke Korea, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi" cicit Kyungsoo yang masih dapat di dengar oleh semuanya di ruangan itu karena suasana yang hening. Hanya ocehan Zi Qin yang mencoba mengajak bermain kakek neneknya kembali yang menjadi backsound.

"Kenapa?" Itu suara Sungmin, suaranya terdengar sedih. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Orang tuanya menyuruhnya pulang." Jawab Luhan mencoba membela.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. Tapi bukannya kau bisa kembali lagi kesini setelahnya?" Tanya Kyuhnyun yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ia sungguh bingung. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya ia pulang?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zi Qin?" Tanya Li Yin.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri ma," Ujar Luhan tak yakin.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Hangeng heran.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kami." Jawab Kyungsoo yakin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang masihbertautan dengan tangannya dibawah meja makan.

Hangeng mengeluarkan senyuman kebapakannya meskipun tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu tentunya kami tidak bisa melarangmu bukan?"

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia pun melepas genggaman tangan luhan dan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada keempat orang didepannya

"Terimakasih, untuk semuanya selama ini. Kalian sudah ku anggap sebagai orang tuaku disini. Mohon maaf jika aku banyak melakukan kesalahan."

Li Yin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya berhenti membungkuk dan memeluknya dengan erat disusul oleh Sungmin. Setelahnya terjadi acara peluk-memeluk yang mengharu biru di ruangan itu.

Dan hari itu juga Luhan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartemen lamanya, tempat tinggal Kyungsoo sebelum tinggal dengan keluarganya untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Kyungsoo berencana menginap satu malam disana untuk mengenang kehidupannya selama di Beijing, dan Luhan memakluminya.

.

.

Malam ini tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pikir Luhan. Ranjang di sampingnya kosong. Kamarnya terasa lebih luas, sepi dan dingin. Sejak sore Luhan mengurus Zi Qin sendiri. Anak itu terlihat lebih rewel dan sering menangis.

Luhan harus menggendongnya sambil bersenandung hampir satu jam sampai Zi Qin mengantuk dan tertidur. Betapa beratnya melewati harinya tanpa Kyungsoo. Padahal belum genap satu hari Kyungsoo pergi. Batin Luhan.

Pagi harinya Luhan dikagetkan dengan suara rebut-ribut dikamarnya, ketika melihat kearah sampingtempat box bayi Zi Qin berada Luhan melihat orangtuanya sedang berada disana sambil berdiri dan memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada apa ma?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Zi Qin terus menangis, ia terus meronta ketika mama ingin menggendongnya."

Luhan duduk di kasurnya, kepalanya pening karena semalam ia kurang tidur, Zi Qin bangun ketika tengah malam dan menangis sehingga Luhan harus membuat susu sambil menggendongnya, dan bayi itu tidak sekali bangunnya, melainkan sampai tiga kali. Kenapa Zi Qin terus rewel semenjak Kyungsoo pergi?

Setelah kepalanya sudah terasa lebih ringan, Luhan pun berdiri menghampiri box bayi Zi Qin. Wajahnya sudah berwarna semerah tomat, air mata, air liur dan ingus sudah mengalir tanpa bisa dibedakan.

Luhan sungguh tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Dengan lihai tangannya mengambil tisu basah dan mulai mengelap wajah Zi Qin. Setelah bersih ia lalu menggendong bayi itu. Zi Qin tidak meronta ketika berada di gendongan Luhan namun bayi itu tetap menangis kencang,

"mmmm… ma"

Awalnya Luhan tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya karena muka Zi Qin menempel di bahunya membuat suara itu terdengar samar.

Luhan mencoba mengubah gaya menggendong Zi Qin dengan cara memangkunya ke depan. Namun Zi Qin malah semakin keras menangis tidak mau berubah posisi sambil berteriak, "maaaa…"

Luhan pun membalikan tubuh Zi Qin kembali agar bayi itu bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan. Zi Qin sudah tidak berteriak, tapi isakannya masih terus terdengar.

Luhan pasti bahagia jika Zi Qin sudah bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya, namun jika situasinya seperti ini yang ada malah membuatnya sedih. Luhan mendekap bayi itu erat seakan-akan dengan seperti itu tangisnya bisa mereda. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat Zi Qin yang tidak berhenti menangis.

Selama 8 bulan umurnta ketika ia membuka mata pasti selalu Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. Wajar saja jika sekarang Zi Qin sedikit histeris tidak menemukan mamanya di pagi hari ini.

"Zi Qin terus menangis memanggil mamanya!" Ujar Li Yin frustasi.

Luhan masih mematung di tempatnya, "Kau harus membawanya pulang kesini, Zi Qin sudah sangat bergantung pada Kyungsoo."

Luhan bisa melihat mata Li Yin yang berkaca-kaca, tidak hanya anaknya, ternyata ibunya juga cukup merasa kehilangan. Padahal baru satu hari. Sejujurnya Luhan merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak mungkin kan ia mengungkapkan jika merindukan calon istri sahabatnya?

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Luhan lirih.

"Kau hanya membohongi dirimu, Luhan." Ujar Li Yin dengan lelehan air mata yang sudah terjun di pipinya tanpa bisa di tahan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi batin Li Yin heran. Ia tahu Luhan merindukan Kyungsoo. Saat mendengar Zi Qin menyebutkan kata mama ekspresi Luhan terlihat sendu dan terluka.

"Bukan hanya Zi Qin, tapi kau juga membutuhkannya." Kini suara Hangeng yang terdengar.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Haruskah ia melakukannya? Batinnya galau.

.

Luhan sudah memencet bel di depannya berkali-kali, bahkan mengetuk pintunya dengan sedikit brutal pun sudah. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda pintu itu akan dibuka. Luhan mulai beringsut dan terduduk di depan pintu itu.

"Kau mencari siapa nak?" Tanya seorang ibu dari seberang pintu.

Luhan pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu, "Maaf bibi apakah anda tahu dimana penghuni kamar itu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Kyungsoo? Sekitar dua jam yang lalu ia pamit dengan membawa sebuah koper besar. Ia bilang akan pergi ke Seoul. Setelah lama tidak pulang anak itu malah la-"

Sungguh Luhan tidak dapat fokus lagi dengan apa yang selanjutnya wanita itu katakan setelahnya. Luhan hanya membungkuk hormat, berterimakasih dan berkata ia harus pergi yang direspon anggukan oleh wanita itu.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah bandara, Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia terus berdoa agar waktu yang ia punya masih cukup. Setidaknya Kyungsoo masih di ruang tunggu bandara dan belum berangkat ke Korea.

Luhan memarkir mobilnya dengan asal dan langsung masuk ke bandara, dengan napas yang terengah-engah Luhan pun bertanya.

"Penerbangan ke Seoul hari ini?"

"Hari ini hanya ada satu penerbangan ke Seoul Tuan, dan pesawatnya sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu."

Luhan bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih kepada petugas bandara, ia hanya melangkah gontai melewati hiruk pikuk kesibukan orang-orang di bandara.

Luhan menghampiri mobilnya yang sudah hampir di derek oleh petugas, Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar denda dan meminta maaf.

Luhan pun mengendarai mobilnya pulang, ia menyalakan radio untuk sekedar mengusir rasa hening di mobilnya. Namun lagu Bruno Mars- When I was your man yang mengalun membuat hati Luhan merasa lebih tertohok lagi. Luhan merasa cengeng sekarang, menangis hanya karena sebuah lagu sungguh sangat bukan dirinya yang 'manly'. Meskipun lagu itu tidak cocok dengan kisahnya karena memang ia tidak pernah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo namun ada beberapa bait yang benar-benar menghantam telak hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Luhan masih memandang foto kiriman e-mail dari Tuan Anderson, dimana ia, Kungsoo dan Zi Qin dipotret bersama keluarga Tuan Anderson. Luhan pun terus melihat foto- foto di Stanley Park itu satu persatu. Sampai tiba di tiga foto terakhir, dimana siluet orang berciuman dengan background matahari terbenam yang masih bisa dikenali jika itu dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan memang tidak mengerti fotografi, tetapi foto itu sangatlah indah menurut Luhan, mungkin karena objeknya pikir Luhan.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, tak lama Kris dan Kai pun masuk ke dalam kantornya. Luhan meminimize foto-foto yang Tuan Anderson kirim agar tidak terlihat oleh keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghampiri Kai dan Kris yang duduk di sofa kantornya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika kalian harus memakai pakaian serba putih di pernikahanku nanti." Ujar Kai.

"Ah, merepotkan sekali. Aku harus membeli jas baru berarti. Aku tidak punya jas putih." Ujar Kris

"Ah, gampang. Kita bisa memesan secara online ke penjahit yang menangani gaun pernikahan kami." Ujar Kai sambil beranjak dari sofa kearah computer Luhan.

"Jangan Kai!" Ujar Luhan lantang sambil menghampiri Kai yang membuat kedua pemuda itu kaget.

Kai pun heran dengan apa yang disembunyikan sahabatnya ini. Kai lalu melihat desktop computer Luhan membuka sebuah folder yang masih aktif dan hanya di minimize. Betapa kagetnya ia menemuka sebuah foto siluet orang yang sedang berciuman. Kai hafal betul siapa sosok dalam foto tersebut. Orangnya ada di hadapannya, dan yang satunya lagi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kai, waktu itu aku hanya terbawa suasana sungguh." Ujar Luhan panik.

Kai masih memandang Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud. Kejadian itu terjadi sebelum kau menyusul kami. Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan melamarnya dan menikahinya."

Luhan sudah gelagapan dan panik dengan tatapan datar Kai. Lebih baik kai mengajaknya untuk saling baku hantam seperti dulu daripada dihadiahi tatapan dingin dan datar sahabatnya itu pikir Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tertawa terbahak-bahak dari belakang mereka. Dan itu suara Kris.

"What's wrong with you Kris?!" Tanya Luhan tambah panik.

Kris mencoba mengatupkan bibirnya namun tetap gagal.

"Kau mengira Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Kai?" Tanya Kris dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

"Temanmu ini benar-benar bodoh Kai!" Teriak Kris masih dengan kikikan gelinya.

"Kau tidak menikah dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjukan jarinya ke arah Kai.

Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya, namun sekarang dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dibangku terdekat. Masih shock dengan kabar yang baru diterimanya.

"Kalau kau tidak menikah dengan Kyungsoo lalu dengan siapa kau menikah?"

"Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai."

Sudah sekitar lima menit, Luhan masih memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit nyeri karena kabar mengejutkannya ini. jadi ia selama berhari-hari bergalau ria untuk sebuah kejadian yang bahkan tidak terjadi? Kedua orang temannya malah sibuk menertawakannya diatas sofa ruang kerjanya tanpa mau memberitahu siapa calon istri Kai.

Tak lama pintu pun diketuk dan Kai pun mempersilahkan masuk wanita yang menjadi calon istrinya itu.

"Taemin?" mata Luhan membola melihat wanita yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau akan menikahi Taemin?" dan Luhan mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Kai.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Luhan heran. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo selama 8 bulan ini saja masih stuck bahkan mundur. Bagaimana bisa Kai dengan Taemin memutuskan untuk menikah?

"Jika tidak cepat perutnya akan keburu membesar. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu." Ujar Kai santai

"Jadi kau hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"Tentu saja bisa jika kami melakukannya Tuan Lu," Ujar Taemin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Luhan memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearah Kai, "Kyungsoo menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya bukan meniduri apalagi sampai menghamilinya Kai!"

"Kami sama-sama mabuk waktu itu." Ujar Taemin mencoba membela.

"One Strike Goal! Amazing!" Ujar Kris dengan tawa yang masih berderai.

"Aku cukup perkasa untuk itu," Ujar Kai cuek yang menyebabkan Taemin merona parah.

"Lalu Kyungsoo bilang padaku ia akan menikah, ia akan menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah kembali ke fokus awal. Yang penting Kai tidak menikahi Kyungsoo. Masalah kronologi kejadian Kai dan Taemin akan ia tanyakan nanti.

"Kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan seseorang oleh keluarganya" Jawab Taemin langsung karena tidak ingin obrolan menjurus Kris dan calon suaminya berlanjut.

"Kalian selama ini mengetahui hal ini tapi tidak memberitahuku?!" Tanya Luhan geram.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang sudah mengetahuinya jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakan cerita lengkapnya!" Ujar Kai tak kalah ngotot yang membuat Luhan menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku terlalu cemburu untuk mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya," Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Lalu kau akan diam saja begitu?" Tanya Kris kepada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mencari Kyungsoo tiga hari yang lalu ke apartemennya, namun yang kudapatkan hanya kabar jika dia sudah pergi dengan koper besar ke Seoul. Aku sudah ke bandara dan hasilnya pesawatnya sudah lepas landas setengah jam sebelumnya. Mobilku sudah hampir di derek karena parkir sembarangan."

"Tunggu dulu, Kau bilang tiga hari yang lalu?" Tanya Taemin heran yang dijawab anggukan pasrah oleh Luhan.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo menginap di apartemenku tiga hari yang lalu membawa koper besar."

Ucapan Taemin barusan membuat Luhan sangat kaget tentunya,

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!" Ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan membentak calon istriku Lu! Lagipula dia tidak tahu kalau kau mencari Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai kesal.

"Maafkan aku," Pada akhirnya Luhan meminta maaf karena emosi sesaatnya yang tidak terkontrol.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Taemin serius pada Luhan.

"Ya," Ucap Luhan yakin, dengan pandangan yang menerawang Luhan meneruskan ucapannya, "Pada awalnya ku kira semua perasaan ini karena ia merupakan sosok ibu yang baik untuk Zi Qin. Tapi setelah kejadian akhir-akhir ini …" Ucap Luhan tergantung di udara.

"Jika begitu kau harus bertindak cepat Tuan Lu, lusa merupakan acara lamarannya."

"APA!?" Teriak tiga orang Pria yang ada disana.

Luhan terduduk lemas di kursinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N

Haloooo gimana? Tebakannya ada yang bener ada yang tidak ya.

Buat yang bener selamat ya! Buat yang belum silahkan coba lagi hehehe.

Terimakasih bangte buat reviewers chapter kemaren. Bacanya bikin ngikik sendiri. Buat yang nunggu Luhan sama Kyungsoo ngelakuin iya-iya tunggu aja dulu hahaha. Belum tau bisanya kapan.

Siapa ya kira-kira yang dijodohin ama Kyungsoo?

Oh, iya kalo emang pada penasaran ama certia TaeKai nanti dibikinin side storynya. Kalau pada minat loh ya hehehe. Kalo ngga ntar diselipin aja di cerita ini nantinya.

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini. kalian semua bikin aku semangat nerusin ff ini.

See you in next chapter.

Kyungsoo di bandara ketemu Chanyeol

Ngeliat foto Zi Qin sama Luhan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah sampai di bandaran Incheon, ibunya bilang nanti akan ada orang yang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo tidak diberitahu orangnya siapa. Mungkinkah orang yang dijodohkan olehnya? Batin Kyungsoo penasaran.

Setelah mengambil koper bawaannya, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari tempat kedatangan mencoba mencari orang yang menjemputnya. Dan matanya yang sudah bulat semakin lebar karena melihat orang yang begitu dikenalnya memegang papan nama bertuliskan namanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Teriak Pria itu heboh dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya pelan setelah melihat orang yang menjemputnya, Park Chanyeol? Yang benar saja. Ibunya pasti bercanda menyuruh kakak kelasnya itu menjemputnya.

Pria itu berlari dengan riang kearah Kyungsoo dan langsung mengambil koper yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo tanpa meminta ijin sang pemilik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya nona Do? Aku disuruh Eomma untuk menjemputmu."

"Eomma? Jangan bilang …"

"Yap, aku adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu!" Seru Chanyeol riang.

Kyungsoo makin mebelalakan matanya tidak percaya, apa yang ada dipikiran eomma dan appanya sehingga menjodohkannya dengan kakak kelas jaman Senior High nya yang agak nyentrik ini? Jodoh yang bagus apanya batin Kyungsoo sebal. Walaupun Chanyeol baik, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak suka orang berisik seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti lapar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kajja, kita makan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah."

Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja dan mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah restaurant yang ada di bandara, Kyungsoo sudah sangat lapar soalnya ia tidak sempat sarapan, sedangkan ini sudah jadwalnya makan siang.

Setelah memasuki restaurant dan memilih tempat yang nyaman, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun memesan makanan mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana?"

"Baik." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ku dengar kau bekerja menjadi pengasuh bayi selama disana?"

"Ya." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Baguslah, kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik nanti." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus yang dibalas senyuman canggung oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meminta ijin kepada Chanyeol untuk pergi ke toilet. Kyungsoo pun membawa tisunya sendiri karena takut tisu yang disediakan di toilet tempat itu habis atau tidak ada. Selagi sibuk mencari tisu di dalam tasnya, Kyungsoo tak sadar menjatuhkan sebuah foto Polaroid yang berisi foto dirinya, Luhan dan Zi Qin disaat perlombaan foto di pusat perbelanjaan dulu. Selama di pesawat gadis itu selalu melihat foto itu karena rasa rindunya pada Zi Qin.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya," Ujar Kyungsoo buru-buru.

"Tunggu-" Chanyeol baru saja ingin memberikan benda yang terjatuh tadi namun ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya Kyungsoo telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Karena rasa penasaran Chanyeol pun melihat foto tersebut, ia melihat seorang Pria yang memangku Kyungsoo dan bayi mungil menggemaskan yang dipangku oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Ujar Chanyeol tulus.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengirim sms kepada seseorang yang berbunyi, 'sainganmu kuakui sungguh berat, ketampanan kalian mungkin setara, tapi aku masih lebih tampan dibandingkan kalian tentunya kekekeke. Tetaplah bersemangat!'

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi dari handphonenya kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Tidak ada," Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya sambil tetap menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. "Tadi aku melihat foto ini terjatuh dari tasmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan foto yang tadi terjatuh kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan menerima foto itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol calon suaminya kan? Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu melihat foto Kyungsoo bersama Pria lain dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang cukup ekhm- intim.

"Chan, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan saja," Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius.

"Sejak kapan apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Sejak kapan kita dijodohkan?"

Bukannya jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapatkan, Tawa Chanyeol meledak membuat beberapa pengunjung di restaurant itu melihat kearah mereka.

'Apa jadinya jika aku menikah dengannya ya tuhan!' batin Kyungsoo nelangsa.

"Jadi kau mempercayainya?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan tawanya yang belum berhenti.

"Jadi maksudmu? Kau hanya menipuku hah?" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan daftar menu yang ada di meja itu.

"Maafkan aku," Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan menahan tawanya. "Sungguh mukamu sangat menggemaskan tadi saat kuberitahu aku yang akan dijodohkan olehmu."

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas,

"Jadi siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Senang atau tidak, kau masih akan sering bertemu denganku Kyung. Karena aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jadi orang itu Park Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Iya, adikku yang manis itu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan girang.

'Yang benar saja. Si manusia tanpa ekspresi itu? Akan jadi apa kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti' batin Kyungsoo ngeri.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Park bersaudara yang terkenal seantero sekolahnya. Bukan masalah kekayaan yang masih bisa dikalahkan oleh Kim Suho, bukan juga soal public figure yang mempunyai banyak fans seperti Kim Jongdae.

Pasangan kakak beradaik yang amat sangat bertolak belakang itu merupakan termasuk golongan Pangeran Sekolah, bahkan sampai mempunyai fansclub nya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol yang riang dan sehangat matahari, sedangkan Park Sehun si manusia tanpa ekspresi dan dinginnya merupakan percampuran saudara yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tidak hanya tampan, mereka mempunyai tinggi dan badan yang proposional, keluarga mereka juga merupakan keluarga yang sukses. Omset perusahaan mereka termasuk yang tertinggi di Korea setelah Emperial Group nya Kim Suho tentu saja. Intinya, mereka berdua termasuk 'most wanted man that i will marry or date' versi gadis-gadis Korea.

Park Chanyeol usianya lebih tua setahun darinya. Sedangkan Park sehun lebih muda setahun darinya. Meskipun lebih muda setahun tapi mereka berdua sekelas waktu Senior High karena otak Sehun yang terlalu pintar yang membuatnya masuk kelas akselerasi saat Junior High.

Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga berprestasi di bidang lain selain akademik, Chanyeol dengan musiknya dan Sehun dengan olahraganya.

.

Kyungsoo disuruh Appa dan Eommanya untuk berkencan hari ini, katanya sih untuk pengenalan sebelum hari lamaran. Pukul delapan pagi Park Sehun akan datang menjemputnya ke rumah. Jadi Kyungsoo bersiap-siap mulai dari sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggunakan dress cantik dan simple berwarna biru langit dengan wedges setinggi 10cm dengan warna yang senada. Sebetulnya Kyungsoo sangat malas menggunakan sendal tinggi. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kebanting oleh Sehun yang mempunyai gen tinggi yang berlebihan dari keluarga Park itu.

Tak lama, Pria itu telah datang di depan pintu rumahnya dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

Demi apapun Pria dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Park Sehun? Kyungsoo masih mengenali suara cadelnya. Hanya saja tubuh yang jauh lebih berisi dan tegap serta wibawa, Pria ini jauh sekali dengan Park Sehun yang dulu dikenalnya. Si cadel yang bermuka sedatar tembok dan sedingin es sekarang bahkan bisa tersenyum dan beramah-tamah pada orang tuanya.

"Lebih baik kalian segera berangkat," Ujar Yesung yang diangguki oleh Ryewook.

Dan Kyungso pun mengikuti langkah Sehun.

.Setelah sampai di mobil, tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang dulu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Taman Kota, sedang ada festival musim semi disana," Jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, akankah seindah Stanley Park tempat ia Luhan dan Zi Qin menghabiskan akhir minggu kemarin? Batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

Mengingat Zi Qin membuatnya sedih. Sedang apa bayi itu sekarang? Apa Luhan bisa mengurusnya dengan baik? Apa Mama Li Yin bisa menjaganya ketika Luhan bekerja?

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meremas tas di pangkuannya dengan gelisah.

"Kau baik?" Itu suara Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang terkaget pun menjawab gugup, "Y-ya aku baik."

Sehun tahu jika Kyungsoo tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga untuk mengurus bayi selama di Beijing dari orang tuanya. Setelah mendengar laporan dari Chanyeol tentang foto yang Chanyeol lihat kemungkinan Kyungsoo dan Pria Beijing itu mempunyai sesuatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pengasuh.

"_Kalau aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Pria itu adalah majikan dengan pengasuhnya aku pasti berpikir mereka adalah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sungguh aku tidak bohong."_

Kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa Orang Tuanya memilih keluarga Do untuk dijadikan besan sedangkan masih banyak keluarga lainnya yang lebih terpandang dan kaya di Korea. Namun karena itu pulalah Sehun merasa beruntung karena putri tunggal keluarga Do yaitu Do Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang perempuan berisik yang menuntut ini itu dari seorang lelaki. Ia adalah tipe wanita dewasa yang pengertian dan perhatian. Jadi Sehun tidak ragu menerima wanita itu untuk menjadi istrinya. Karena sejujurnya dari jaman Senior High, Sehun selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada gadis itu meskipun tidak ia tunjukan secara gamblang seperti Kim Jongdae, karena waktu itu Kyungsoo masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kim Suho.

"Sudah sampai," Ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang sedang terbengong pun kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya sambil mencoba melepas seatbelt yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sulit untuk di lepas.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun membalikan badannya kearah Kyungsoo dan membantu gadis itu untuk melepaskannya.

"T-terimakasih," cicit Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sehun.

_Bahkan dia lebih dingin dari Luhan!_ Gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan rakus, ia sudah lama tidak menginjakan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Ia merindukan semuanya yang ada disini, kue beras, kimchi, baso ikan pinggir jalan dan kedai-kedai kecil di sekitar pusat kota.

"Kau kelihatan senang," Ujar Sehun.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghirup udara di tanah kelahiranku." Jawab Kyungsoo senang.

"Apakah disana kau tidak bahagia?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku bahagia disana, mereka yang berada disana sangat baik padaku. Hanya saja kampong halaman dan berada dekat dengan orang tua merupakan hal yang lebih baik dan membahagiakan." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk berkeliling stan-stan yang ada disana. Mereka bermain, membeli aksesoris dan membeli camilan bersama.

Setelah lelah berputar-putar mereka pun mendudukan diri mereka di sebuah bangku kosong di taman itu.

"Hah! Cukup melelahkan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Sehun pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Tapi kau senang kan?" Tanyanya.

"Sangat." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih melihat kearah depan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Sehun sambil menengok kearah Pria itu.

Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku?" Tanyanya balik.

"Iya, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui kehidupanku selama di Beijing tanpa aku harus memberitahumu. Bagaimana denganmu kehidupanmu? Tentunya aku harus mengetahui hal-hal tentangmu juga kan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang ditanya seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian menjawab,

"Setelah lulus Senior High, aku masuk Seoul university jursan management bisnis. Setelah mengambil S2 aku bekerja dikantor appa, sebagai direktur utama. Sedangkan Chanyeol Hyung mengambil jurusan musik dan membangun sekolah musiknya sendiri mulai dari nol."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi semakin tajam dan tegas dari yang terakhir diingatnya.

Melihat wajah Sehun dari samping membuat Kyungsoo berpikir jika sekilas wajah Sehun mirip dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan Pria lain sedangkan calon suaminya berada disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku haus." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke kedai tempat minuman favoritku." Ujar Sehun santai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika berjalan kaki?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri taman itu.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka Kyungsoo melihat ibu dengan bayi kembarnya yang sedang menangis. Yang satu berada di dalam gendongannya sedangkan yang satunya berada di dalam kereta bayinya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu, menarik tangannya yang digandeng oleh Sehun.

"Aku harus kesana, ibu itu sepertinya sedang kesusahan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung memutar jalur untuk menghampiri sang ibu.

"Kebaikanmu memang tidak pernah berubah Kyung," gumam Sehun yang langsung mengekori Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekati ibu itu dan bertanya, "Maaf, sepertinya anda sedang kerepotan. Jika anda tidak keberatan aku bisa menggendong bayi lainnya."

Sang ibu yang sedang kebingungan itu sedikit terkejut dan masih terdiam tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan penculik bayi. Aku pernah bekerja sebagai suster dan pengasuh bayi." Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Sang ibu bayipun akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil bayi yang masih berada di dalam kereta bayi itu dan mulai menggendongnya,

"Maafkan aku merepotkan kalian, suamiku sedang membeli makanan untukku." Ujar Sang ibu.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak masalah, lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sang ibu, dan Sehun ikut menyusul disebelahnya.

"Berapa bulan usianya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi di dalam gendongannya yang mulai sedikit tenang itu.

"Dua hari lagi mereka berusia 8 bulan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, usianya tidak begitu jauh dengan Zi Qin. Bagaimana keadaan bayi itu sekarang? Apa kabarnya? Kyungsoo bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar menelepon karena rasa rindunya yang menggebu pada Zi Qin dan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis, namun dengan cepat mengusapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ibu itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merindukan anakku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, jadi kalian sudah mempunyai anak? Ku kira kalian sedang berpacaran."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris. Kenapa hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kesalah pahaman. Bahkan waktu di Stanley Park Kyungsoo harus rela kehilangan ciuman pertamanya demi suksesnya sandiwara suami istrinya dengan Luhan di depan Tuan Anderson dan keluarga.

Mengingat moment-moment itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak, ia sangat merindukan mereka. Delapan bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dihabiskan.

Sehun melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu pasti merindukan bayi yang diasuhnya dulu pikirnya.

Jika mereka menikah Sehun bertekad untuk segera memiliki momongan agar Kyungsoo tidak sibuk memikirkan bayi orang lain.

"Yeobo, maafkan aku tadi antriannya panjang sekali," Seorang Pria datang dan menghampiri sang ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, untung saja ada pasangan ini yang membantuku. Si kembar sempat rewel tadi." Jawab Sang Ibu.

Pria itu kemudian membungkuk dan berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian,"

Kyungsoo pun membalas bungkukan Pria itu dan berkata tidak masalah, dan ia senang bisa membantu lalu menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Pria itu dan berpamitan kepada mereka.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun ragu karena melihat Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya barusan.

"Bisakah kita pulang saja? Aku sudah tidak haus."

Dan Sehun pun menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Dan setelahnya, seharian itu Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar menangisi sebuah foto Polaroid sampai jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran kepada Taemin.

"Mungkin Kim Suho." Jawab Taemin asal.

"Kim Suho pewaris Emprerial Group?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"Ia mantan pacar Kyungsoo saat Senior High. Jadi mungkin saja dia orangnya." Jawab Taemin jujur.

"Oh My! Kau yakin membawa seluruh pasukanmu untuk mengacaukan lamaran orang lain Lu? Apalagi pewaris Emperial Group!" Ujar Kris histeris.

"Itu kan belum tentu, kau jangan patah semangat dulu." Ujar Taemin mencoba menyemangati Luhan yang tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"Hm, mungkin juga Kim Jongdae yang selama Kyungsoo di Beijing tidak pernah berhenti menghubunginya, sampai Kyungsoo harus ganti nomor. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah sering menolaknya."

"Kim Jongdae yang seorang penyanyi solo terkenal?" Kini Zitao yang mengeluarkan suara.

Taemin hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Oh Tuhan memikirkan siapa sainganku siapa nantinya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kyungsoo, setelah memaksa Junmyeon dan Yixing untuk membuka kembali berkas karyawan Kyungsoo dulu mereka pun akhirnya mendapatkan alamat pasti rumah Kyungsoo dengan Taemin sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Luhan dan para sahabatnya malam itu juga membicarakan hal itu kepada orang tua dan mertuanya. Luhan sempat terkena semprot omelan Sungmin karena tidak memberitahu kepulangan Kyungsoo ke Korea adalah untuk menikah. Dan Kai dan Kris bertugas membeberkan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan membeli tiket pesawat untuk mereka semua keesokan harinya agar bisa sampai ke korea tepat waktu dan Hangen mengurus cutinya. Setidaknya sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar di lamar oleh calon suaminya.

"Kita tepat waktu bukan?" Tanya Luhan setelah keheningan melanda mobil itu.

"Semoga saja." Jawab Taemin yang membuat hati Luhan makin cemas.

.

.

Kyungsoo dibangunkan oleh orang tuanya pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. dengan mata kantuknya Kyungsoo diseret masuk ke kamar tamu yang sudah ada tukang make up yang stand by disana.

"Aku bahkan belum mandi eomma!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

Ryewook tidak peduli dengan teriakan anak tunggalnya itu. Ia mengambil handuk dan segera memasukan Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah masuk! Bersihkan dirimu. Jangan membuat eomma malu."

"Ini masih jam 6 pagi! Mereka bilang akan datang jam 10 bukan?"Teriak Kyungsoo dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Jadwalnya dimajukan jadi jam 8 karena Tuan Park ada jadwal rapat setelahnya. Berikan penampilan terbaikmu Kyung! Eomma akan menunggumu di depan pintu." Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, dan mulai mandi.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Sehun sudah datang, mereka datang berempat Tuan Park Junsu, Nyonya Park Yura, Park Chanyeol, Park Sandara istri Chanyeol dan yang terakhir bungsun keluarga Park yaitu Park Sehun. Semuanya sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo sengaja belum dimunculkan, untuk surprise kata Ryewook. Setelah semua keluarga Park datang baru Kyungsoo akan muncul dari lantai 2 yaitu kamarnya. Agar telihat seperti di drama ujar Ryewook yang ditanggapi putaran bola mata malas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Putrimu Yesung?" Tanya Park Junsu pada Yesung.

"Ia sedang bersiap, ia pasti tidak mau terlihat jelek di hari pentingnya ini" Jawab Yesung dengan senyum kebapakannya.

"Sehunie pasti akan senang," Ucap Park Yura.

"Aku akan memanggilnya kalu begitu," Ujar Ryewook yang langsung menuju lantai 2.

Kyungsoo akhirnya turun kebawah setelah Ryewook memanggilnya. Hampir saja ia tertidur lagi jika eommanya lebih lama lagi memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo turun dengan gerakan anggun yang seperti eommanya suruh, membuat beberapa pasang mata di depannya menatap dengan kagum ke arahnya.

"Wow! Kau terlihat cantik Kyung!" itu suara Chanyeol

_As expected, Park family reaction King. Berkatilah Park Sandara dengan kesabaran untuk mengahadapi suaminya Tuhan._ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih," Ujar Kyungsoo tulus.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum. Namun Kyungsoo tau senyum Sehun kali ini terlihat lebih manusiawi dan tulus.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang pembicaraannya? Karena kedua calon mempelai sudah ada disini." Tanya Park Junsu dengan senyum kebapakannya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini kami sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkan anak bungsu kami Park Sehun dengan putri tunggal anda Tuan Yesung. Kami sebagai per-"

Kalimat Junsu belum selesai karena suara rebut-ribut di luar.

.

"Kenapa bisa mereka sudah sampai duluan?" Tanya Sungmin kesal sambil berjalan terburu-buru.

"Kyungsoo bilang jam 10 padaku bibi." Ucap Taemin.

"Tolonglah jangan salahkan calon istriku bibi." Ujar Kai melas.

"Lagipula kan kita sudah sampai sini sekarang." Ujar Tao menenangkan.

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo sudah di lam-aaauw" Suara Kris di redam oleh cubitan Zitao, dan wanita itu melemparkan pandangan 'jangan kau katakan hal seperti itu'.

Sementara itu Luhan sudah mematung di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan masih belum memencet bel.

"Cepatlah Lu!" Ujar Kai dan Hangeng gemas.

"Luhan cepat lakukan sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangannya!" Teriak Taemin frustasi.

Gadis –ekhm- Wanita itu hampir saja berlari untuk membantu Luhan memencet bel, namun tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka saat bel Luhan pencet.

.

"Sia-" Ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung diudara. Ia begitu kaget melihat semua orang yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Di depan rumahnya sudah ada Luhan, Taemin, Kai, Zi Qin, mama Li Yin, baba Hangeng, mama Sungmin, baba Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kris Zitao dan Zifan. Ia rindu sekali dengan mereka, terutama dengan Zi Qin dan Pria yang masih mematung dihadapanya ini.

"Kyung!" Ujar mereka serempak menggunakan nada masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Taemin berinisiatif untuk merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah agar mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian tetangga Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya 6 mobil mewah yang begitu mencolok diparkir di jalanan depan rumahnya sudah menarik perhatian.

"Wah, sedang banyak tamu rupanya." Ujar Taemin pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau sudah-" mulut Kyungsoo dibekap oleh Taemin sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo melotot seakan-akan mengatakan 'ada apa dengamu? Bukannya kau sudah tau?'

Yesung langsung berdiri melihat banyaknya tamu yang datang.

"Banyak sekali yang datang," ujar Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti dan fasih berbahasa Korea pun langsung menjabat tangan Yesung dan mengajaknya berkenalan, lalu menjelaskan kalau mereka berasal dari Beijing. Keluarga yang menjadi tempat Kyungsoo bekerja selama 8 bulan terakhir.

Park Junsu sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan tamu yang tiba-tiba itu,

"Bisa kita lanjutkan masalah rencana pernikahannya?" Tanya Park Junsu mencoba kalem.

"Pernikahan ini tidak bisa dilakukan!" Ujar Luhan lantang yang mendapat pelototan tajam dari keluarga Park.

"Here we go! itu sainganmu yang ku maksud Sehunie." Ujar Chanyeol berbisik pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo pun membelalakan matanya kaget,

"Apa maksudmu Tuan? Jangan mengganggu acara lamaran ini!" Tanya Sehun yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menikah." Ujar Luhan masih ngotot.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan alasannya kenapa kami tidak bisa menikah?" Balas Sehun sengit.

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!" Jawab Luhan.

"Tidak masuk ak-"

"Karena kami sudah tidur bersama!" Teriak Luhan pada akhirnya yang membuat semua orang disana menganga.

Ryewook kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan kembalili duduk setelah sempat berdiri ketika para tamu datang.

"Apa maksudmu Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung menghampiri ibunya.

Sedangkan Kai, Kris, Taemin dan Zitao sibuk menepuk jidatnya karena jawaban Luhan.

Sehun masih terkejut, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Walaupun dia sudah tidur denganmu aku akan tetap menikahinya!" Jawab Sehun lantang yang membuat senyuman Luhan luntur seketika.

"Tutup mulutmu Sehun. Jangan gegabah." Ujar Junsu.

Yesung memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Kyuhyun mencoba memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi.

Kejadian ini begitu mendadak, Park Junsu bahkan sudah melonggarkan dasinya karena suasana yang memanas ini.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba menenangkan Ryewook yang masih shock.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu Kyung?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat semua orang menahan napasnya menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun." Ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari menuju lantai 2 kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo wkwkwk gimana chapter ini? udah kejawab Chanyeol itu siapa?

Anggep aja Junmyeon ama Suho itu beda orang ya hahaha

Yang penasaran Taekai nanti aku buatin one shoot nya dipisah sama story yg ini.

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini. kalian semua bikin aku semangat nerusin ff ini.

See you in next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berlari ke atas Li Yin, Sungmin dan Hangeng pun bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena mereka memang tidak bisa bahasa Korea.

"_Ia mengaku sudah tidur bersama Kyungsoo."_ Ujar Kris dengan Bahasa Mandarin.

Para orang tua itu pun menganga dibuatnya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum girang.

"_Tak ku sangka ia sudah mengambil langkah sejauh itu. Pasti Pria itu akan menyerah."_ Ujar Sungmin riang.

"_Sebaliknya, Pria itu bilang ia tetap akan menikahi Kyungsoo." _Jawab Kai yang ditanggapi wajah horror Sungmin.

"_Bagaimana bisa? Pria itu pasti sudah gila!"_ Ujar Sungmin masih dengan bahasa mandarinnya.

"_Kurasa malah menantumu yang gila."_ Balas Kai yang mendapat pelototan tajam Sungmin.

"_Kasihan sekali nasib Kyungsoo. Luhan benar-benar bodoh."_ Gerutu Zitao lemah.

Li Yin yang masih menggendong Zi Qin masih Shock, Hangeng juga masih shock karena pengakuan anak tunggalnya itu.

"_Kami tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbuat hal seperti itu Luhan!"_ Ujar Li Yin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Kaeana banyak orang yang berteriak-teriak membuat Zi Qin terusik dan terbangun dari gendongan Grandma nya dan menangis kencang.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraaan ini nanti." Ujar Junsu dengan bahasa Korea.

"Tapi appa-" Sehun mencoba menyela ucapan Junsu namun langsung terdiam setelah tangannya ditarik oleh kakak iparnya yang cantik itu.

Kakak iparnya menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan aksi sehun menyela ucapan ayahnya. Karena Sehun jauh lebih menghormati Sandara dibandingkan Chanyeol akhirnya anak itu pun kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak tahu jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Ujar Yesung memelas.

Junsu mencoba menampilkan senyum yang jelas sekali terlihat terpaksa kepada Yesung dan melangkah begitu saja melewati Luhan dan rombongan.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksud kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Ryewook yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah rombongan keluarga Park pergi.

Luhan yang merasakan pertanyaan itu ditunjukan kepadanya pun mulai mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Ryewook dan Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menemani di sampingnya. Li Yin dan Hangeng masih terdiam di tempat sambil menenangkan Zi Qin karena tidak mengerti bahasa Korea dan mereka menyuruh Kris dan Kai menerjemahkan percakapan mereka.

"Perkenalkan bibi, namaku Luhan. Aku-"

"Aku sudah tau siapa kau, sekarang jelaskan tujuanmu datang kesini." Sela Ryewook masih dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku kesini untuk melamar Kyungsoo untuk menjadi istriku." Jawab Luhan kalem, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah ketar ketir tidak karuan. Bagaimana jika orang tua Kyungsoo tidak menerimanya karena statusnya yang seorang duda?

"Kau melamarnya setelah menidurinya?!" Tanya Ryewook tak percaya.

Luhan pun gelagapan dibuatnya. "Maksud tidur yang ku ucapkan tadi itu benar-benar tidur bibi, bukan 'tidur' yang seperti itu."

"Jadi kalian belum pernah … " Pertanyaan Yesung menggantung di udara.

"Belum Paman," Jawab Luhan kalem dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat waktu Kyungsoo melakukan metode kangguru pada Zi Qin yang berakibat dirinya melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah jika begitu." Jawab Yesung sambil menghembuskan napas lega seedangkan Ryewook mengucapkan rasa syukur karena anak tunggal yang selama ini dia didik dengan baik-baik tidak melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah lamaran anak kami kalian terima?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung dan Ryewook.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apapun sekarang. Kami melakukan perjodohan ini pun karena yang kami tahu Kyungsoo belum memiliki kekasih." Jelas Yesung. Selama ini yang Yesung tau Kyungsoo belum mempunyai kekasih, terakhir kali yang ia tahu anak tunggalnya itu berkencan dengan Kim Suho, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Selama di Beijing pun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan jika dirinya memiliki kekasih.

"Jadi apakah kau kekasih Kyungsoo? Karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan apapun selain kalau kau adalah ayah dari anak yang diasuhnya." Tanya Ryewook penasaran.

Luhan terdiam seketika, kepercayaan dirinya semakin terkubur dalam karena Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya. Buktinya ia tidak pernah menceritakan Luhan kepada orang tuanya.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya Luhan pun menjawab dengan nada memelas, "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih bi."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk melamar anakku?" Tanya Ryewook penasaran. Menurutnya perbuatan Luhan yang membawa banyak orang untuk menggagalkan acara lamaran ini bisa dikatakan cukup berani dan nekat.

"Aku membutuhkannya." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Membutuhkannya?" Tanya ulang Ryewook

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk menjadi istri dan ibu dari anakku," Jawab Luhan. " dan aku juga mencintainya bibi." Tambah Luhan jujur.

Ryewook mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Pria di hadapannya saat ini. dan ia tidak menemukannya. Pria ini terlihat serius dengan diiringi ekspresi gelisah yang kentara. Mungkinkah karena kejadian barusan? Pikir Ryewook.

Ryewook bukannya tidak tahu siapa Luhan dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ryewook memang hanya mendapatkan keterangan seperti itu dari mulut Kyungsoo,bahwa Pria dan anak yang berada di foto Polaroid yang Ryewook temukan di kamarnya adalah mantan majikan dan anak yang diasuhnya selama di Beijing.

Namun melihat anaknya yang hampir setiap malam memandangi foto itu dan menangis membuat Ryewook yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Ryewook yakin tangisan itu bukan hanya sekedar tangisan rindu kepada anak yang diasuhnya. Ryewook mengira jika cinta Kyungsoo bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada pria di dalam foto itu sebelumnya.

Jadi ia sama sekali tidak berniat membatalkan perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun. Namun melihat yang terjadi sekarang membuatnya harus berpikir ulang untuk melanjutkan perjodohan itu.

"Sungguh aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan apapun. Semua ini terlalu mendadak dan aku yakin anakku pun sedikit shock. Apalagi kau menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu tadi."

Ucapan Ryewook mulai melembut dengan diakhiri oleh sindiran yang sangat dimengerti oleh Luhan. Salahnya juga menggunakan kalimat seperti itu. Tetapi Luhan berpikir jika menggunakan kalimat itu Pria dengan kulit putih pucat calon suami Kyungsoo tadi akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku bibi, hanya saja mungkin tadi aku sedikit panik dan … khilaf" Ujar Luhan tak enak.

Ryewook pun tersenyum, membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang. Sekarang Luhan tau darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan senyuman penuh ketenangan itu.

Li Yin dan Hangeng yang telah selesai diterjemahkan oleh Kai dan Kris pun mendesah lega karena anaknya belum melewati batas moral yang seperti mereka takutkan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sungmin mendesah kecewa dan berkata jika kejadiannya seperti Kai dan Taemin pasti akan lebih mudah usaha mereka.

Yang dijawab oleh Kai dengan kata-kata, "_Tenang saja bibi aku sudah mengajarkan bagaimana caranya One Strike Goal pada Luhan untuk Plan b. Jika cara ini tidak berhasil mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya."_ Ucapan Kai barusan jelas mendapatkan protesan dari Hangeng, Li Yin dan Taemin. Taemin bahkan memukul Kai dengan tasnya yang membuat Pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

Zi Qin yang awalnya sudah mulai tenang kembali menangis di dalam gendongan Li Yin karena teriakan heboh Kai, hal itu membuat Li Yin menghampiri Luhan dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Kyungsoo untuk menjauhi kumpulan orang berisik itu.

"_Lu, dia menangis terus_." Ujar Li Yin yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Luhan dengan mengambil Zi Qin dari gendongan Li Yin.

"Itu anakmu?" Tanya Yesung yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan Zi Qin yang terus menangis di gendongannya.

"Bawalah ia ke atas," Ujar Ryewook yang membuat Luhan melotot kaget.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa bi?" Tanya Luhan.

Ryewook menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kurasa Kyungsoo juga sudah sangat merindukannya." dengan senyuman keibuannya.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Ryewook untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke lantai 2, yaitu ke kamarnya.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan menuju lantai 2 rumah Kyungsoo dengan Zi Qin yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya. Hatinya berdebar tidak karuan memikirkan apa nanti respon Kyungsoo karena bibirnya yang berucap sembarangan di depan orang-orang tadi.

Luhan mengetuk pintu pintu kamar dengan tulisan 'Do Kyungsoo' di depannya.

Namun sudah tiga kali mengetuk Luhan masih tidak mendapatkan respon sementara Zi Qin menangis semakin kencang di dalam gendongannya.

"Kyung, ku mohon buka pintunya. Zi Qin terus menangis."

Tak lama Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara putaran kunci.

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo masih dengan pakaiannya yang tadi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Luhan baca. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan, tapi Luhan bisa melihat segurat kekecewaan, kekesalan, rasa senang dan kerinduan terpancar dari mata gadis itu.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih Zi Qin dari dalam gendongannya yang membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Kyungsoo berbalik, disaat Luhan akan ikut masuk, pintu kamar Kyungsoo tertutup sempurna dan setelahnya terdengar suara putaran kunci.

Luhan mendesah pasrah, wajar jika Kyungsoo marah kan? Pikirnya. Dan Pria itu terduduk di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo takut sewaktu-waktu gadis itu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk Zi Qin.

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan Zi Qin yang sudah memerah wajahnya karena tangis. Batin Kyungsoo teriris melihat kondisi Zi Qin yang sangat jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Bayi itu nampak semakin kurus.

Zi Qin terus menggumamkan 'ma' di dalam tangisannya yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut menangis.

"Tenanglah sayang, mama ada disini untukmu."

Setelah mengusap punggung bayi itu sambil bersenandung Zi Qin pun mulai tenang dan terlelap di ranjang Kyungsoo. Posisi bayi itu masih menghadap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam baju yang Kyungsoo pakai.

Apa saja yang bayi ini alami selama kepergiannya selama lima hari? Kenapa tubuhnya lebih kurus? Apa Luhan tidak bisa merawatnya? Apa saja moment yang ia lewatkan? Bahkan dia sudah bisa bicara. Batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Maafkan mama sayang,"

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Zi Qin dan mengecupi tangan mungil itu. Ia sungguh merindukan bayi ini. Sesungguhnya ia juga merindukan Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima Luhan masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja apalagi setelah Luhan mengeluarkan kalimat ambigu di depan orang tuanya dan keluarga Park. Apa kata appa dan eommanya nanti jika ia membiarkan begitu saja Pria masuk ke kamarnya walaupun secara teknis mereka sudah berbagi kamar dan ranjang selama di Beijing dan Canada. Lagipula biar Luhan tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang Luhan keluarkan.

.

.

"Cucu kami semakin rewel semenjak Kyungsoo pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun sebagai penerjemah kedua keluarga yang sedang mengobrol itu.

"Kyungsoo sudah dianggap seperti anak oleh kami dan begitupula Zi Qin, ia menganggap Kyungsoo adalah ibunya. Zi Qin bahkan mengucapkan kata pertamanya setelah tidak menemukan Kyungsoo pada pagi hari ketika ia bangun. Selama ini selalu Kyungsoo yang muncul ketika ia bangun, namun hari itu ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo dan menangis hebat dan mengucapkan kata 'ma' berulang-ulang." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu anakku bisa berperan sebagai ibu dengan baik seperti itu, jika di rumah ia sangat manja." Ujar Ryewook heran.

"_Semua anak pastilah akan bersikap seperti itu pada orang tuanya bukan?"_ Ujar Li Yin setelah mendapat terjemahan ucapan Ryewook dari Kris.

Ryewook tersenyum kepada wanita cantik di depannya, auranya begitu dewasa dan keibuan. Wajahnya mengingatkan Ryewook kepada Pria yang mengacaukan acara lamaran putrinya tadi. Luhan pasti dibesarkan dengan didikan yang baik oleh orangtuanya pikir Ryewook senang.

.

.

Kyungsoo melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam makan siang, sebentar lagi Zi Qin pasti akan bangun karena memang sudah jadwalnya bayi itu makan.

Dengan sedikit berat hati Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, namun dirinya kaget karena melihat Luhan yang masih terduduk di depan kamarnya.

Luhan yang menyadari pintu kamar itu terbuka pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengucapkan suatu kalimat apapun Luhan sudah berbicara, "Aku akan mengambil makan siang Zi Qin, sudah jadwalnya Zi Qin untuk makan bukan?"

Sebelum sempat Kyungsoo merespon Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Tidak begitu lama kemudian Luhan kembali ke atas dengan sebuah tas besar berisi keperluan Zi Qin dan mangkuk berisi bubur bayi di tangan lainnya.

"Tadi ibumu yang membantuku untuk menyiapkannya," Ujar Luhan santai.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan Pria dihadapannya yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil alih tas dan mangkuk bubur itu dari tangan Luhan dan masuk ke kamarnya, namun kali ini ia tidak menutup pintunya, pintunya ia biarkan terbuka.

Kyungsoo mengambil Zi Qin dan mulai mengundang bayi itu untuk bangun dengan menempelkan mangkuk hangat ke kedua pipi bayi itu secara begantian, membuat tidur bayi itu terusik.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Itu suara Kyungsoo.

Luhan sedikit tersentak karena kaget, itu kalimat pertama yang Kyungsoo keluarkan semenjak dirinya menginjakan kaki ke lantai dua rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih asik mengundang Zi Qin untuk bangun, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Namun ia tahu Luhan masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya karena bayangan lelaki itu yang masih dapat terlihat dari posisinya.

Karena tidak mendengar sahutan ataupun langkah kaki, Kyungsoo menaikan wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Masuklah," Ujar Kyungsoo kepada Luhan

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan kearah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membangunkan Zi Qin. Tak lama gadis itu pun menggeser letak duduknya, Luhan yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo pun mulai mendudukan dirinya di ranjang gadis itu.

"Maaf," Pada akhirnya Luhan membuka suara.

Kyungsoo masih tidak menjawab, tangannya mulai sibuk menyuapi Zi Qin yang sudah terbangun.

"Maafkan aku, sung-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas soal itu sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa terganggu makannya ia masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Zi Qin terlihat semakin kurus?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian mencoba membunuh kecanggungan yang ada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ia memang tetap menyusu dan diberi makan, tetapi berat badannya tetap berkurang." Jelas Luhan. "Mungkin bubur buatan mama tidak seenak buatan mu," tambah Luhan pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Aku kira dia sakit." Nadanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Dia tidak sakit, hanya menjadi lebih rewel dan sering menangis. Semenjak pagi itu yang dilihatnya pertamakali bukannya kau melainkan mama dan baba dia terus-terus menangis dan menggumamkan kata 'ma' setiap kali menangis." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

" Aku senang dia sudah bisa bicara," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, selamat Kyung. Kata pertamanya bahkan 'ma' bukan 'ba'."

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan dengusan menahan tawa.

"Sejujurnya ya, waktu aku tinggalkan dia 3 minggu dia baik-baik saja, sementara kau? Hanya 5 hari dan Zi Qin sudah berubah menjadi lebih kurus. Sekarang juga buktinya dia lebih bisa tenang setelah bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya dia anakmu atau anakku sih." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Dia anak kita," Ujar Kyungsoo ambigu yang membuat Luhan bungkam dan mengulum senyum.

"Bolehkah dia menginap disini nanti malam? Aku masih merindukannya." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, besok pagi kami akan kembali lagi kesini. Rumahmu menjadi sangat penuh karena kedatangan kami. Setelah makan siang kami akan kembali ke hotel." Jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Ryewook berjalan kearah kamar Kyungsoo yang masih menyala walaupun malam sudah larut.

"Kyung, boleh eomma masuk?" Tanya Ryewook setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Tak lama setelahnya Ryewook mendapatkan sahutan, "Masuk saja eomma, pintunya tidak ku kunci,"

Ryewook melangkah memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, semuanya masih sama pada tempatnya seperti saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar ini dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja yang berbeda anaknya sudah jauh terlihat lebih dewasa, apalagi dengan seorang bayi yang sedang tiduran di ranjang Queen size itu yang sednag diganti celananya oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah pintu, "Ada apa eomma? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Ryewook pun menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil berkata, "Tadi eomma terbangun, lalu melihat lampu kamarmu yang masih menyala dan suara bayi menangis. Jadi eomma datang kesini untuk memastikan."

"Ah, itu karena Zi Qin terbangun tadi karena ngompol." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan letak celana bayi itu. "Selama di Beijing lampu kamarnya memang tidak pernah dimatikan eomma. Dia tidak suka gelap." Tambahnya.

"Boleh eomma menggendongnya?" Tanya Ryewook yang langsung mendapat anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Ia sangat menggemaskan, pantas saja kau betah disana." Ujar Ryewook sambil mengecupi pipi gembil Zi Qin, walaupun Zi Qin terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya tetapi bayi itu masih termasuk ke dalam golongan bayi montok.

"Kyung, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Ryewook tanpa menatap kearah Kyungsoo, Ryewook masih sibuk mengajak Zi Qin bercanda.

"Aku?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Ryewook."Aku bingung eomma, aku tidak bisa memastikannya eomma." Tambahnya setelah ia duduk di sebelah Ryewook.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryewook yang mulai menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kyungsoo

"Aku begitu menyayangi bayi ini sampai tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi disisi lain aku juga ingin segera membahagiakan kalian dan memberi kalian cucu seperti yang kalian inginkan selama ini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Zi Qin yang disambut kekehan geli bayi itu karena merasa diajak bercanda oleh mamanya.

"Kau hanya menyayangi bayi ini saja? Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?" Tanya Ryewook dengan nada menyelidik.

"Luhan?Eum, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya." Ujar Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan itu namanya cinta Kyung." Ujar Ryewook mencoba member pencerahan kepada putri tunggalnya.

"Apa memang begitu? Dulu ketika aku berpacaran dengannya aku bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku secara gamblang." Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Jangan ungkit masa lalu lagi sekarang. Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamanya?"

"Aku merasakan banyak hal eomma, rasa aman, nyaman dan dilindungi. Selain itu ada perasaan lain yang tidak aku mengerti, membuat dadaku sesak saat aku berpamitan padanya untuk pulang kemari."

"Itu berarti kau mencintainya," Ryewook membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

"Eomma, jika aku mencintainya apakah eomma keberatan-?"

"Dengan statusnya yang duda?" Sela Ryewook yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Eomma sama sekali tidak keberatan jika memang itu pilihanmu." Jawab Ryewook sambil menimang Zi Qin, mencoba membuat bayi itu tertidur lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Mereka berdua sama sama mempunya prospek yang bagus. Yakinkan dirimu dulu siapa orang yang tepat menurutmu untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupmu. Pernikahan hanya satu kali seumur hidup Kyung. Jangan sampai salah memilih. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari." Ujar Ryewook dengan senyum keibuannya.

Kyungsoo hanya termenung mencoba mencerna ucapan Ryewook barusan. Hatinya bimbang.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, Zi Qin sudah terlelap sekarang." Ujar Ryewook sambil mrapihkan tempat tidur untuk Zi Qin dengan sebelah tangannya dan membaringkan bayi itu disana.

"Eomma?" Suara Kyungsoo membuat Ryewook mengalihkan kepalanya yang sedang mencium gemas pipi Zi Qin.

"Jika malam ini eomma tidur bersamaku disini bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Ryewook tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Putri tunggalnya masilah anak kesayangannya anak manja.

Mereka pun mulai membaringkan diri di samping kanan dan kiri Zi Qin dengan perlahan agar bayi itu tidak terbangun.

"Kau sudah jadi mama tapi masih tidur dengan eommamu." Dengus Ryewook geli yang dibalas rengekan imut dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N

Oke mungkin author note kali ini akan agak panjang.

Ada yang sadar Luhan belum sama sekali bilang mau nikahin Kyungsoo di hadapan Kyungsoo? Baru ke orang tuanya doang. Hahaha

Chapt depan mungkin ending…. Dan endingnya happy ending kok.

Maaf kalau kalian galau Hansoo atau Hunsoo karna Sehun yang muncul! Hahaha. Mungkin di lain fict kali ya kalo Hunsoo.

.

Aku bahagia banget Kris sama Luhan kemarin ketemu di sebuah acara di Beijing! Saya sampe nangis bahagia karena dua orang itu merupakan bias saya. Adakah yang merasakan hal yang saya rasakan juga?

Terimakasih untuk support kalian di ff ini, terimakasih yang sudah mengoreksi dan maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan anda jika selama ini ff ini mengandung banyak sekali typo.

.

Buat anda yang memakai nama dokujonga yang review pd chapt 4 dan gg yang review di chapt 16.

Saya gatau anda siapa dan apa urusan anda menghina luhan dan kris di review cerita saya. Kalo gasuka ceritanya yaudah jangan bahas karakter yang saya pake. Kalo anda gasuka sama Luhan sama Kris ya tinggal jangan dibaca ff nya jelas-jelas di summary ada namanya. Anda review 2 kali dengan kata-kata yang sama di chapter yang berbeda. Kalau gitu anda baca ff saya sampe abis kan? Memang bias saya Luhan dan saya ga terima kalau Luhan dan Kris dibilang traitors. Itu jalan hidup mereka dan yang berhak menentukan mereka. Memangnya anda siapa? Orang tuanya?

Banyak juga Kaisoo Shipper yang baca ff ini dan mereka tetep ngedukung saya buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. jika anda gak suka crack pair yang sudah saya cantumkan di summary ya dari awal gausah dibaca ff nya daripada ninggalin komentar yang ga enak.

Buat saya kalau diibaratkan, exo cinta pertama saya ya 12 orang. Kalau emang sekarang tinggal 10 ya saya tetap mendukung mereka. Tapi tetep aja yang namanya cinta pertama lebih ngebekas di hati.

Kalau memang anda hanya mendukung ke sepuluh lainnya, itu hak anda. Tapi jangan bash kedua lainnya. terutama di fict yang mencantumkan nama mereka sebagai karakter. Karena sebagian dari kami masih mencintai mereka. Cukuplah kami tidak melihat mereka sesering dulu, dengan ff mereka sebagai karakternya itu cukup membantu kami untuk menghibur.

Luhan sama Kris emang keluar dari exo, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa di cap seenaknya sebagai seorang traitors karena kita gatau apa yang mereka alamin.

**Dan perlu anda tahu orang seperti andalah yang membuat para penulis cerita disini banyak yang malas dan enggan meneruskan ceritanya.**

Dan perlu diingat ini fanfiction! Unleash your imagination.

See You in next chapt


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan dan keluarganya kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Zi Qin. Dan mereka memaksa Luhan untuk melamar Kyungsoo.

Semua orang yang ada disana mengira Luhan sudah mengutarakan niatnya untuk meminang Kyungsoo kepada Kyungsoo. Namun nyatanya tidak, Luhan mengaku jika dia belum mengutarakan apapun masalah niatnya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi bebagai macam respon oleh orang tua dan teman-temannya. Yang paling heboh tentu saja ibu mertuanya Sungmin.

Luhan sudah dinasihati dan mendapat berbagai macam wejangan oleh para orang tua dan sahabatnya untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya dan mengajak Kyungsoo menikah. Bahkan mereka semua berencana membawa orang tua Kyungsoo jalan-jalan keluar rumah sehingga Luhan bisa berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi Luhan dengan kata-kata tidak perlu.

.

.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yesung yang sedang menikmati Koran dan kopi paginya.

"Setelah menyuapi Zi Qin sekarang Kyungie sedang memandikan bayi itu." Jawab Ryewook sambil tangannya bekerja menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yesung.

"Dia sudah sangat fasih merawat bayi ya."

Yesung sempat melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dan Zi Qin pagi ini, dan itu membuat hatinya terenyuh. Kyungsoo sudah seperti ibu betulan saja pikirnya.

"Kyungsoo kita sudah besar Yesung-ah," Ujar Ryewook sambil mengulum senyum. Selama ini Yesung selalu menganggap Kyungsoo putri kecilnya yang manja dan masih sangat bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi nyatanya putrid kecilnya kini sudah menjadi sosok mama bagi orang lain.

"Bayi itu bahkan tidak menangis walaupun seharian ditinggal oleh ayahnya." Ujar Yesung heran.

"Yang bayi itu tahu Kyungie lah eommanya Yesung-ah, Kyungsoo sudah mengurus bayi itu semenjak dia lahir bukan?" Jawab Ryewook yang ditanggapi oleh Yesung dengan anggukan singkat.

"Yesung-ah, menurutmu bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini?" Ryewook lanjut bertanya.

Yesung melipat Koran dan melepas kacamatanya dan mengalihkan atensinya kepada istrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai saat ini juga aku belum tahu mengapa Park Junsu memilih keluarga kita menjadi besannya. Karena menurutku Sehun anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab jadi aku menerimanya."

"Jadi yang meminta ini semua Park Junsu?" Tanya Ryewook yang dibalas anggukan kepala Yesung.

"Ku kira kau yang merencanakannya." Lirih Ryewook.

"Aku tidak merencanakannya, ketika Park Junsu menawariku untuk menikahkan Kyungie dengan Sehun aku juga sudah berpikir baik-baik. Selama ini yang kita tahu Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu? sepertinya anakmu mencintai pria itu," Ujar Ryewook meski dengan nada tak yakin

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Setelah Kyungsoo tiba disini, aku selalu mengulang kebiasaanku setiap malam untuk menengok kamarnya untuk mengeceknya sudah tidur atau belum. Tapi yang aku lihat saat aku mengintip setiap malamnya adalah Kyugsoo yang selalu terisak sedih sambil memandang foto yang berisi pria itu dengan anaknya."

"Apakah Kyungsoo mengungkapkan tentang perasaannya kepadamu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak. Hanya feeling seorang ibu saja." Jawab Ryewook dengan kekehan halusnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Park.

"Park Chanyeol aku tidak memintamu untuk merekomendasikan perempuan tidak baik!" Teriak Junsu kesal.

Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget mengetahui dalang dibalik perjodohan dirinya dengan anak keluarga Do adalah kakaknya sendiri, bukan appanya seperti yang selama ini yang ia pikirkan.

"Maafkan aku appa, setahuku Kyungsoo itu orang yang sangat sopan dan bermoral tinggi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertunduk pasrah, ia memang yang merekomendasikan keluarga Do untuk menjadi besan keluarga Park karena Chanyeol tahu perasaan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya ingin Sehun bahagia.

"Appa, kumohon jangan batalkan perjodohan ini." Ujar Sehun memelas kepada Park Junsu.

Park Junsu menghela napas lelah, kepalanya cukup sakit setelah mendengar kabar bahwa menantunya bukanlah gadis polos dan baik-baik seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya.

"Lelaki macam apa kau Sehun! Kau mau menikahi wanita yang sudah tidur dengan orang lain? Apa kata orang nanti." Ujar Park Junsu masih dengan emosinya.

Sementara Kedua wanita cantik Park Yoora dan Park Sandara hanya memperhantikan percakapan ketiga Pria dihadapannya. Mereka tahu watak ketiga laki-laki itu sedikit keras, jadi mereka ada disana sebagai pihak penetral jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tapi aku mencintainya appa, ku mohon."

"Hubungi keluarga Oh, kudengar anaknya yang berkuliah di Inggris sudah pulang ke Korea." Ujar Junsu pada istrinya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai Oh Hayoung appa!" Teriak Sehun sedikit kesal. Do Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia menginginkan Kyungsoo sebagai pendampingnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Sehun! Jangan coba-coba pergi kemanapun. Aplagi untuk menemui gadis itu! Aku akan bertemu denganYesung setelah ini." Ujar Park Junsu tegas.

Sehun baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menyela ucapan ayahnya, namun lagi-lagi kakak iparnya menghentikannya. Sandara Park menariknya menuju ke kamarnya dan mendudukan Sehun di ranjangnya.

"Aku mencintainya noona, aku harus menemuinya." Rengek Sehun manja kepada Dara.

Sandara hanya menghela napasnya, kelakuan Sehun memang terkadang kelewat manja padanya, karena ia tidak punya kakak perempuan.

"Diamlah disini sampai appa pergi, setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu untuk menemui Kyungsoo." Ujar Dara diplomatis yang membuat senyum Sehun terkembang sempurna dan memeluk kakak iparnya itu.

"Gomawo noona," Ujarnya tulus.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di balkon kamar Kyungsoo yang langsung mengarah keluar rumah yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya, sedangkan keluarga mereka sedang sibuk di lantai bawah.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Beijing?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan untuk membuka perbincangan mereka.

"Aku masih belum tahu, karena tujuanku kesini belum tercapai." Ujar Luhan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tujuanmu kesini? Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Membawamu kembali ke Beijing."

"Membawaku kembali ke Beijing? Untuk mengasuh Zi Qin maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Jika memang kau menginginkan aku mengurus Zi Qin, aku bisa meminta keluargaku untuk mengundur pernikahan ini sampai Zi Qin sudah lebih besar dan mengerti jika aku bukan ibunya. Ku rasa Sehun juga akan mengerti"

Luhan masih terdiam dan Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya, "Tapi jika tidak bisa, kau bisa menitipkan Zi Qin padaku walaupun aku sudah menikah. Aku tidak akan keberatan dan aku akan mencoba membujuk Sehun. Walaupun mungkin kita akan mengalami kesulitan dengan jarak."

"Apakah kau menginginkan pernikahan ini?" Tanya Luhan dingin.

Luhan membalikan badannya kearah Kyungsoo dan membalikan badan Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa kau mencintai Pria itu?"

Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Luhan mengunci matanya, membuatnya sedikit gentar akan perasaannya.

"Hahaha aku tidak memikirkan perasaanku, pilihan orang tuaku pastilah yang terbaik. Jadi untuk cinta kurasa itu bisa berjalan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tawa garing karena tatapan Luhan yang menguncinya.

"Ku mohon, janganlah menikah dengannya." Ujar Luhan lirih.

"Kenap- mmmh.."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena Luhan telah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dalam ciuman itu. Memberikan pegangan agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. Luhan baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram erat tangannya pertanda bahwa gadis itu sudah kehabisan napas.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil terengah, wajahnya memerah sempurna seperti tomat.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," Ujar Luhan tegas.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengarnya.

"Janganlah tunda pernikahan ini, tetapi sebagai gantinya biarkan aku yang mendampingimu di altar. Jadilah istriku Kyung."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

" ketika aku bangun di pagi hari tanpa kau yang berada dalam pelukanku membuatku merasa kosong. Ketika kau pergi, aku mencoba berperan sebagai ayah dan single parents yang baik untuk Zi Qin, tapi aku merasa tidak mampu. Kaulah yang bisa membuatku mampu berperan sebagai ayah dengan baik. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Setiap udara yang kuhirup tanpa adanya kau disampingku membuat hatiku sesak. Aku merasa hampa tanpamu Kyungsoo."

Luhan kemudian berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dengan menundukan wajahnya,

"Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan sebelumnya, dan aku tidak ingin mengalami hal itu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Karena kau terlalu berharga untukku," Desis Luhan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa mendengar desisan Luhan karena suara Luhan yang begitu pelan.

Kemudian gadis itu ikut berlutut dihadapan Luhan, dan mengarahkan wajah tertunduk Pria itu untuk melihat kearahnya.

Luhan bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dan mata gadis itu yang masih berkaca-kaca. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget, namun tak lama Pria itu pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah erat.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang memuncah, Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan lega yang teramat sangat. Jika Pria dihadapannya ini mencintainya maka tidak ada jawaban lain untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo tentang perasaannya kepada Pria itu. Sekarang ia tidak perlu ragu lagi jika memang yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah perasaan cinta. Dan ia juga menginginkan Pria ini untuk mendampingi dirinya seumur hidupnya. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesona seorang Luhan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu dan mulai mengelap wajahnya dari air mata,

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu, hatinya masih berdetak tidak karuan. mungkin saja Kyungsoo memeluknya lalu setelahnya mengatakan 'maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu' kan?

Namun bibir kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya merupakan jawaban pasti dari seorang Kyungsoo untuk lamarannya tadi. Luhan tersenyum diantara ciuman itu, hatinya lega dengan perasaan senang yang memuncah. Mereka terus berciuman menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing, sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terluka karena melihat kejadian itu dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di jalanan depan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Empat bulan kemudian diadakan pesta pernikahan secara sederhana di sebuah taman yang memang biasa digunakan untuk _private party,_ hanya orang-orang terdekat dari kedua belah pihak yang diundang ke pernikahan tersebut.

Resepsi pernikahan diadakan pada sore menjelang malam karena pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah bila terlihat dari taman itu. Sedangkan janji suci mereka sudah dilaksanakan pada pagi harinya.

Hanya ada lima meja panjang yang berkapasitas 20 orang di setiap mejanya yang sudah di dekorasi dengan bunga dan lilin serta peralatan makan diatasnya. Sedangkan pepohonan di sekitar taman itu sudah dihias dengan lampu yang memang belum dinyalakan karena matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam. Sungmin, Li Yin dan Ryewook yang membuat konsep pernikahan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan gaun yang digunakan saat mengikat janji suci tadi yang panjang dan sedikit mempunyai ekor, sekarang Kyungsoo memakai gaun selutut yang sedikit mengembang dibagian bawah, dengan panjang tangan mencapai siku yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat imut sekaligus dewasa. Rambutnya bergelombang dan tergerai cantik ke samping kiri dengan beberapa bunga yang mengihiasinya. Sedangkan Luhan memakai kemeja putih dan celana formalnya serta vest yang menutupi kemejanya yang berwarna senada dengan celananya.

Pria itu menggendong Zi Qin yang memakai gaun sama seperti Kyungsoo, namun versi kecilnya. Semua baju yang dipakai Kyungsoo dibuat oleh tangan Sungmin sendiri.

Semua orang menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam sebelum memasuki acara jamuan inti.

Semua orang terlihat bahagia setelah empat bulan lalu mereka mengalami masalah yang cukup pelik karena kesalah pahaman, dan hampir saja Luhan tidak dapat bersatu dengan Kyungsoo.

Ingatan Kyungsoo kembali ke saat itu, setelah Kyungsoo menerima lamaran Luhan, setelah itu mereka akhirnya berbincang dengan orang tua Kyungsoo mengenai masalah perjodohannya dengan Sehun. Ayah Kyungsoo pun bilang itu tidak masalah karena Park Junsu telah membatalkan perjodohan itu walaupun Yesung sudah menjelaskan tentang insiden 'tidur' itu. Dan hubungan keluarga mereka pun masih terjalin dengan cukup baik setelahnya, dan hal itu membuat Luhan lega bukan main.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah bukan?" Tanya Luhan yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya.

"Ya, terimakasih karena telah mewujudkan impianku menikah dengan konsep outdoor seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo tulus.

"tidak masalah, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus menahan tawa mendengar gombalan Luhan barusan.

"Aku serius jika kau menganggap kata-kataku hanya gombalan semata Kyung. Kita bukan remaja lagi." Luhan memasang wajah seriusnya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi Luhan, "Ya, aku tahu itu." Sahutnya.

tidak ada yang menyadari kelakuan kedua pengantin itu karena semua orang sibuk memandang matahari terbenam. Hanya Zi Qin yang berada di dalam gendongan Luhan yang melihatnya, namun anak itu tetap saja cuek memainkan dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakai ayahnya.

"Kau menggodaku?" Tanya Luhan yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku tidak menggendong Zi Qin sudah kupastikan kau tidak bisa bebas Kyung." Bisik Luhan di telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo merona parah. Gadis itu hanya memukul lengan Luhan main-main. Namun moment romantis itu terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara orang orang yang menghitung mundur.

Mareka semua menghitung mundur sampai matahari benar-benar tidak terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau yakin sudah menyiapkan semuanya Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena suasana disana masih gelap gulita semenjak matahari benar-benar terbenam. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara dengungan tamu undangan yang heran kenapa lampu masih belum dinyalakan dan masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Luhan.. Samar-samar Kyungsoo juga mendengar suara rengekan Zi Qin,

Kyungsoo heran karena seingatnya Zi Qin tadi berada di gendongan Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan tangannya kesamping mencoba meraih tangan Luhan, namun nihil. Hanya udara kosong yang ia raih. Dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki tingkah Luhan kali ini.

Namun tak lama kemudian semua lampu menyala yang membuat suasana disana menjadi terang benderang, Kyungsoo masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke retina matanya.

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling dan hampir menganga dibuatnya, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa digambarkan selain indah. Lampu-lampu kecil di pepohonan menyala yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kunang-kunang. Lampion yang digantung diatas area itu juga menyala memancarkan sinarnya menerangi area taman itu. Jalan menuju taman itu juga sudah dihiasi lampu-lampu. Dan beberapa pelayan mulai menyalakan lilin-lilin yang ada di meja perjamuan.

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari dimana orang yang merencanakan hal ini, setelah mencari-cari ke sekitarnya, Kyungsoo menemukan Luhan di tempat para pemain musik. Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyumnya. Ia ingin melihat kejutan apalagi yang suaminya ini berikan. Dan tak lama musik pun mengalun dan Luhan menyanyikan lagu Ne-yo never knew I needed.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Luhan mempunya suara yang tergolong bagus sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ketika lagu hampir berkahir pun Kyungsoo mulai menghampiri Luhan yang masih menyanyikan lagu itu, tatapan mata Luhan tidak beralih sedikitpun dari Kyungsoo sejak awal lagu yang membuat beberapa orang memekik iri melihat keromantisan pasangan ini.

Kyungsoo pun sampai ke tempat itu dan menghampiri suaminya, Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua tamu yang hadir dan mempersilahkan tamu menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika suaramu bagus," Ujar Kyungsoo jujur yang membuat Luhan memamerkan smirknya.

Kyungsoo mendengus menahan tawa melihat tampang Luhan yang sok keren walaupun memang sebenarnya suaminya itu sangat keren. Kyungsoo melihat ada tamu yang baru datang dan berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya, meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang ditahan oleh Kai, entah untuk berbicara apa.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak mengetahui yang datang adalah keluarga Park, disana berdiri dengan anggun dan cantiknya keluarga kelebihan gen tinggi tersebut. Ada Park Chanyeol, Park Sandara.

Sandara memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamatnya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua meminta maaf karena orang tua mereka tidak bisa hadir karena urusan bisnis. Mereka bilang Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Kyungsoo sempat ragu apakah Sehun akan datang ke pernikahannya ini atau tidak karena kejadian yang tidak mengenakan waktu itu. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali setelah acara lamaran keluarga Park waktu itu. Dan disana Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo yang dijawab Kyungsoo dengan kata maaf karena ia sudah mencintai Pria lain.

Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali, selain karena sibuk dengan rencana pernikahannya sikap protektif Luhan lah yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengontak Pria itu, setidaknya untuk menanyakan kabar dan berbasa-basi agar hubungan mereka tetap baik, karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak suka punya musuh.

Dan benar saja kata Chanyeol tadi, tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo melihat siluet Park Sehun dengan seorang wanita sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Saat Sehun sudah berjarak sepuluh meter darinya, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang merengkuh pinggangnya posesif, hampir saja Kyungsoo berteriak jika tidak melihat orang yang merengkuhnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Suaminya benar-benar protektif.

Sehun pun menghampiri pasangan itu dan mengucapkan selamat,

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Luhan tahu jika Pria di depannya masih menyukai istrinya dari cara Pria itu memandang istrinya.

"Hai Sehun, Terimakasih sudah datang! Siapa wanita cantik ini." Balas Kyungsoo girang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kedua Pria di sampingnya yang sedikit menajam.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Hayoung eonni."

" kau sangat cantik! Kau pasti pacarnya Sehun ya?" Tebak Kyungsoo sok tahu. Ia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung ini.

"Ne, eonni." Jawab Hayoung malu-malu.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan." Ujar Luhan mencoba ramah yang diangguki oleh pasangan di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum tulus kepada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu Kyung."

"Terimakasih Sehun, aku juga berdoa untuk kebahagianmu." Jawab Kyungsoo tulus.

"Kau harus mencoba mengambil bunga yang kami lempar nanti. Agar Pria tampan disebelahmu itu cepat-cepat melamarmu dan mengikuti jejak kami oke?" Ujar Kyungsoo pada Hayoung yang diangguki antusias oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Sampai jumpa," Ujar Sehun kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega karena tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan di pestanya. Setidaknya Luhan dan Sehun masih mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

Acara berlangsung dengan cukup meriah, beberapa orang disana menyumbangkan suaranya untuk menghibur para tamu undangan. Seperti Kim Jongdae dengan lagu hitsnya 'best luck', Li Yin dan Ryewook juga sempat berkolaborasi menyanyikan lagu 'thousand years' untuk sang pengantin. Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan dengan acara dansa. Luhan berdansa dengan Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Zi Qin. Anak itu tertawa kencang saat babanya memutar tubuh mereka secara bersamaan. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis.

Setelah itu acara lempar bunga yang menjadi acara puncak yang ditunggu oleh para wanita yang belum menikah. Jangankan yang belum menikah, yang sudah menikah seperti Taemin dan Zitao pun ikut-ikutan berada di kumpulan para gadis. Kai bahkan berlari ketengah kerumunan para gadis setelah melihat Taemin melompat-lompat menunggu lemparan bunga Kyungsoo. Kai melarang Taemin yang sudah membuncit perutnya itu untuk melompat-lompat dan menggeret wanita itu ke pinggir kerumunan. Sebagai gantinya Kai yang ikut melompat-lompat di kerumunan para gadis untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Hal itu membuat tamu undangan pun tertawa.

Kyungsoo pun melemparkan bunganya dengan semangat, dan yang mendapatkan bunga itu adalah Oh Hayaoung. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sumringah dan mengangkat bunga itu tinggi-tinggi kearah Kyungsoo seakan menujukan kepada Kyungsoo jika ia bisa mengambil bunga itu seperti yang Kyungsoo suruh tadi.

Berbeda dengan Hayoung yang sumringah, Kai merasa harga dirinya terinjak karena kalah dengan sekumpulan gadis untuk mendapatkan bunga. Ia kira Taemin akan memarahinya setelah itu. Namun yang terjadi malah wanita itu berlari dan menerjang Kai dan memeluknya sambil bergumam terimakasih. Dan Kai tidak menyesal telah berebut seikat bunga ditengah-tengah perempuan itu. Yang penting istri dan anaknya selamat.

Acara telah selesai dan para tamu undangan sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya beberapa orang kerabat dekat yang masih bertahan disana.

"Ah, akhirnya acaranya sudah selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo lemas, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya ke kursi yang ada disana.

"Kurasa acaramu belum selesai Kyung, Acara puncaknya nanti malam bukan?" Ujar Kris sambil menaik turunkan alisnya yang membuat orang-orang disana bersmirk ria. Hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang merespon datar ucapan Kris.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita masuk ke kamar masing-masing." Ujar Kyuhyun yang diangguki yang lainnya.

Mereka semua memang sengaja menginap di hotel yang menyediakan fasilitas taman tersebut, agar tidak terlalu lelah pikir mereka. Lagipula pengantin baru butuh waktu berkualitasnya untuk berduaan bukan? Jika mereka pulang ke rumah bisa dipastikan banyak yang 'mengganggu' karena rumah mereka tidak memiliki sistem kedap suara.

"Bisakah Zi Qin tidur bersama kami malam ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, gadis itu mulai menggigit bibirnya sedikit resah karena ucapan Kris menyadarkan dirinya akan malam pertama yang akan dilaluinya.

"Kau membiarkan anakmu melihat tontonan orang dewasa nanti malam? Lagipula ia tidak akan bisa tidur karena keberisikan!" Ujar Kai yang mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dari Luhan.

"Zi Qin akan tidur bersama kami Kyung, kalian pasti lelah. Kalian harus beristirahat dengan baik malam ini." Ujar Li Yin.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyela ucapan Li Yin. Entah mengapa walaupun dengan nada yang biasa saja tapi ucapan Li Yin tidak dapat terbantahkan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemas.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar hotelnya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, dirinya memang sudah pernah tidur bersama Luhan, tapi tidak hanya berdua. Selalu ada Zi Qin yang menemani mereka. Tapi malam ini? Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Kamar pengantin ini termasuk kamar suite dengan fasilitas yang tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan sebagai tambahan ada beberapa lilin aromaterapi yang mengeluarkan aroma menenangkan. Diatas meja rias juga terdapat bunga mawar yang masih segar dan wangi dengan kartu ucapan selamat yang menyertai.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di meja rias sementara Luhan mengunci pintu. Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan tatanan rambutnya dengan perlahan karena memiliki pola yang cukup rumit. Luhan yang melihat hal itu pun berinisiatif untuk membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan semua jepit dan bunga yang ada di rambutnya. Setelah semuanya lepas Luhan bergegas untuk segera mandi sementara Kyungsoo menghapus make up yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobenya, wangi maskulin khas Luhan memenuhi ruangan yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, mengingat Luhan yang kesusahan mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membantunya, namun Luhan melarangnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera membersihkan diri karena ini sudah malam.

Hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo berdiam diri di kamar mandi, Kyungsoo sudah menyabuni seluruh bagian tubuhnya berkali-kali saking takutnya jika tubuhnya masih bau keringat. Kyungsoo sangat gugup untuk melakukannya, namun jika Luhan memintanya malam ini ia bisa apa? Bukankah itu sudah kewajibannya? Makannya Kyungsoo mencoba memeberikan penampilan terbaiknya malam ini.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe dan rambut yang sudah setengah kering. Kyungsoo lalu mengambil kotak kado yang bertuliskan namanya yang ada di meja nakas. Kyungsoo sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Jika waktu ke Canada saja ia sudah dibekali perbekalan untuk bulan madu. Apalagi jika ia sedang melakukan malam pertama? Pikir Kyungsoo miris.

Ketika dibuka, Kyungsoo mendapati satu set lingerie berwarna ungu tua dengan kimono luarannya. Kyungsoo masih bersyukur setidaknya para ibu ingat untuk memasukan kimononya ke dalam kotak, jika tidak Kyungsoo sama saja Kyungsoo telanjang bulat, meski dihadapan suaminya sendiri tapi tetap saja ia malu.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menelepon di ranjang mereka, Kyungsoo pun memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur disamping Luhan tanpa melepaskan kimononya.

"Menelepon siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Mama, untuk memastikan Zi Qin tidak rewel." Jawab Luhan masih dengan memandang handphonenya. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit gugup untuk melihat Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dengan wangi khasnya saja sudah membuat gairah Luhan meningkat. Apalagi jika ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan gaun tidur seperti waktu di Canada dulu atau bahkan lebih seksi, ia takut kelepasan, Kyungsoo pasti sudah lelah seharian ini dan ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin lelah jika ia kelepasan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sahutnya.

"Syukurlah ia masih tertidur lelap, kurasa ia terlalu lelah hari ini." Jawab Luhan dan ia menaruh handphonenya di meja nakas dan mulai membaringkan diri masih tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit sedih karena Luhan tidak memandangnya sama sekali, apakah ia tidak semenarik itu? Pikirnya polos.

Kyungsoo juga mulai merebahkan dirinya ke dalam selimut hangat itu, dan merapatkan dirinya kearah Luhan, Luhan yang mengerti pun mulai membalikan badannya untuk merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanya. Sayangnya pandangan mata Luhan ketika membalikan badannya tadi jatuh kearah belahan dada istrinya itu. Maksud hati ingin menghindari melihat wajah istrinya, malah hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi yang ia lihat.

Luhan mencoba menutup matanya meskipun dengan napas yang lebih berat.

"Lu, apakah kau …?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menggantung di udara, ia tahu Luhan belum tidur dan sedikit resah karena tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak mengubah posisi. Setelah mendegar suara Kyungsoo Luhan pun membuka matanya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali Kyung, aku tahu kau lelah." Jawab Luhan sambil merapihkan beberapa anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Tapi itu kan hakmu sebagai suami, dan itu juga kewajibanku." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Luhan pun mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan berkata, "Tidurlah jika kau lelah."

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan berkata, "Aku tidak lelah, jika kau mau maka lakukanlah." Tutur Kyungsoo masih dengan cicitan ragunya.

"Mulai menggodaku rupanya?" kekeh Luhan geli yang dijawab kata tidak oleh Kyungsoo, kemudian gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Luhan.

"Saat di Stanley Park dulu kau yang menciumku duluan, waktu aku melamarmu juga. Sekarang kau juga menciumku duluan. Apa namanya kalau bukan menggodaku huh?" Ujar Luhan masih dengan tawanya.

Kyungsoo memukul dada Luhan, dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah yang berlawanan, dari belakang Luhan bisa melihat daun telinga Kyungsoo memerah. Pasti gadis itu sedang malu sekarang.

Dengan sedikit tenaga Luhan membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu berada di dalam kukungannya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata Luhan yang sudah mulai berkabut. Dan Luhan langsung menyambar bibir gadis itu dan mengajak Kyungsoo berciuman panas, Luhan meremas payudara kanan Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk memasuki mulut Kyungsoo dan mengeksplorasi apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya setelah Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya tanda ia kehabisan napas.

Luhan semakin bergairah ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka dan membengkak serta lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa berada di sekitar bibirnya. Kimono luarnya pun sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan sebagian kecil apa yang berada di dalamnya.

Luhan kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan gairahnya yang semakin menggila. "Kita lanjutkan nanti," Ujar Luhan.

Namun ciuman Luhan barusan merupakan pemercik api gairah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan lengan Luhan yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan lengannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk melepaskan baju kimononya yang membuat tubuhnya terpampang jelas di hadapan suaminya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup melihat apa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Jika seperti ini Kyungsoo yang mengundang bukan? Tanpa berpikir dua kali Luhan kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan panas, kemudian ciuman itu beralih ke leher Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya, membuka akses yang lebih luas kepada Luhan untuk menjelajahi lehernya.

Luhan mulai menurunkan salah satu tali lingeri itu dan membuat sebuah tanda di pangkal payudara Kyungsoo. Mulut Luhan masih bergerilya disekitar Leher dan payudara kiri Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas payudara bagian kanan Kyungsoo, dan tangan kirinya sibuk membelai paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melenguh nikmat, baru pertamakali ia disentuh Pria sampai sejauh ini.

Tangan Kiri Luhan mulai beranjak naik sampai ke pusat gairah Kyungsoo, Disana mulai terasa basah karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan kemudian menurunkan kedua tali lingeri tersebut yang langsung disambut oleh payudara Kyungsoo. ternyata Kyungsoo tidak memakai bra. Jika melihat dari model lingerinya sih Luhan sudah bisa menebak hal itu sebelumnya. Kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan kedua payudara Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo frustasi untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya kemana, setelah seprai yang ia buat menjadi kusut, sekarang rambut Luhan sasarannya.

"Luuu Ahh.."

Kyungsoo mendesah saat tangan Luhan menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana. Sebagai orang kesehatan yang memahami anatomi tubuh manusia, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh dan tahu apa itu. Kyungsoo memang pernah memabaca jika klitoris merupakan pusat gairah sebagian besar wanita. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini.

Desahan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan semakin panas, dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan mulai melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dan dirinya satu persatu sampai keduanya dalam keadaan full naked.

Luhan tidak ingin terburu-buru masuk ke inti karena ini pengalaman pertama untuk Kyungsoo. ia berusaha melakukan foreplay sampai Kyungsoo siap dimasuki olehnya.

Muka Kyungsoo memerah sempurna sekarang. Ia belum pernah melihat pria telanjang dan sedang ereksi.

Kyungsoo kembali kehilangan fokusnya saat Luhan kembali menyentuh pusat gairahnya, pertama hanya belaian-belaian lebut namun tak lama satu jari Luhan menerobos masuk kesana yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik sakit

"Aaakh!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Luhan mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyungsoo dengan mengajaknya berciuman panas dan menyentuh klitorisnya, setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Luhan kembali memasukan jari lainnya. yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik tertahan.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan pinggulnya gelisah yang membuat Luhan mulai menggerakan jarinya di dalam vagina nya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menyerit karena perih namun saat Luhan mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya di dalam sana Kyungsoo mulai mendesis nikmat.

"Sshh.. Luh.. Ahhh .. Ahhh"

Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tangannya mencengkram erat seprai saat jari Luhan semakin bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Sampai Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi,

"Akkh … Lu.. a- akku … AAAAKKKH!"

Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas dan mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Luhan menghentikan gerakannya di dalam sana membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

Dengan tangan yang lain Luhan membereskan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah tercampur peluh dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun tadi membuat Luhan bahagia.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan jarinya dari vagina Kyungsoo dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah vagina Kyungsoo.

"Untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang bekerja, aku ingin pengalaman pertamamu ini berkesan." Ujar Luhan

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapan Luhan, Kyungsoo bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik suaminya seutuhnya.

Luhan menggerakan kejantanannya di bibir vagina Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan yang akan memudahkannya dalam proses penyatuan nanti.

Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan nafsunya yang sudah berada diubun-ubun untuk tidak menancapkannya sebelum Kyungsoo siap.

Setelah mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah memutuskan jika inilah saatnya.

"Aaakh!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menegang saat kepala kejantanan Luhan memasukinya. Kyungsoo sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya lumayan sakit. Luhan terus bekerja dengan cara mencium Kyungsoo dan memijat payudara Kyungsoo secara teratur yang membuat kejantanan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit masuk lebih dalam, sampai sebuah selaput menghalanginya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu pun member kode kepada Luhan untuk melanjutkan.

"Lihh-hat ma-tha-khu Kyung," Ujar Luhan sambil tersengal karena vagina Kyungsoo yang berkedut memijat memanjakan kejantanannya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapan Luhan, ia memandang ka arah mata Luhan, awalnya ia merasa sedikit pergerakan dibawah sana yang semakin intens dan membuatnya merasa nyaman dan nikmat, lalu tak lama dalam satu sentakan Luhan merobek selaput daranya dan memasukinya sampai mentok yang membuat ia berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAKKKH!" teriaknya dengan lelehan air mata.

Luhan merasa ada cairan kental yang merembes disela-sela penyatuannya, itu pasti darah perawan Kyungsoo. Luhan bersyukur ia yang menjadikan Kyungsoo menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Luhan terus mencium, menghisap dan memilin, dan mengulum apapun yang bisa ia cium, hisap, pilin, dan kulum untuk meredakan rasa sakit Kyungsoo.

Luhan terus melakukan itu sampai Kyungsoo menahan kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Bergeraklah,"

Luhan mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian selatannya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesis sakit dan Luhan menggeram nikmat.

Luhan terus menusuk di tempat yang berbeda mencoba mengeksplorasi titik kenikmatan istrinya.

"Shhh D- di…manah Kyungh?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo masih mendesis sampai Luhan menusuknya di suatu titik

"Ahhh, di.. sannah."

Luhan yang merasa sudah menemukan titik nikmat istrinya pun terus menumbukan kejantanannya kesana yang membuat Kyungsoo berada diatas awan dan terus menggumam nama Luhan di sela-sela desahannya.

"Luhh… Ahh, Yaah… Ahh… Luhan…"

Luhan semakin intens menumbuk titik tersebut yang membuat Kyungsoo kelimpungan menahan gejolak nikmat.

"Ahhh… Luhh.. Leh. Bihh… ce.. path.."

Luhan pun menaikan tempo permainannya, tangannya terus bergerilya mulai dari memilin puting kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo, menggosok klitorisnya dan lain-lainnya.

"Ahh.. a..kuuh.. de.. kath.."

"AKH-hmmm…" Luhan menghentikan tusukannya saat Kyungsoo mendapatkan orgasme keduanya kejantanannya seperti disiram cairan hangat di dalam sana, Kyungsoo mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas dan memeluk Luhan erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Tubuh mereka tertempel erat.

Kyungsoo masih terengah karena orgasmenya, dan Luhan masih menunggunya sampai siap kembali. Luhan bahagia bisa melihat wanita ia cintai sampai ke puncak kenikmatan karena dirinya.

"Teruskanlah, kau belum mendapatkannya bukan?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil terengah yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi dengan tempo yang pelan. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan benar-benar menahan hasratnya. Pria itu terlihat amat sangat menjaga setiap pergerakannya untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan pergerakan Luhan, yang disambut pandangan bertanya oleh Luhan,

"Apah.. kauhh.. sudahh.. lelah?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Jangan tahan hasratmu.."

Luhan menyeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, raihlah… puncak kenikmatanmu sendiri Lu.."

Luhan yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo pun mencium bibir wanita itu dan berujar terimaksih. Setelahnya Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sssh, aaahh.. Luhan… Ahh"

Kyungsoo suka melihat Luhan yang berpeluh dan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil napas lebih, bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman yang seksi, dan matanya diselimuti kabut nafsu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggairahkan.

Kyungsoo mencoba merapatkan Lubang vaginanya agar Luhan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Sssh… Sial.. inih.. sempithh."

"Shhh.. Lu… akuuuuh…"

"Tung…guuh.. a..kuh.. sedikith.. la…giih"

Kyungsoo merasakan tempo Luhan yang tidak teratur dan ukuran kejantanannya di dalam sana mulai membesar. Kyungsoo pun merapatkan lagi lubangnya agar mereka lebih cepat meraih puncak kenikmatan itu secara bersama-sama..

"LU… AKKKH!"

"Kyunggh.."

Sperma Luhan pun membanjiri rahim Kyungsoo, bahkan ada beberapa yang meluber keluar beserta sisa-sisa darah keperawanan Kyungsoo.

Luhan ambruk terjatuh di samping Kyungsoo, tubuh mereka masih saling bertautan, keduanya masih sibuk mengatur napas mereka.

"Terimakasih," Ujar Luhan tulus yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Kyungsoo. malam ini ia sampai tiga kali sedangkan Luhan satu kali. Ia harus banyak belajar soal kehidupan ranjang nantinya.

Keduanya pun tertidur lelap dengan tubuh yang masih saling terhubung.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, Beijing.

Pagi ini Luhan memuntahkan semua isi makanannya saat sampai di bandara tadi. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Untung saja Zi Qin sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, hanya saja anak itu masih harus dituntun agar tidak kesana kemari. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak repot untuk menggendong Zi Qin sekaligus menyeret koper mereka. Kyungsoo memperkirakan Phobia ketinggian Luhan semakin meningkat karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berpergian menggunakan pesawat.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Wajahnya terlihat pucat," Tanya Li Yin heran karena melihat putra semata wayangnya itu langsung menidurkan dirinya di sofa begitu sampai ke rumahnya.

"Mungkin karena Phobia nya ma." Ujar Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak terlihat khawatir.

"Anak itu, bukannya sembuh yang ada makin parah saja Phobianya." Li Yin geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin ke dokter Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Pijit saja aku seperti biasanya nanti juga akan sembuh." Ujarnya.

Li Yin menggelengkan kepalanya heran, Luhan terlihat menjadi berkali lipat lebih manja dari yang terakhir dia ingat.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk kamar sana. Kau tidak ingin aku pijiti disini kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Pria itu menuruti kata-katanya dan berjalan kearah kamar.

"Ma, aku titip Zi Qin. Pintunya akan ku kunci nanti." Ujar Luhan enteng yang mendapat delikan sebal dari Kyungsoo.

"Jaga omonganmu Tuan Lu! Ini masih siang."

Dan pada akhirnya hari itu Kyungsoo tetap takluk dibawah kukungan Luhan.

.

Keesokan paginya Luhan mengalami gejala yang sama, mual dengan pusing yang menyerang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencium bau sembarang masakan. Jika bau itu terlalu menyengat pasti membuatnya mual.

"Ku rasa kita harus menemui Dr. Kim, Lu," Ujar Hangeng.

Pada akhirnya keras kepala Luhan runtuh setelah mengalami mual yang menyiksa selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

.

"Bagaimana myeon?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari hasil pemeriksaanmu. Namun aku mempunyai satu kesimpulan lain." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan heran

"Boleh aku memeriksa istrimu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menyeritkan alisnya heran, Luhan yang sakit kenapa ia yang diperiksa?

Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung dibawa ke ruang USG oleh Junmyeon dan Yixing.

Kyungsoo disuruh berbaring dan tak lama Dr. Yuri datang dengan membawa sebuah botol gel yang dituang pada perut Kyungsoo. dan tak lama keluar lah gambar di dalam layar tersebut.

"Istri anda positif hamil Tuan, usia kehamilannya menginjak usia 7 minggu."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menganga dibuatnya. Kenapa mereka tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo hamil? Sudah 7 minggu pula. Aktivitas ranjang mereka juga tidak mengalami perubahan. Waaupun Kyungsoo tahu jika selama hamil memang masih diperbolehkan untuk berhubungan. Tetapi tetap saja awal kehamilan merupakan tahap yang riskan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan penyakitku?"

"Hal yang kau alami adalah hal yang wajar yang biasa dialami oleh ibu hamil diawal kehamilannya." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Kan aku lelaki kenapa aku yang mengalaminya?" Tanya Luhan heran

"Itu biasanya karena ikatan batin yang terjalin antara ayah dan si calon bayi. Bisa juga karena sang ayah begitu mencintai ibunya." Ujar Yuri menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum bangga. Ia begitu bahagia dengan kehamilannya. Nanti ia akan mempunyai dua anak.

"Jadi Selamat Lu, Zi Qin akan mempunyai adik." Ujar Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Author Note's

Yeay akhirnya cerita ini end! Yang minta NC, tuh udah kan. Maaf banget kalo ga bagus, belum pernah bikin soalnya. Hehehe

Yang penasaran kai ngomong apa ke Kyungsoo waktu itu bisa baca side story nya yang Taekai ya. Yang udah aku publish juga. Yang gasuka yowes rapopo. Hehehe

Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah dukung aku selama bikin fict ini. ada yang sampe pm nanyain cerita ini kapan update. Aduh aku jadi terharu..

Maaf karena seminggu ini aku sibuk sampe ga bisa megang laptop. Jadi agak lama chapter ini keluarnya.

Karena ini chapt terakhir, boleh dong kalian semua yang baca ini ninggalin review?

See you in next story.


End file.
